Rich Berrigan's Wrath of a God
by Random Phantasm
Summary: This story was originally posted on "Zelda: The Grand Adventures" by Rich Berrigan. It is presented here in its original format with full credit to Mr. Berrigan. Word.
1. Nightmares

Chapter One: Nightmares  
  
The corridor was long and dimly lit. The proud, strong royal elite guards that would never move from their post, even if the castle were falling down around them, were surprisingly absent. It almost seemed as if there was but one solitary candle lit in the whole castle, and it was at the end of the hall; in Zelda's room. The absence of guards made Link feel uneasy and he reached for his sword but to his shock, it was gone. He couldn't understand how he could just forget it like that. But as he walked on, he realized that he didn't even remember how he got there in the first place. The hall seemed longer than usual, but as he got closer to the light, he heard a familiar sound that made him feel much safer. It tugged at his heartstrings and put butterflies in his stomach. It was the soft sound of Zelda humming her lullaby, the royal trademark of her family.  
  
Link's heart beat faster, as he took each step toward the warm glow. The lullaby brought back a flood of memories that erupted unbidden from his memory; memories of his youth when Zelda first asked him to save her kingdom, memories of his conquests with the master sword, memories of his only ally, who quickly became his close friend, and when that ally, Sheik, revealed herself to be the very woman he was fighting to protect. He remembered his horrible battle with the King of Evil himself, Ganon. He remembered his feelings in that battle, feelings of fear, not for himself, but for Zelda whom Ganon snatched from his grasp to use as bait to lure him into a battle for the triforce. He remembered how deep in his heart, at that moment, he didn't care whether or not Ganon claimed the triforce, enslaved the world, or even killed him; all he cared about was Zelda's life. And he fought more furiously for that than anything else during his quest.  
  
Finally, Link was upon his destination, Zelda's bedroom. One of the large double doors to her room was open, and therein dwelt the source of light and comfort. Zelda was standing at her window, three lone candles burned brightly above her bed, which bathed her bedchamber in a deep orange glow, just as if it was coming from a roaring fireplace. Zelda faced the vast Hyrule field that was blanketed in white, cool moonlight; her back was to Link.  
  
"Link. I thought you would never make it down that hallway." Her voice was soft and friendly, as usual. "Please come in." Link moved timidly from the doorway to the middle of the room.  
  
"You...asked to see me?" said Link, ever nervous before the beautiful princess, and still not sure why he was there.  
  
"Yes, I asked to see you." she paused for a long time and then said in a much deeper, almost dark, tone of voice "I need you." Link forced down a hard gulp. "Do you know why I desire you?" asked Zelda. Link, who began to tremble ever so slightly, simply shook his head. Yet it puzzled him as to how she knew of his answer with her back still to him. "POWER." hissed the princess. Link was taken aback.  
  
"What does she mean 'power'?" he pondered.  
  
"You have much power Link," though it was still her voice, it didn't sound like Zelda talking anymore. Never would the princess say his name in such a curt tone. "And I want it."  
  
"W-what do you mean? Princess? What's wrong?" Link, ever quiet and bashful could not understand why she was behaving this way.  
  
"You feel it too boy. You've felt it for quite some time now haven't you? The need to join with me."  
  
"I-"  
  
"You want me, stop lying to yourself! Stop resisting me! Together, we would be unconquerable and you know it!!" Zelda cut Link off with her insane ranting. Link at this point, feeling in some way defiled and betrayed, begged to Zelda with reason.  
  
"Princess please! Stop it! Why are you saying these things?"  
  
"Ha ha ha ha ha ha! Because they're true! That's why!!" Zelda began to turn around and as she did, lightning bolted across the window and thunder roared, so loud that it shook the castle and a storm began to rage from what was moments ago, a serene atmosphere. The three candles were snuffed by the raging wind; they're once mighty glow paled in comparison to the unholy lightning.  
  
Zelda turned to finally face Link, and what he saw terrified him. Zelda wore upon her face, the fierce deity mask. The eyes that were once so wide and blue, calm oceans that he would drift on while daydreaming, were now glowing a dangerous red, a red as rich as blood. "I am what you crave boy. I know not why you insist on shunning me."  
  
"N-no! No!" Link wanted to scream but could only manage a choked whisper.  
  
"You have felt my power once before. Do you not remember the rush? The thrill of such unrestrained power? You were but a whelp then but even then our power was so great, that that fool Majora could not stand against us." Zelda shook her fist and smiled at the thought as the fierce deity mask spoke through Zelda's mouth and controlled her movements. She then reached out her hand to Link in an inviting gesture. "Come now, do you not want to experience the power again?"  
  
"No! Stay away!" Link clutched his head as he could hear its voice in his head simultaneously with Zelda's. "Get out of my head!"  
  
"Take me Link, take me now." it said using Zelda's voice to try and seduce him. Link fell to his knees and his head throbbed as her voice ricocheted off the walls of his skull.  
  
"Take me."  
  
"Wear me"  
  
"So strong"  
  
"Put me on"  
  
"The power"  
  
"Know you want it" Link looked to the sky and screamed at the top of his lungs as his mind began to collapse.  
  
"Noooooooooooooooooo!" Link found himself sitting up in his bed, in a cold sweat, huffing and puffing; his heart felt like it was trying to escape from his chest. Link was bewildered and it took him a few minutes to get a grasp of his surroundings. It was dawn, stray beams of sunlight were beginning to break through the thick shroud of trees that surrounded his little cottage; nestled away in the outskirts of the lost woods, not truly part of the kokiri people, and not with the Hylians either. Ever since that fateful day Navi woke him from a nightmare so many years ago, he no longer had a place anywhere. Link finally came to grips with himself and calmed down; he rubbed his wet face and moaned over another restless night. "Another nightmare." he thought to himself. "The same one at that. This hasn't happened to me since I was a kid."  
  
He reached behind himself as he fumbled for his cap that hung on the bedpost. He secured his hat on his head, got up and fastened his tunic around himself. He pondered the meaning of his dream as he went about his daily morning routine. He was more occupied with the dream on this particular morning more so than others. Every thing he did seemed to be on autopilot.  
  
"The last time I had a recurring nightmare like this I ended up on a quest to stop Ganon. This must be my gift. I get to know about catastrophes beforehand. But, it can't be me this time, its that mask..." he thought to himself as he carried a hefty sack of oats into the small stable next to his house to feed Epona. "It's like the mask is controlling my dreams, like...like it's alive somehow. But how can that be? It may have the power of a deceased deity, but the power lies dormant unless someone is wearing it." Link pondered furiously as he waited for Epona to finish her breakfast, not realizing that he forgot to put oats in her feedbag. "Whoops. Sorry girl, guess I'm not exactly with it this morning. Let me see if I have a carrot for ya." Link tried to check his pockets for a tasty treat for his trusted friend but his pockets were curiously absent. Upon further investigation of his person, he came to the conclusion that his tunic was on backwards.  
  
Link could not stop thinking about what his dream meant. As he rode to Lon Lon Ranch (a mere twenty minutes or so from his house) to buy some milk for his breakfast, Link worried himself over Princess Zelda and what she had to do with his dream. He had always felt strongly about the Princess. He seemed to measure time by his meetings with Zelda. After the imprisonment war, Link sought to return home to the Kokiri forest to find his friend Saria. After his brief quest in Termina, he returned home to find that Saria was not there to greet him, as she was now an awakened sage. Navi also left Link, as her mission given by the great Deku tree was complete. Link received a lukewarm homecoming from the kokiri children. They knew of his true heritage, that of Hylian ancestry, and it showed; Link had become bigger than the kokiri children and would continue to grow. He was casually shunned by everyone until Mido finally convinced the people that Link had to go. Having no family, Link could not venture to live in Kakariko village, or the Hyrule court.  
  
So he sought out Princess Zelda. Zelda was always kind to him and it could be said that she had feelings for Link, but she could never devote time to Link. She was the royal Princess of Hyrule, and a sage. She had many royal duties to attend to and the constant pressure to be proper and well mannered at all times, so taking a walk with a young man in rugged forest child clothing was simply out of the question. Though it pained her to do so, she could not tend to Link and tailor his needs. Link had favor with the royal family however, as the hero of time Link was allowed to live in the castle and was granted all the privileges of the royal court. But Link, having grown up in the forest, had little need for such things and did not care for the cold comforts of royal life. All he wanted was to be with Princess Zelda, and that could not happen. Shunned once again, Link sought solitude in the forest. He built a home for himself and grew up there.  
  
Link spent his days exploring Hyrule and chasing the moon across Hyrule field on Epona. He spent time visiting acquaintances made during the imprisonment war and making new friends. Several times the royal family called on his courage to handle a few skirmishes with minor threats now and again, but nothing he ever broke a sweat over. Though he relished in the excuse to spend time with Zelda, as did she. He told her of her adventures during the imprisonment war and of his journey through Termina to stop the moon from destroying the planet. Despite all of Links great courage, he never told Zelda of his true feelings for her, though at times it was embarrassingly obvious. Zelda, was always much more reserved around Link and if she did love Link it didn't show. But he didn't care, as long as she was happy and safe, Link was content. And he would make sure it stayed that way, no matter the cost.  
  
He could not figure out why Zelda was in his dream, and he was more worried about the mask than Zelda's participation in the dream. If his theory was correct, the fierce deity mask was alive and that worried him more than anything. He had seen the effects first hand of a mask possessed by vast evil power, he was able to thwart that mask and save a foreign land, but the mask he kept as a trophy of that victory made the original mask look like the bunny hood. Link wore the fierce deity mask only once, to defeat the mask of Majora. The mask of Majora was crushed before the might of the fierce deity. Link struggled against the mask of Majora by himself, his other enchanted masks were of little to no use in the battle; he was hesitant to use a mask that was as evil as Majora to defeat Majora. He had never been more wrong. The evil in the mask of Majora was nothing compared to the fierce deity mask. And the power was even greater. Once Link was finally out of options, he donned the fierce deity's mask. After that, he barely had to try. He knew the mask was dangerous, and wouldn't use it again for fear of being consumed by the immense evil within, so he decided to keep the mask as a sort of trophy, to ensure that it would never fall into the wrong hands.  
  
The dreams persisted however and started to wear on Link's psyche. He began to think he was hallucinating at times, but what's worse, he couldn't tell if the visions were results of his lack of rest, or products of the fierce deity mask's mental tampering. Link would spend nights without sleeping at all. He would sit up in his bed, and stare at the mask all night, for fear it may try something while he was asleep. There were nights he would take the mask out to the stable and bury it under the hay and when he awoke the following morning, the mask was in his room again.  
  
Link decided to seek help and sought out Rauru the trusted sage of light. Getting clearance into the castle wasn't a problem. Link thought about taking a detour to see the princess, but thought it best not to disturb her, seeing as her royal life was a twenty-four/seven profession. Link knew the mask was the prime concern. He made his way to Rauru's chambers in the top of one of the castle turrets, much like Princess Zelda's chambers. Rauru's study reminded him of the old astronomer's observatory near Clock town in Termina field. The ceiling was very high and the walls seemed to be built out of books, for there were few places on the wall that were bare with brick. Rauru had several tables spread out across the large floor, each of which, had stacks of books, strange gadgets, and bubbling flasks. Rauru was a sage, but he was also an intellectual, and tutor to the Princess. The entire circular floor of the vast room was painted to be a star chart, and Rauru stood over a section of the floor scrutinizing in deep thought.  
  
"...Has been there for eons, and now it moved....at that trajectory....."  
  
"R-Rauru?" asked Link timidly.  
  
"Oh! Link! What a surprise! Forgive me for not seeing you; I shouldn't be so concerned with stars. What brings you to my study lad?"  
  
"I...I thought it wise to seek your wisdom."  
  
"Oh? Regarding what?"  
  
"Well..." Link wasn't sure where to begin. So much had been bothering him lately: the dreams, the mask, and a small part of him just wanted to ask if Zelda had said anything about him lately. "Have you ever heard of a place called Termina?" Rauru's eyes slowly shifted in thought away from Link.  
  
"Yes...I recall the name yes." Link proceeded to tell the tale of his journey through the land of Termina, about the happy mask salesman, the strange children and their love of masks, his battle with Majora's mask, and finally the fierce deity mask. "'Happy mask salesman', was that really his name?" Link shrugged.  
  
"Hm. I dunno, it must be. He didn't really tell me his name."  
  
"Odd. Now this mask you speak of, the 'fierce deity mask'; you claim it is possessed of evil power like the mask you defeated?"  
  
"Yeah...no...you see, this mask is far more evil and its power is greater still."  
  
"And you think it's causing your bad dreams?" Link nodded. "I would like to see this mask myself."  
  
"Well I brought it with me."  
  
"Wonderful. Smart lad, you think ahead." Link pulled the mask out of a small sack he had tied around his belt. Rauru held the mask out and examined its face. "Hmm. Interesting war paint, it looks almost tribal. I think I may have seen this before, or something like it; but I will need time to research it. Do you mind if I keep the mask for a while?"  
  
"Please, keep it as long as you want it." said Link with angst as he scowled at the mask. Rauru smiled.  
  
"Ah yes, the dreams. They do more than just keep you awake at night don't they?" Link responded with a gloomy nod. "It's an interesting dream in deed. The way you described it..." Rauru became lost in thought once again as he stared at the mask.  
  
"Um, I know this is kinda' straight forward and all, but, what does it mean?" Link hesitated to ask the question since Rauru had no time to contemplate it, but Link's heart was troubled and he sorely needed answers. Rauru looked up from the mask at Link and paused, then put the mask on the table.  
  
"Well, you mentioned three candles, that were giving off much more light and comfort than they should have. That is no doubt symbolic of power, a triforce of power if you will."  
  
"The triforce?!"  
  
"Possibly. Or it could be foreshadowing a triangle of people who have tremendous power together. There were only three people present in your dream if I recall. The guards were gone."  
  
"Well there was only two, Zelda and myself."  
  
"But she was wearing the mask, and the mask was controlling her, I'd say that counts as a third entity."  
  
"So why did the candles blow out?"  
  
"Well the candles blew out as Zelda faced you correct?" Link nodded. "And as Zelda faced you, you finally became aware of her union with the mask's power. It may be a warning that there will be a union between two of the three powers of the triangle; and that union will be far more powerful than the original triforce itself."  
  
"You mean, Zelda's going to wear the mask?"  
  
"Link, I do not know. I do not even know if the three of you are the triforce that is symbolized in the dream."  
  
"Well, why is...Zelda..." Link felt very uncomfortable asking the question. But Rauru knew of Link's deep feelings for the princess and was able to guess what Link was after.  
  
"Why is she the focus of the dream? I cannot say. Perhaps, if what you say about this mask is true, it is the mask using your...desires to try and advertise itself to you." It didn't exactly make Link feel great, but at least he had some sort of insight on what it all meant. He still had so much he needed answered, but didn't know where to begin, or even know what needed answered. All he could do was look at the floor. Rauru looked up from the book he was flipping through, and felt compassion on the young adventurer. Link had been through so much during his life, and he rarely asked for anything and the one time he needed help, Rauru was unable to deliver, and that burdened Rauru's heart, and it filled him with determination to solve Link's problem; though it would take time. "Link..." said Rauru as he looked up from the book. "Why don't you go visit the princess for a few hours? The flowers on the trees in the royal courtyard have blossomed and she has said that they made her think of you." Link looked up with surprise, his face was beaming with glee. "I'm sure she wouldn't mind if you took a stroll through the courtyard with her." Rauru smiled as he watched Link jog out the door. 


	2. Stop to Smell the Roses

Chapter Two: Stop to Smell the Roses  
  
Link hadn't been this happy in a long time. He made his way to the hallway that led down to Zelda's room. The hallway was brightly lit and the faithful royal guards stood at their posts. Link smiled with comfort. He felt like he had been spending too much time there because he walked down this corridor every night in his dream. Each guard nodded to Link as he made his way down the hallway. In real life, the hallway wasn't nearly as long. But like his dream, he heard the sound of Zelda humming her lullaby to herself and it made Link walk that much faster. Both of the large double doors were wide open and the whole room was lit bright with sunlight. Zelda was on the other side of her room, sitting on a stool, in front of a large mirror, brushing her hair. She saw Link standing in the doorway and turned around with a chirpy demeanor to greet him.  
  
"Hello Link!" It felt so reliving to hear her speak again, he had heard her under the corrupt influence of the fierce deity mask for far too long.  
  
"H-Hello, Zelda." said Link as he blushed and bowed.  
  
"Oh, come now, you don't have to do that, we're like family." Link was too flushed for words. "I was just getting ready to go meet with father for dinner, he has a very dignified guest of honor tonight, the King of Calatia, King Heuaris, and his son Prince Zensha. Father says he has a magnificent surprise for me tonight." said Zelda with a hint of un enthusiasm. Link looked down to the floor in disappointment as he realized she was once again too busy to spend time with him, though he tried not to let disappointment show, Zelda could see it anyway. "I can't imagine how he could possibly top this surprise, though." Link looked up to see Zelda smiling at him with affectionate eyes, and then a huge smile cut right across his face from ear to ear, despite how hard he tried to hold it back, and he blushed the deepest crimson hue yet. He looked to the floor embarrassed, and realizing he was doing a horrible job of covering it up all he could do was chuckle.  
  
"Heh." Link's chagrin caused Zelda's smile to widen beyond her control as well. She enjoyed seeing him happy. She had always felt that she owed him a debt that could never be repaid for what he did in the imprisoning war. She then turned to finish brushing her hair so Link could take a few moments to recollect himself.  
  
"So why are you here?" Zelda asked as she looked at Link in the mirror.  
  
"Oh, I-uh...I came to see Rauru about...uh, something." The last thing Link wanted to do was spoil the reunion with the lament of his troubles, or give Zelda something to worry about such as her appearance in his nightmare.  
  
"Something?" Zelda continued to brush her hair smiling though she could tell he was hiding something.  
  
"Yeah, its nothing just, some, boring stuff really." Link said as he shrugged and made waving gestures with his hand. Zelda decided not to pry, she respected and trusted Link and knew that if it was anything she needed to know, he would tell her when he was ready.  
  
"Hmm! Sounds interesting!" said Zelda as she put down her brush and moved her stool away from the mirror. When she looked away from the mirror, Link took the brief moment to quietly smack himself in the head while he silently cursed himself for his stupidity. He was finished with his self- rebuke just in time to look up and greet Zelda's eyes with a smile and calm composure. But his smile faded and his demeanor shrank as he remembered Zelda's appointment.  
  
"Well uh, since your busy and all, I-I guess I'll uh, leave you alone then." said Link as he turned to leave and tried to hide his disappointment by readjusting his sword and shield roughly to make a loud clacking sound. Zelda's heart jumped paces a bit as she thought furiously for something she could say to get Link to stay. As Link turned, Zelda quietly smacked herself in the head while she silently cursed herself for telling him she had to go to a banquet.  
  
"Ohhh..." moaned Zelda in a feminine tone that doesn't normally suit her, "Do you really have to go? I was hoping you would walk with me down to the courtyard" Link turned in confusion, to see Zelda giving him the sappiest "puppy dog eyes" he had ever seen. Yet somehow their effect on Link was full force, and he melted.  
  
"I...thought you had to go to supper. Uh,...big surprise?" Zelda made a waving motion with her hand and shrugged.  
  
"No, no, that's not for at least three-uh, four hours." said Zelda  
  
"Oh! Okay!" Link's spirits brightened up quickly as he held out his arm for Zelda to take. She took his arm and smiled at him with the same affectionate eyes she had used earlier. Link couldn't even remember that he had been having bad dreams for the past month. He smiled a bashful smile and led Zelda out of her room. "Y'know, I saw the trees in the courtyard have blossomed." Link's one tried and true strategy has always been to hide his excitement behind casual small talk. Zelda knew full well that the trees were in blossom; she had been waking up early just to go sit out in the courtyard and see the flowers open at sunrise.  
  
"Are they really? Wonderful! I can't wait to see!" Zelda humored Link's nervous attempts to sound interesting as the couple made their way through the castle.  
  
When they reached the courtyard, the sun was beginning to set and Zelda was immediately captivated. She has always been one to appreciate the natural beauty of her proud country, a beauty she thanks Link for everyday.  
  
"I'm always so cooped up in the castle I never get to see the sunset much anymore." said Zelda as she and Link sat down on a brick wall atop the large hill of the courtyard. At the bottom of the hill lied the castle gates and beyond that, Hyrule court. They could see the whole kingdom. Zelda leaned forward and tucked her knees into her chest as she watched the sun go down. Link leaned back and propped himself up with his elbows. "Isn't it wonderful?"  
  
"Yeah." The beauty of nature was something he took for granted. His quests during the imprisoning war and even more so in Termina, he had seen countless sunrises and sunsets, all behind different breathtaking foregrounds. "You'd love watching it set over the ocean. The sky looks like it's divided and one half is dark with stars and the other half is lit up like day light and the water sparkles like a million rupees. Then once the sun finally vanishes behind the water, the sky suddenly glows a bright orange, like it catches on fire, then it fades to a red and after that the other half of the sky bleeds over and snuffs out the red." Zelda listened as he described, what sounded to her like the setting to the end of a fairytale told by one of her nannies, with a very indifferent attitude.  
  
"You've seen this?" she turned to see if he would look her in the eye to confirm it. Link shrugged.  
  
"Sure, lots of times." Link's eyes looked almost bored. Zelda smiled with a disgusted disbelief.  
  
"Sometimes I envy you Link." she said as she shook her head and returned her focus to the sunset at hand.  
  
"Why?"  
  
"You get to see the whole world. You've probably met everyone in Hyrule. What kind of Princess am I if I haven't even met my people or seen my kingdom?"  
  
"A busy one." quipped Link as they simultaneously turned their gaze from the sunset to each other. They paused for a moment with a blank stare and Zelda began to snicker. Link couldn't help but laugh too even though he didn't know what was so funny. "Heh heh heh. What? Heh heh." Zelda was laughing so hard at this point she was gasping for breath.  
  
"Ha ha ha ha ha ha! It's true! It's true! Ha ha ha ha ha ha! SNORT" Zelda quickly stopped laughing and cupped both hands around her mouth in embarrassment. There was but a short pause before Link fell onto his back laughing hysterically. Zelda blushed and chuckled at her own embarrassing sound. Link was courteous enough to cut his laughter short so as not to make Zelda feel uncomfortable.  
  
"Ah, I wish we could have more moments like these." said Zelda as she pondered at the now twilight sky.  
  
"Yeah me too" said Link as pondered at the lovely Zelda's eyes. Zelda then suddenly turned to Link, startling him.  
  
"I wish you would reconsider living here at the castle. Everyone adores you here." Link turned his gaze from Zelda to the ground as he sat up and sighed.  
  
"There is no place for me here Zelda...there's no place for me...anywhere." said Link as he stared straight ahead, lost in thought while casually casting small stones in front of him. Zelda felt directly responsible for the half-truth that Link spoke. She asked him to fight her battle for her in the imprisoning war and he obeyed her without question, not knowing that he would have to awaken his only friend as a sage and lose his place in his home among the kokiri. Zelda tried to make up for it by letting him relive the seven years he lost during the war, but the gracious gesture turned out to be an unintentional punishment. Link had seven years to float around from place to place, seven years to be shunned by those he risked his life for, seven years to see all the places he rescued, but no place for him among them. Zelda also knew that Link was still loyal to her, and that he respected her as a princess, and as a warrior; she knew all he wanted was to be with her and she could not meet this simple request, it grieved her heart to see him so.  
  
Link snapped back into reality and tried to change the topic towards a much more pleasant direction. "Well, that's not important." said Link as he stood up. Zelda watched him get up and her gaze was one of concern.  
  
"Yes it is, Link. It's very important." Zelda's voice was quiet, as if she was holding back tears. "You don't deserve that Link. Your place is everywhere; you've done so much for this country..." the Princess didn't blink as her eyes began to tear, eyes that cut into Link's soul. "You've done so much for me..." Zelda realized she was letting her feelings show and looked away from Link but it was too late, the tears were already rolling down her cheeks, even though she wasn't actually weeping. "Damn it..." she muddled to herself for not catching it in time.  
  
"I did what I had to do, Princess. It's not your fault. I was supposed to be the 'Hero of Time' so I had to fight. You couldn't have changed anything anymore than I could've." Links voice was calm and rational. It made Zelda feel better even though her conscious told her that it wasn't. "And this is just the way things worked out." Zelda smiled at Link as he stood firm and confident almost luminescent in the moonlight, she was reminded of his defiant presence before Ganon.  
  
"Heh, you've always been stronger than me, Link. And you refuse to feel sorry for yourself. You know, there were times that even I doubted that Hyrule would survive; Ganondorf's influence was far to great. But then I would look at you. No matter how bleak things got for you, you just kept going and wouldn't stop, and you didn't even know what you were fighting for half the time. But you never questioned it either. You're a great man Link, I'm just sorry no one gave you what you deserved." Link listened to Zelda pour out her heart and was actually a little disappointed, the words he was listening for were "I love you" but what he heard still made him feel good. He didn't want the night to end but he could tell that more than three hours had passed and felt it was his duty to see that Princess made it to her appointment.  
  
"It's getting late." said Link as Zelda's gaze broke and she realized she was late for the banquet.  
  
"OH! Goodness! You're right!" before Zelda could make a movement to stand Link already had his hand there for her to use. "Um...thank you" she said as she felt Link's strength pull her from the ground ever so delicately she couldn't help but blush, but Link couldn't see it in the moonlight. "Would you like to come to dinner with me? I'm positive father wouldn't mind having the chef set an extra place for you at the table, in fact I think he'd love it!" Dinner with the Princess was a tempting offer but Link wouldn't feel right intruding on business like that.  
  
"Actually, I need to go see Rauru right now" said Link as he squinted up at the turret where Rauru was. He saw a light burning away and figured Rauru was still working. "But thanks anyway." said Link. "Where is it? I'll walk you there." said Link as he held out his arm as he did earlier in Zelda's room. Zelda smiled and graciously gave a small curtsey as she took hold of Link's arm.  
  
"Thank you kind sir." flirted Zelda. Link escorted her to the outer hall of the dinning room. Outside the dinning room as Link was fumbling through another goodbye, the Princess acted on a whim and decided to kiss Link on the cheek. Link froze and had no idea what to do. Zelda wasn't quite sure what to do either, she didn't take the time to think it through, and what was intended as a playful tease ended up being a very awkward and uncomfortable parting. Both felt that something needed to be said at that moment but neither knew what it was, so they parted ways without smiles, only concerned looks on their faces. As Zelda slipped through the doors and Link turned to find Rauru's study, both replayed the kiss over and over again, and each came to the conclusion that the awkward parting was their own fault. And each blamed themselves for something they "should have" or "shouldn't have" done. 


	3. Charantanatah

Chapter Three: Charantanatah  
  
"Well that was stupid." Link said to himself while he traveled up the long winding staircase to Rauru's study. "I should have kissed her back. I should have smiled. I should have at least said 'good bye'." Link drearily pushed open the door to Rauru's study. Rauru was intently looking through his telescope.  
  
"Link, Please! You can worry about your courting troubles later!" said Rauru as he hastily scurried over to a book and began flipping through the pages.  
  
"You heard that?" said Link, as he turned red.  
  
"There is a much bigger problem at hand here." Link suddenly forgot his troubles as he realized Rauru could only be talking about the fierce deity mask.  
  
"Is it the mask?" asked Link in quieter, serious tone. Rauru looked up from his book at Link with grave eyes, and that told Link everything he needed to know.  
  
"I've been researching the mask as you asked me too..."  
  
"It's alive isn't it?" Link jumped in.  
  
"That part is obvious." said Rauru in a slightly curt tone. He then sighed and looked at the mask on the table. "You were wise to bring it to me, Link. I did some research on Termina and learned that masks are the staples of the society. Every federal position, every ritual ceremony, every festive tradition, involves the wearing or exchanging of masks. However masks and magic go hand in hand. So masks are also used as weapons, and as punishment." Link was already aware of most of these facts. He was able to figure out that masks were important in Termina through all the people he helped that rewarded him with masks.  
  
"Punishment?"  
  
"Yes, much like the mask of Majora, it was possessed of evil power because someone put it there. And the fierce deity mask is no different. You see this is more than simply an enchanted mask, Link. It is a prison." The words hit Link like a rolling goron who was in a big hurry. "I referenced the war paint on the mask with a book that catalogs all the known gods that have ever lived. The war paint is that found in a tribe of warrior gods that battled each other for eons before the land of Termina ever took form. The gods' battle prevented life from being created and the land from being cultivatable. There were nine gods who battled each other for supremacy of the tribe. The war eventually came to an end however when the four elemental giants you spoke of appeared and stopped the war."  
  
"So they could cultivate the land and create life?"  
  
"No. They interfered because one of the gods, Charantanatah, was beginning to gain an upper hand in the struggle and came close to winning the war. If one of the gods were to establish supremacy and gain control of the other eight, catastrophe would befall the world. They would be a force not even the elemental giants could combat. And they probably would have found their way into Hyrule."  
  
"Okay, so the giants stopped the fight, then what?"  
  
"Well the giants decided that warring gods were too dangerous and destroyed them all. However Charantanatah was too powerful for even the giants to overcome, so they sealed him in a mask, to imprison him for all eternity. The mask was designed to serve as a reminder of all that is evil in the world." Link looked down at the mask.  
  
"Why is it giving me these dreams then?" Rauru crossed his arms raised an eyebrow in thought.  
  
"All can think of is that Charantanatah needs someone to wear the mask so he can have a door to enter the world again. But there is something else. The time frame was very significant. You see, Charantanatah was gathering power through a celestial phenomenon."  
  
"Celestial phenomenon." Link was having trouble following along.  
  
"Alright, how can I explain this? There was a star that resided in another galaxy, but it suddenly began to move collecting power as it traveled along. And Charantanatah was the only warrior of his tribe who had mastered the art of celestial magic. So as he sensed this phenomenon and began to lure the star towards the planet, and the closer it got, the stronger he got."  
  
"I understand."  
  
"This event happened a millennium ago. And now it has happened again." Links heart sank into his stomach. "Somehow, over his years of imprisonment he has managed to gather enough strength to pull the star towards our planet once again. He is drawing strength from it, allowing him to become somewhat active from the mask. Which is why I think he has begun to poison your dreams. If he gets you to wear the mask, he'll have a vessel to fight with again."  
  
"But, how? I've worn the mask before and I was in complete control of his power."  
  
"He is stronger now. He may be able to take control of you." Link felt so relieved that he knew what was happening. Even though the truths that Rauru spoke spelled disaster, Link almost preferred it that way, because he knew how to handle a crisis like that.  
  
"So..." said Link as he unsheathed his gilded sword. "Should we destroy it?"  
  
"No! Absolutely not! If we destroy the mask, it will only free him from his prison. That would be like uncorking a plague and watching it ravage all of Hyrule."  
  
"So what do we do?"  
  
"An excellent question. I will have to consult with the other sages. If he continues to gain strength, I fear drastic measures may have to be taken."  
  
"I see."  
  
"I'm glad this mask ended up in your hands Link. If it had fallen into the wrong hands..." Rauru feared any of the words that could come at the end of that sentence.  
  
"Well what about in the meantime?"  
  
"I will keep the mask. I will keep it in a safe place until I figure out what to do with it."  
  
"Ah, thank you." said Link with much relief. Rauru smiled.  
  
"Yes, go home and get some sleep, you deserve it."  
  
"You got it." 


	4. Guess Who's Coming to Dinner

Chapter Four: Guess Who's Coming to Dinner  
  
"Ugh. Ruaru always tells me to think. And what did I do? 'One little peck on the cheek' I shouldn't have done that, that's the last time I listen to myself." Zelda chastised herself silently as she made her way up the stairs to the main table where her father and his guests were waiting for her. After her standard formal greetings she sat down.  
  
"Zelda, I do trust you understand that when I say 'two hours past moon rise' I don't mean whenever you feel like it." scolded Zelda's father the King with a firm raised eye brow.  
  
"Forgive me father, I'll see it will not happen again."  
  
"Good. Now I trust you remember King Heuaris." Heuaris sat smug with a spoon in his mouth that he was lightly nibbling on and gave a un enthusiastic smile and lifted his pinky towards the Princess to "wave".  
  
"Of course I do. Your majesty." Zelda gave a formal curtsey. She didn't really remember King Heuaris the last time she visited Calatia with her father and older brothers, was before the imprisoning war. The King of Calatia and the King of Hyrule had a "blood pact" of sorts. All of Hyrule's princes were wed to Calatia's princesses through arranged marriages. This would ensure the too kingdoms would always remain allies as long as the too royal families were linked by blood.  
  
"Now then, I know you have never met his only son Zensha. Zelda, Prince Zensha of Calatia, Zensha, meet Princess Zelda of Hyrule." Zensha stood and bowed to Zelda with intense eyes that seemed to burn right into her mind and soul and touch everything that was there, which made her feel very uncomfortable, almost violated. She couldn't wait for the evening to be over with, the sooner she was away from the spooky prince the better.  
  
During the meal, in which the two Kings engaged in small talk about the old days Prince Zensha continued to glare at the princess and wouldn't take his eyes away from her for anything. It cost Zelda her appetite, she wished Link was there. Zelda's father brought up some business. "Very good. Now then Zelda, you are no doubt wondering as too why I asked you to join us this evening."  
  
"I'm sure you have better things to do than listen to two old men prattle on eh?" joked the ill-humored King Heuaris.  
  
"Alright, Alright. King Heuaris and I have been in negotiations the past few months, and I felt as my daughter you should be told of my decisions first before I announce them to the people."  
  
"Al-Alright." Zelda was beginning to feel a bad premonition.  
  
"You see, the economy of Hyrule has become somewhat slow since the imprisoning war ended."  
  
"Father, the economy is just as strong as it's ever been, what do you mean?"  
  
"Heh, heh, nothing worse than a woman with an opinion eh old boy?" King Heuaris, slightly drunk held up his glass towards Zelda's father and then tipped it all the way back and drank the rest of it's contents with a single gulp. Zelda was offended by the King's remark, yet her father did nothing to remedy it.  
  
"On the contrary, most of the court's revenues have come, this year, solely from taxes alone. And frankly my dear, something must be done." Zelda sipped from her glass and shrugged as she put it down.  
  
"So it was a bad fiscal year, we've had them before,-"but before she could finish, her father cut her off.  
  
"Exactly my point Zelda, exactly. We have had them before, and too often. I've met with the official revenue advisors and we've concluded that the source of the problem is the Hyrule market. People just aren't buying goods anymore. And the reason is the goods themselves. There simply is no demand for them anymore."  
  
"Then we find goods that people do want."  
  
"Ooo, she's sharp as a sword that one. Ha ha ha ha ha!" bellowed the un welcome King Heuaris. Once again Zelda's father conceded to Heuaris' rudeness and simply rolled his eyes. It was bad enough Zelda had to fend for herself against the obnoxious Heuaris but she had to do it while under constant attack from Zensha's intruding stare.  
  
"That's half of what Heuaris and I have been discussing. You see, Hyrule's main trade is with the Gorons and the Zora, and the goods they have to offer are just not in demand anymore. Therefore, I have decided to break all trade with the Gorons and Zora, effective one month from now."  
  
"What?! You can't be serious father!"  
  
"I am dead serious Zelda. We are going to open trade with the Calatians."  
  
"We can't trade with Calatians! They live across the Hylian sea."  
  
"Which is what I have been discussing with King Heuaris here. We have decided to sign the Hylian/Calatian Military Trade Alliance. Hyrule and Calatia will work together to establish a trade route through which we will trade goods, workers. Calatians will come to open businesses fronts on Hylian soil and vice versa."  
  
"Well it is a sound plan, but what of the Gorons and the Zora, and the kokiri? And the guerdo? What about them? What will become of them if they have no one to trade with? And what of the alliance between the Hylians and these races? If we break trade, and thus communication with them, will that not be breaking the peace treaty we share with these people?" The King leaned back in his chair for a moment to plot out his answers.  
  
"Yes Zelda, the peace treaty will be broken. Which is why Calatia has agreed to supply us with military support in the inevitable event of a war. The Gorons and Zora do not have to war with us however, and we will still prefer a peaceful coexistence. But in the event of expanded civilization, they will eventually refuse to surrender their land to progress, and it deeply pains me to see old friends become enemies, but we cannot sacrifice progress for useless traditions of the old ways. And as far as the kokiri is concerned, they're nothing more than a myth. They've never been seen. Therefore it will be alright to use the kokiri forest as lumber for ships, since nothing lives there." Zelda cupped her mouth with her hands and slowly leaned back in her chair. She was horrified at what she heard. Her heart was broken. Ever since the imprisoning war ended her father had become a greedy man. And now he casually spoke of eliminating races that trusted and depended on him for support, all for the purpose of profit. "Zelda please don't take it as a bad thing. You see we-"Zelda immediately stood up and held her hand up to signal her father's silence.  
  
"Stop. I don't want to hear anymore of this."  
  
"But you need too. There is more and it concerns you directly." Zelda slowly sank back into her chair and braced herself. She knew what she was going to hear was in someway going to ruin her life." As part of such an extreme pact we've decided that just a signature and seal will not do. Therefore we have decided to use the blood pact system."  
  
"...But all of my brothers are married."  
  
"True. Which is why I feel that amidst the topic of change, and expansion, we should change old habits and expand them to fit modern needs." The King stood up and flashed a large smile. He held up his cup in the same manner King Heuaris had earlier and said "This is a truly joyous occasion indeed. Zelda, my daughter, I have arranged for you to be married to Zensha, prince of Calatia!" The words hit Zelda like fiery arrows. She turned to Zensha in horror as the suave, cocky prince from Calatia smiled a very serpentine smile. Zelda stomped to her feet in protest.  
  
"Absolutely not! I refuse to hand over my life to be used to seal a deal of a corrupt quest for profit!" Zelda shouted with anger. There were so many factors that fueled her fury: the betrayal of the neighboring races, her father's unquenchable greed and disregard for anyone, including his only daughter. The fact that he would just decide who her eternal mate will be without her consent enraged her.  
  
"Now, now Zelda, I happen to know that Zensha is a fine young man. He will take excellent care of you. He can provide lavish comforts, possibly better than I can and the best protection."  
  
"Is that all that matters to you anymore? Material things and money? What about love? Companionship, loyalty, courage, things that last longer than rupees. That's what's important. I don't know this person and I honestly do not want to."  
  
"Come now my dear, let us not speak so hastily to those we will spend our lives with, you may say something you'll regret." the sound of Zensha's voice made Zelda's skin crawl.  
  
"I doubt that." hissed the princess as she scowled at the perverted prince. The King then stood to his feet.  
  
"That is quite enough young lady! I'll have no more of these childish outbursts. You are to be wed to Zensha and that is final!" Thundered the king.  
  
"It's all right your majesty..." tittered Zensha, "...Pretty young ladies such as herself are often so absorbed in themselves to think anyone is worthy of them. After a night with me I'm positive she'll see things differently." Zelda grabbed her drink, leaned across the table and splashed it on the prince.  
  
"Cool off!" The prince immediately stood up whimpering and mourning over his wet clothes.  
  
"Oh! You...You dirty little bitch! How dare you?! How dare you?! You will respect your husband! I'll make sure! I'll make you sleep in rags woman! This vest is rare spotted Zora skin! It cost me one hundred silver rupees!" Zelda was abhorred that the man had a living breathing being killed for a vest.  
  
"Zelda!" The King screamed at the top of his lungs. "Enough! You will treat our guests with respect! Now apologize to the prince immediately!! This is no way to start a marriage young lady!!"  
  
"No! I refuse! I'll have no part in this barbarism! "  
  
"Hold your tongue daughter! This is not barbarism! This is progress! It is business!!"  
  
"It is madness! You're talking about tearing apart the country! And you want to use me to confirm it! You don't care if I'm happy! This person is detestable! I'd soon rather lie with swine than bed with him!"  
  
"You will be part of this! You will be wed! My decision is final!"  
  
"Then you may as well have simply sentenced me to the dungeons! The cruelty would be no different!" scorned the Princess. The King was taken aback by his daughter's harsh words. Never had she spoken to him so, especially in front of guests. "You're a horrible King! You don't care about your people at all!" Zelda shouted at a vision of her father that was blurred with tears. She couldn't help but think of the gorons , and the Zora without a place to live, and the kokiri who, to leave the forest, meant death; they would be extinct. She thought of the sages. Each of which came from one of the races. Zelda adored Saria, the sage of the forest.. Princess Ruto, sage of water, was one of Zelda's close friends. They were both about the same age and were both princesses, they could always turn to one another for support. She thought of Big Brother Darunia, no matter how grumpy he looked, he always had something nice to say. All these people who trusted the King would be betrayed for money, and she had no choice but to be the catalyst of the tragedy. "You don't even care about me." The King was appalled but he was so blinded by greed he could not see that what she said was true. Zelda thought of losing her chance to love someone, by being not much more than a slave to the cocky, skinny little prince; she would serve one purpose only, and it made her nauseous.  
  
Then she thought of Link. After that, the tears finally broke free from her eyes and she fled the room crying. All three watched silently as left. Zelda's father slowly sank back down into his chair with the look of shock still stricken across his face. The drunken King Heuaris sat and watched the whole ordeal with a drunken smile and after a few moments of silent contemplation, belched:  
  
"I'd say that went rather well. Wouldn't you? Ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha BURP!"  
  
Zelda ran down the hall as fast as she could. She ran blindly while crying, as though she was trying to escape the terror that loomed over her. She ran aimlessly. She didn't know where she was going or what she could do. Then, as she rounded a corner, she ran head first into Link, who was just leaving from Rauru's study.  
  
"Whulf!" Zelda had a full steam head build up of speed that knocked the wind out Link. He never saw it coming. Zelda didn't know who she ran into, but she immediately tried to stop crying and apologize.  
  
"SNIFF Excuse me I-I-"she finally wiped away enough tears to make out who she hit.  
  
"Zelda?" when she saw Link she wrapped her arms around him and squeezed hard. Which didn't feel to good as he was still winded, and the unprovoked hug made his eyes bulge.  
  
"Link! It's awful! Father! Calatia! It's horrible!" Zelda wept and her babble didn't make any sense to Link. He pulled her off of his chest and tried to calm her down so he could get some words out of her.  
  
"Zelda! Calm down! Tell me what's happening!" Link's calm voice soothed Zelda's panicked spirit and she took a few deep breaths and preceded to tell Link of the treachery her father was planning.  
  
"It's my father. He's going to betray the kingdom."  
  
"Betray the kingdom? What are you talking about?"  
  
"He's going to break trade with the neighboring races. The gorons, the zora, the kokiri, all of them! He's going to break trade with them and have them removed from their land so he can open trade with Calatia!" Link's look of compassion contorted to a look of shock and disbelief.  
  
"Your not serious." said Link in his hushed serious voice. Zelda started crying again because it was so horrible even Link wouldn't believe her, and yet it was true  
  
"Yes I am!" she shouted, "I'm dead serious! Father is going to...is going to..."she was hysterical and couldn't finish. Link pulled her close and held her to still her shaking. He felt like his world had been turned upside down. What Zelda spoke of was impossible. He fought so hard to protect the races from Ganondorf. He knew the King. It was the same man that showered Link with praise after the imprisoning war, the man that held a week long celebration that lasted into the hours of the mornings in his honor, and demanded that all races were present to celebrate their freedom. He was a man that didn't care about money, only about people. "We have to do something Link, we have to." Zelda couldn't bear to tell Link of her arranged marriage to Prince Zensha. It already broke her heart, and she didn't want to spread the pain.  
  
"There's nothing we can do now." said Link. "I can come back tomorrow and see the King, maybe you didn't get all the facts." Zelda scowled as she remembered all her father had told her.  
  
"Oh yes I did."  
  
"Well, uh, come on, let me walk you to your room, you've obviously had a pretty bad night." Link walked silently with Zelda for about a minute when they came upon the hallway leading to her bedroom. Link stopped cold at the end of the hallway.  
  
"What's wrong?" asked Zelda as she looked at Links unprovoked look of concern. His eyes narrowed and shifted quickly back and forth at the walls.  
  
"Where are the guards?" asked Link in a very hushed tone. Zelda responded sarcastically.  
  
"Father probably has all the guards combing the castle searching for me. I wouldn't worry about it." But Link was worried, very worried. The corridor was long and dimly lit, as if one lone candle was lit in the whole castle. The ever-present honor guards were mysteriously absent. It was exactly like Links dream. Only this time, the Princess was with him and he had his sword. He reached back and put his hand on the hilt and kept it there, ready to draw it on absolutely no notice. He then took Zelda's hand and proceeded cautiously down the corridor. This frightened Zelda. She trusted Link's judgment, and if he was worried of danger, she was worried. So she walked behind him for protection. "Wh-whats' wrong?" she asked.  
  
"I gotta really bad feeling." he whispered. Finally they reached her room. Outside the window, all of Hyrule was bathed in a cool blanket of white moonlight. Three candles raged above Zelda's bed, just like his dream. His pulse began to quicken. The tension coming from Link was so thick Zelda could feel it. And it worried her. Link looked back and forth several times, scanning every detail. Then he looked down on her bed and saw a piece of wood. "What's that?" whispered Link so low Zelda could barely hear him. Zelda took a few steps forward.  
  
"It looks like a mask..." Link immediately drew his sword and pulled his shield. His movements were lightning fast, coupled with the loud sound of metal on metal; Zelda was startled. She saw Link with a look of cornered panic. He was sweating profusely and he even began to slightly bounce in his battle stance a little bit. Zelda couldn't understand what would provoke Link like that, seeing as how he's always so calm headed under crisis. But she didn't even see a crisis or opponent of any kind. It looked like Link was losing his mind. Zelda reached for the mask to see what was so dangerous when behind her she was startled by Link's thunderous voice.  
  
"Don't touch it!" he screamed such a deep scream Zelda was almost afraid of him, she had never seen him so ferocious before. Link slowly approached the mask with the wily glare of a madman. He kept his sword in front of him and used the tip of it to flip the mask over and see what it was. "...That's not it." It wasn't the fierce deity mask, like he feared. After seeing the mask, his face relaxed, as did the rest of his body and he put his sword and shield up and began to rub his face with relief.  
  
"What? What's not it?" Link wouldn't answer her. Zelda walked over to the mask and picked it up to look at it. "It's a wedding mask Link."  
  
"Oh, that's all." after a moment he realized what she had said and became overly flushed and nervous. "Oh! A wedding, uh, m-mask." Zelda looked at him in confusion. He was behaving strangely to her, even for Link. She held it up to examine it and a piece of paper fell from it that she didn't see. Link picked it up and decided it was okay to read it, seeing as how Zelda didn't know anything about the mask either:  
  
To my beloved Princess Zelda,  
  
Please my sweet. Forgive what has transgressed this night. Words I spoke were out of anger and haste that reflect not the feelings of my heart and soul. You are the reason I was born. I was born to love you, to make love to you. I understand that you feel as though you were robbed of your choice. But I implore you to give me another chance. I know if you were to let me love you, for just the shortest time, you would see that you would have made the choice yourself. I promise I can give you all you need. And I promise to give you all you want. No matter the cost, and no matter the exhaust. You will never have to work for anything again; all I'll provide is everything all I'll withhold from you is nothing. Here in your bedroom, I saw our future, this is where our lives will begin, the only way they can. Please share my vision with me. And I promise to share my soul.  
  
Your one true destiny,  
  
Prince Zensha  
  
Link's heart took a blow so heavy he doubted the possibility of recovery. All had ever hoped for, all he had ever dreamed of, now seemed like a distant dream. The keystone of Link's life had been shattered. And with the news of the Kings wicked treachery at hand it seemed like reality had shifted. He felt like he was still in a nightmare, just a different one. But despite Link's silent prayers, he didn't wake up. It was really happening. His hand began too shake and he watched it shake with disbelief. He had never felt these feelings before and he didn't know how to handle them. He wasn't scared, so that didn't explain it. Zelda looked up from the mask to see Link watching in awe as his hand trembled. He then reached up with his other hand and clamped down on it and his expression changed to one of pain.  
  
"Link what's wrong?" Link looked up startled and dropped the note. Seeing the princess' eyes caused him only further pain. He felt that by looking at this woman, who was promised to another man, that he was doing something wrong. He felt like he didn't belong. And he reacted accordingly as he slowly shook his head as Zelda approached him.  
  
Zelda couldn't understand why Link was all of the sudden afraid of her.  
  
"Oh there you are." a voice from behind them said. Link whipped around and squinted in the dim light. Prince Zensha glared at Link with annoyance. He then put one hand on his hip and gave a cock-eyed smile and said, "My Zelda, I didn't know you liked to share. But you see I only share with other women love. So unless you have some debutantes handy, tell the homeless guy to leave." Zelda squinted at the Prince recognizing the slimy voice, but it took her a moment to place the face. "Like what I've done? It's a very sensual lighting pattern don't you agree?" Zelda's eyes widened as she realized it was the prince she dreaded more than anyone.  
  
"Zensha!" she said. Link knew the name from the love letter. Seeing him in the Zelda's room, he knew what Zensha had come for. His eyes widened with fear and he felt moisture collecting in them. Link didn't know what to do so he did what he normally did in battle when he wasn't sure of his chances of coming out alive, he ran. "Link, tell him to –Hey!" she shouted as Link bolted out the door as fast as he could. He pushed Prince Zensha out of his way on the way out sending him against the wall with a loud thud. "Where are you going?" Zelda tried to run after him but she was wearing her evening dress and shoes, so she would never catch him.  
  
"Well don't take it so hard. Jerk." said the smug prince as he brushed himself off. "So, I see you got my note..."  
  
"The note!" said Zelda as she ran backwards just as Zensha was about to put his arms around her, leaving him squeezing air. She picked it up. "After he read this he was terrified of me, what could..." she stopped as she read the note. At first her look was one of disgust, but then she put a hand over her mouth as she finished the note. She then looked up "Oh no..." she said and turned to walk after Link only to walk right into Prince Zensha.  
  
"So he can't handle rejection, trust me lover, the peasant is the least of our worries..." The prince tried to seduce her and slowly reached a hand to her face to softly stroke her skin. Zelda watched his hand slowly rise and then it stopped right before it touched her face, then she looked at Zensha, who looked at her and raised an eyebrow to the princess. Zelda stared blankly for a moment, then she punched the Prince right in the mouth sending him careening to the floor. Then she started walk after Link in a hurried pace.  
  
"Oh please, please Link, don't do anything rash..." 


	5. To Hide A Broken Heart

Chapter Five: To Hide a Broken Heart  
  
Link charged blindly down the corridors of the castle. Much like Princess Zelda had done earlier, Link had no destination. He felt he like he was trying to run away from what felt like his failure. Link was gritting his teeth, tears were rolling off his cheeks as he tried in vain to wipe them away. He thought of them as a nuisance. He felt worthless. He couldn't escape his failure no matter how hard he ran. The pain was too great. He couldn't believe it made him cry. Though he wasn't really crying, yet there were tears, his body was simply going through the motions of crying. He had felt pain plenty of times, great pain. He had fallen off of cliffs, been scorched by fire breathing Dodongos, had bombs blow up in front of him; he had been clobbered by Ganon himself, he had been whipped like a prisoner by Majora's wrath, and he had fallen off of Epona plenty of times. All of which were painful experiences, but he never shed a tear. Now he was shedding more water than the song of storms and he couldn't feel anything wrong with himself. But at the same time he felt like he was going to die, it hurt so bad. He thought back to the times he spent with Princess Zelda and tried to figure out where he went wrong. He tried to figure out why he couldn't make her love him. He had tried so hard, but he failed.  
  
"I have to make it up to her, somehow, I have to show her I'm not that bad." Link tried to reason to himself and figure out what he could do to make her notice him. Then it hit him. He had to fix the problem with her father. "The King..." he said as he took off for the dinning room. As he got closer to the door of the dinning hall, he didn't slow down, instead he sped up and rammed the door wide open, knocking a worker who was next to the door unconscious. He scanned the room but no one was there save for a few servants cleaning up the table. Link sneered and turned and ran out of the room back into the dark hallway. The more Link pushed back the need to cry, the more energy he was turning into anger. He was becoming very angry. And he ran even faster. "The Throne room..." said Link as he turned around and bolted towards the throne room.  
  
As Link approached the throne room, the guards outside the door interpreted Link's speed as threatening and ordered him to halt. Normally Link would never disobey the guards and would do whatever they told him to do, even if he didn't need too. But Link was too angry, his thoughts were a hazy blur, he couldn't think rationally so he simply charged the guards ramming them through the door to the throne room. The throne room was filled with five or six guards, but no King. All the soldiers drew their swords when they saw the commotion, and then saw Link and became confused. "Link! What's the matter? Is there anything we can do to help?"  
  
"Where is he?" shouted Link in a deep angry and quite intimidating tone. The guards were taken aback. Link had always been so quiet, humble and bashful, they had never seen him lose his temper before and figured that whoever angered him that bad deserved whatever he had coming.  
  
"Where is who Link?"  
  
"The King!" roared Link in a volume that made them all lean backwards. "Where is he?" The guards became concerned. If Link, in his rage was after the King, they realized they had to keep Link from reaching the King at all costs.  
  
"What do you want to see the King for Link? It's late."  
  
"Tell me where he is!"  
  
"Why don't you go home Link."  
  
"Yeah, calm down Link"  
  
"If you don't tell me where he is I'll..." Link stopped with a look of fear on his face as he heard what he was saying.  
  
"Link?" His expression returned to one of anger again.  
  
"Then I'll find him myself." and Link turned to leave and the guards advanced after Link.  
  
"Link stop!"  
  
"Stay away from the King"  
  
"That's an order!" Link proceeded to leave without paying them any mind at all. So the guards charged Link swords drawn. But much to their surprise Link turned towards them and fought back. He drew his sword and shield and leapt into the midst of the soldiers, who were unable to fight, because they were virtually paralyzed, for they would never have expected Link to resist. They all respected Link and would never want to hurt him. But Link just didn't seem to care anymore. He was looking at the soldiers like they were Stalfoses.  
  
Link threw a deku nut to the ground blinding the soldiers and then with precision kicks and shoves Link had all the soldiers on the ground without spilling a drop of blood. He then took off out the door down the hall towards the Kings quarters. However Link's shouting and the sounds of battle alerted the other soldiers of the castle to a threat, and the King placed his elite royal guard outside his bedchambers. The King listened as outside his door he could hear the sounds of battle drawing closer to his door. Link was fighting his way through numerous soldiers when suddenly they all backed off. Link shrugged and powered on ahead until he got to the Kings chambers. He skidded to a halt as before him two large, heavily armored guards with extremely heavy axes stood in front of the Kings door. Link was cautious, but they were similar in size to Iron Knuckle, and Link new how to handle one or two of those.  
  
"Get out of my way!" shouted Link with the same volume and intimidation that he used on the guards in the throne room. The guards remained motionless like statues. "I said Get out of my way!" shouted Link a little louder as he slowly advanced. Finally one of them spoke up.  
  
"What business have you with the King?" thundered the mammoth man.  
  
"I would like to request an audience with him." growled Link through gritted teeth.  
  
"The King will see no one. Be off!"  
  
"Last chance, get out of my way right now. I would have words with the King."  
  
"I said be off!" and with that Link bull headedly charged the guard only to bounce off the sturdy man and fall backwards. He almost welcomed physical pain, it helped him keep his mind off the pain he felt in his heart. The two guards both screamed deafening screams as they swung their mighty axes. Link leapt clear and landed with a somersault. As the guards slowly stomped after Link, Link leapt right between them, and began cutting away madly with his trusty gilded sword. Link managed to cut a whole piece of armor away from each soldier before he had to duck and roll out of the way again. Link needed the spar; he had a severe level of aggressive energy that he needed to burn off. But, he was driven by the desire to win Zelda's heart, so by then he had already lost his taste for the fight. So Link employed a strategy he developed against the Iron Knuckles he battled in the dessert colossus. Link sheathed his sword and put up his shield and then confidently strode in between them and stood there. Both guards began to swing at Link while he stood there facing straight ahead with his arms crossed. He would duck here and jump there, dodging the two slow but powerful axes. All the while as the two soldiers missed Link, they would hit each other and ultimately stripped each other of all armor, straight down to their mails. After looking at each other and seeing that each other was nearly naked, they then looked down at themselves and finally understood what Link was up too. They each then looked at Link, who finally averted his gaze from straight ahead to the soldier on his left. Link glared at the soldier with the same look of boredom he had been using. He paused for a moment, and then punched the guard in the head, denting the helmet, and whipped around with a back fist to the head of the other soldier, disabling them both. Rupees spilled out all over the floor but Link wasn't concerned with money. He just walked forward to the Kings door and kicked it wide open.  
  
Inside the King waited in fear of whoever was fighting so ferociously to find him. As the door flew open, he recoiled in terror, but then saw only Link and was filled with relief. "Oh! It's you Link! Have you stopped whoever it was who was trying to kill me." Link stared at the king with the same lifeless, bored look of annoyance he had through his battle with the royal elite guard.  
  
"No one is trying to kill you sir" growled Link. "I just want to talk to you."  
  
"That was you fighting my guards? But, why Link, I don't understand."  
  
"Princess Zelda told me you were going to break trade with the neighboring races!" barked Link as his expression changed to one of anger again. The King jumped back in his bed against the backboard.  
  
"Well, yes I-I"  
  
"Why?!" shouted Link who was becoming angrier by the second.  
  
"Well progress, that's why" stuttered the King was extremely frightened by Links sudden change of heart.  
  
"Progress?! What are you talking about?"  
  
"Well, I plan to open trade lines with our neighboring Kingdom of Calatia. They will branch out to our soils and bring businesses and goods that the Hylian people will desire. Civilization will expand from the economic boom that will result. And the neighboring races will have to either compromise or move, I'm afraid."  
  
"You cant do that"  
  
"Well, I suppose you have an alternative plan then?" Link's expression faded from one of anger to one of thought, and from that to one of sorrow, as he looked to the floor, in shame, the King sat up in his bed and glared at Link with an angry look. Link was ashamed. In his blind rage of pain he hadn't thought of one. And he had ruined all chances he had of acquiring an audience with the King in the daytime, when he could talk about the problem calmly and work together with the King to rationalize a plan that would work for all the races. As he realized he had failed yet again, the other guards of the castle finally caught up to him and grabbed him and began to subdue him in a very painful manner. Even though Link had not hurt any one save for more than a bruise or too. As the guards stood over Link and beat him on the floor of Kings bedroom, the King did nothing but watch in anger, and slight satisfaction.  
  
The guards dragged Link, bleeding out of the castle. By now a bad storm had stirred up, the rain was pouring down and the ground was extremely muddy. The lightning and thunder ruled the sky as the ground trembled beneath their fury. The wind whipped hard at times, pushing the rain to a pelting speed. The strange change in the weather was much like his dream, though at the moment Link couldn't focus on something like that. The guards threw Link into the mud disgracefully and returned into the castle. Link, aching and bleeding struggled to reach his feet. He stood up for a few seconds, wobbled from his wounds and fell back into the mud again. Link sat up in the mud and looked up through the rain at the castle, namely Princess Zelda's room. He didn't see any lights on and figured the princess was busy entertaining Prince Zensha. He looked down to the mud again and realized that this where he belonged. He thought of Princess Zelda and all the times he spent with her and how he'll never be allowed to go near her again. The more bad things he thought of the closer he came to crying again. Only this time, he didn't fight it. He loved the Princess and he would never even have the chance to tell her. He cursed himself for being so stupid. And slowly struggled to stand once again. Clutching his arm he slowly limped through the mud while quietly sobbing to himself.  
  
"Why so sad?" a voice startled him and he looked around frantically but saw no one. He dismissed the voice and continued to limp. "You made a mistake didn't you?" the voice asked. Link turned around but through the rain and tears he couldn't see much.  
  
"Who-who's there?!" he shouted angrily.  
  
"Don't you think you deserve another chance?" Link paused to think. He did want another chance. He wished he had his ocarina with him so he could go backwards in time again and stop tonight from ever happening. "Don't you think the Princess should give you another chance?" Link's eyes widened.  
  
"Who are you?!" he shouted at the darkness. Whoever it was, he saw everything Link did, and seemed to know what Link was thinking. "Is it you, old wise one?" Link thought it was the wise old owl that guided him on his journey as a boy.  
  
"I saw the way they treated you. It wasn't right Link."  
  
"No...It-it can't be..." once the voice said his name, he finally recognized what it was.  
  
Meanwhile in the castle, Zelda was tracing Link's apparent path of destruction. Upon interrogating the bewildered guards in the throne room, she learned that Link was "very urgently" seeking the king. Zelda stopped and set her head in her hand for a moment. She felt horrible. Not just about what had transpired with her father, but for Link. It had been a bad night for both of them. Zelda recollected herself and set off to her father's bedroom. When she got there she saw the two elite royal guards being helped back on to their feet. She recoiled in amazement. "Oh, Link. What have you done?" she wondered to herself as she slowly walked through the large double doors, one of which bore a foot imprint. Her father was being tended too by servants. "Father! What happened?"  
  
"Oh Zelda, thank goodness your safe!" said the king as he held out his arms to her.  
  
"What happened here?" she asked as she honored her father's wishes for a hug.  
  
"It's Link! He's gone mad! Zelda pulled away from her father's grasp.  
  
"What?!"  
  
"He's been fighting the guards! He intruded on me here in my own castle! My own room!" Zelda could only listen in shock.  
  
"He attacked my elite guards, and defeated them! Then he broke in here and tried to attack me!"  
  
"No! It can't be! Link would never attack you, whether he wanted to or not! You were unarmed!"  
  
"I know that. Which is why he threatened me with his bare hands!" Zelda gasped and jumped backwards while placing a hand over her heart.  
  
"He-he what?"  
  
"He was shouting about the neighboring races, and then he started breaking things and throwing things, and he threatened to strangle me! Thankfully my guards surprised him and with heavy injury managed to force him out of the castle!" Zelda looked around the room and everything was in perfect order, save for the footprint on the door.  
  
"Nothing seems to be broken. And none of the guards are hurt, anywhere. Link didn't draw blood from anyone." countered Zelda as she eyed the King.  
  
"Oh no?" asked the King as he pointed to the floor at Link's blood. "I told you, it was quite a struggle but..." Zelda swallowed her heart into her stomach. She didn't know that it was Link's blood, yet she had no proof otherwise. She could only believe that reading the love letter from prince Zensha had pushed him over the edge.  
  
"Oh no..." she moaned in despair. "It's my fault..."  
  
"What in the name of the triforce happened in here?" Zelda and the King looked around to see Rauru standing in the doorway.  
  
"Rauru!" they said simultaneously.  
  
"Your majesty! What happened?"  
  
"Tis a sad day Rauru, Link has become a renegade." lamented the King.  
  
"Father!" shouted Zelda in anger and she turned to Rauru. "Don't listen to him Rauru, it isn't true! Link isn't bad...he's just...lost." said the princess as she looked to the floor in shame. Rauru, slowly leaned back in surprise.  
  
"Link? That's impossible! I just spoke with Link half an hour ago. He was in fine spirits."  
  
"You did?!" asked the King in surprise.  
  
"In fact, that's what I needed to talk to you about sire. In fact, more so with you Princess." said Rauru.  
  
"What? You knew of his treachery?" asked the King suspiciously  
  
"Father!" shouted Zelda  
  
"I knew of no treachery sire. Link had come to me earlier today bearing a burden of dreams. It was caused by an evil artifact that he had acquired on his journeys. Link asked me to interpret the dream and he also presented me with the cause of the problem. A mask."  
  
"A mask..." Zelda thought to herself "That would explain why he was acting so strange around the wedding mask earlier..."  
  
"So this mask is the cause of his madness?" asked the king.  
  
"Link was possessed of no madness when I spoke with him sir."  
  
"Then of what concern is the mask to us?"  
  
"Well, I discovered that the mask was actually the prison of a fierce deity called Charantanatah. This imprisoned warrior god is gathering strength from a celestial phenomenon deep in the cosmos and is becoming stronger everyday. If we do not stop him, he will eventually gather enough power to escape from the mask, and that would mean the end of the world."  
  
"So Link has brought a curse upon us. Damn that forest boy! I knew he was a bad seed." Zelda turned to her father horrified that he would ever say something like that about Link. Rauru, straightened up as well, and gave the King a stern look.  
  
"I do not think that was Link's intention sire." he then turned to the princess. "I would like to speak with you more on the matter as well princess, when the other sages are present." Zelda curtseyed in respect.  
  
"Of course sir. But right now I have to find Link. Father where is he?"  
  
"I told you Zelda, he was driven from the castle."  
  
"Oh no, I have to try and find him."  
  
"But Zelda! It's the middle of the night! There is a horrible storm raging! Link could very well try to assault you outside the castle without protection!"  
  
"Link would never hurt me!" she shouted from down the hall.  
  
"That girl will never learn. Now then Rauru, this mask, it bears power then?"  
  
"Extreme power sir. I fear what would happen should it fall in the wrong hands." Rauru reached into his robe to pull out the mask and show it too the king. "What?! What is this?! Where is the mask?!" The mask was gone.  
  
"Perhaps Link has stolen the mask." suggested the King.  
  
"That is inconceivable. Link abhors the vile thing. He would have begged me to keep it if I didn't offer to take it off his hands. Besides, after Link gave me the mask, I hid on my person and came straight here!" Rauru suddenly looked up with a start. "Unless..." Rauru turned towards the doorway, towards the outside of the castle with a look of terror. "No..."  
  
Zelda hurried down the stairs of the castle into the main hall. There she passed by a group of soldiers who were just returning from outside. They were laughing amongst themselves about how weak the fabled "hero of time" really was.  
  
"You there soldier!" she shouted. The soldiers immediately, sloppily, stood at attention. "Have you seen Link?" she asked? The lead soldier spoke up.  
  
"Uh, Aye ma'am! He' just out there." the guard pointed to the castle doors. "Just beyond the gates."  
  
"Is he angry?" The guards looked at each other and began to chuckle.  
  
"Well if he was you couldn't tell."  
  
"That guy doesn't put up much of a fight."  
  
"He may throw his teeth at you though." and all the guards roared in laughter. Zelda turned and ran as best she could to the door, when she heard a voice from behind her.  
  
"Zelda! Zelda wait!" she turned to see Rauru hurrying down the stairs.  
  
Meanwhile outside in the rain, Link glared into the darkness, as he gave up and plopped back down into the mud.  
  
"Where are you...Charantanatah?" Link asked quietly with disgust.  
  
"So you know who I am at last hmm?" asked the voice. "Tell me, why do you detest me so? I'm alive just like you are."  
  
"Unfortunately..." said Link  
  
"Take a good look at me and tell me what you fear!" said the mask as it flew out of the darkness and hovered before Link, just within his reach. Link recoiled slightly as if someone had put a bad egg in front of his face and asked him to smell it. The sight of a floating mask, didn't scare Link like it should. He slightly chuckled to himself when he realized it. He thought himself a freak, since he could say that he had "seen this before". "You find yourself freakish. Why?" asked the mask.  
  
"I'm not exactly...normal, I guess."  
  
"How so?"  
  
"...I dunno, I've seen a floating, talking mask before. I guess that's pretty odd." snapped Link.  
  
"Is it odd? Or is it just odd to your Princess?" Link looked up at the mask angrily. "The princess is far to important to concern herself with the matters of young adventurers such as yourself. The most amazing thing she has ever seen is a rare orange rupee. Hardly thrilling to you, who has no doubt seen many amazing things."  
  
"The princess cares about more than money!" shouted Link in defense of the Princess. "She loves sunsets! She loves her people!"  
  
"Except you apparently." Link looked back down at the mud.  
  
"She cares about people. Not money." Link quietly repeated.  
  
"Is that why she even now is giving herself to the snobbish prince who wears the skin of a person on his chest for fashion? The skin of a Zora? You read the note Link, and you saw the wedding mask, you know very well what the Princess cares about. And you cant give it to her." said the mask as it circled around him. Link continued to stare at the mud. "You've done so much for her Link. You've done so much for so many people. You fought to save Termina, a land you never knew existed, just as hard as you fought to save your homeland. But you fought to save her didn't you?" Link looked up at the mask because he knew what the mask was talking about. "You didn't care whether or not the triforce was lost. She was all you cared about." Link looked once again back at the mud, in despair. The mask knew the very workings of his soul. How it knew, Link didn't know. "You've done so much and this is the way they repay you. I saw what they did, as I see the state you are in. It isn't right Link." The mask seemed to speak with compassion on Link. Link squinted at the mask. His mind and heart were in shambles, and now it seemed, that a mask of evil, was the only thing that spoke of compassion to Link.  
  
"What do you want?" asked an annoyed Link as he half heartedly tried to get up.  
  
"I don't want anything, except to help you." Link stopped and slouched back down again.  
  
"Help me? You, want to help me?" Link didn't understand what the mask was talking about. It was supposed to be an evil mask with great power, seeking only a worthy challenge, not concerning itself with the problems of an insignificant person. "Why do you care what happens to me?"  
  
"Because we have been one before. I knew your heart, soul and mind. As I do now. And I don't like to see part of myself being stepped on like this." Link began to believe the crafty mask. So far, this mask was the only one who bothered to reach out to him.  
  
"You don't?"  
  
"Of course not." said the mask softly as it neared Link. "I'm not really bad like that old man says I am. I can't unleash any power. I'm trapped in this mask. But what I can do is give my power. I can give it to you, and you can use it to make the princess see you. She will respect you. And she will desire you." Link squinted at the mask in disbelief.  
  
"Go on..."  
  
Meanwhile just inside the castle walls, Rauru was telling the princess of what had happened.  
  
"Gone? Just like that? Are you sure?" asked the princess who was spooked at the thought of a mask floating around the castle somewhere.  
  
"Yes. It's gone. And I think I know where it is. It's gone after Link. It has to have gone after Link. Link is a strong warrior, and adventurer. If the mask were to use its power through Link's powerful skills as his vessel, there wouldn't be a warrior who could touch him. He would be invincible. His form would be perfected, his speed would surpass the stars, his strength would baffle the mind, and the power he would have at his disposal..." once again Rauru scared himself to bad to finish the sentence.  
  
"Well Link was thrown out of the castle...he read this..."she handed the note to Rauru. He read the note and his brow furrowed and he looked up at the princess. "After he read that, prince Zensha showed up and Link took off on a rampage..."  
  
"This is very bad, Zelda. His heart is broken, and he'll do anything to hide it. It explains his unprovoked rage. We must find him before the mask does."  
  
"You don't think he would..." Zelda couldn't contemplate the meaning of the rest of her sentence.  
  
"Young emotions are the most wild and uncontrollable part of nature. If he were acting on his emotions without thinking, I wouldn't be surprised by anything he could do. Feelings only make sense to the person that experiences them; they do not work with the mind. Link is capable of anything right now Zelda. Anything." Zelda stared ahead with wide eyes. She then took off her shoes and ran outside barefoot through the mud. She could barely see anything in the rain as she ran as fast as she could, all the while screaming Links name.  
  
Zelda ran until she saw, some twenty yards in the distance, a figure sitting on it's knees in the mud. Zelda couldn't see that well through the rain, but knew that Link was the only one who would have any reason to be sitting in the mud like that. She called out to him, but he couldn't hear her over the thunder. She approached Link squinting trying to see him better. He looked like he was hunching over, like he was crying, but as she got closer, she saw he was holding something. She called to him again, but there was still too much commotion from the storm for her to be heard. Then she saw he was hunched over a mask, that he held mere inches from his face. Zelda's heart almost jumped out her chest as she screamed at the top of her lungs and tried to dash forward, but she fell down in the mud.  
  
"LINK!! NOOOOOO!!!" but it was too late, Link donned the fierce deity mask. The second it touched his face Link lurched backwards screaming in pain. A bolt of lightning struck his face and continued to electrocute him. Link hunched over like he was praying as he screamed. Then he held his hands up to the sky screaming and there was a crash of thunder and a blinding flash of light. After the light faded, a new figure sat in the mud, in a much more powerful posture. This figure had battle armor on its torso. It held a sword that was a big as he was, which had to large strands of metal that wrapped around each other, and he hefted it with one hand, like it was weightless. It had Links green cap. He sat in the rain, resting, catching his breath. Zelda slowly, timidly, approached the backside of the figure. "L-Link?" asked Zelda in a soft tone. The figure looked over his shoulder and glared at Zelda with white, glowing eyes.  
  
"Not anymore." He said as he stood up and swung his sword to the sky and screamed the mighty cry of a warrior. Lightning crashed and thunder roared, as if the world was answering him. He was now fierce deity Link. Zelda fell backwards into the mud, and watched him revel in his power. She feared for her life. Link stopped to examine his body, he was taller, and his muscles were larger he marveled at what he had become. "Ahh...Yes. Yes! At last!" Zelda was frozen in fear, she couldn't even scream. Fierce deity Link looked up from his bicep to see Zelda cowering before him. "I really must thank you Princess Zelda" he said as he gave an evil smile and a mock bow.  
  
"W-why?"  
  
"If you hadn't played with Link's heart the way you did, I never would have been able to trick that pathetic fool!" Zelda's eyes widened. Charantanatah just directly blamed her for making Link vulnerable. Even though Zelda knew that she didn't purposely play with his heart, she knew his heart had always been in her hands and so it was her responsibility. And she failed him. She blamed herself as well. "Even I with my mind games, and nightmares, could never have done the kind of damage you did! Well done! Ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha!!" Zelda's eyes welled up with tears faster than they ever have. She felt like she had just watched Link die. She began to weep.  
  
"Link...I'm so sorry...forgive me please!! Forgive me!" Fierce deity Link then clasped his hands together, a beam of light came down from the heavens engulfing him, and when the light disappeared, he was gone. All that was left of Link was his sword and shield. "...Please...please...I'm sorry..." 


	6. A New Hero, A New Quest

Chapter Six: A New Hero, A New Quest  
  
Zelda didn't sleep at all that night. She sat up in her room all night crying. She didn't once think about the horrible deeds that her father was conspiring. All she heard was fierce deity Link's words over and over again. She looked at herself in the mirror and was disgusted by what she saw. "How could you..." she said to herself "How could you be so careless? How could you be so selfish? He loved you!! He trusted you! And you let that happen to him!! You're the monster! Not Link! You!!!" Zelda then turned away from the mirror and fell on her bed crying.  
  
The next morning, her servants fetched her for breakfast, and, understandably, she wasn't too cheerful. She looked out the window and saw that the sky was dark with thick black clouds everywhere, as far as the eye could see. Even when Ganondorf ruled Hyrule, it wasn't this bad. Zelda was like a zombie with out a will. Her hair was tousled. She didn't eat anything. There was much commotion in the castle that morning people were running back and forth like the castle was getting ready for a festival and a war all at the same time. The King was having breakfast with his military advisors and Rauru, discussing defense plans against Link. No one bothered to notice the princess, who was an emotional mess. She needed someone's help. But she was shunned as plans were made to destroy Link. Zelda understood how Link felt the previous night when no one would help him mend his aching heart. And that just made her feel worse.  
  
Reports were coming in of a man with a large sword standing on the highest place in Hyrule field, overlooking the rest of it. The reports say he appeared there last night and had been standing there ever since, like he was waiting for something. The description and time of appearance matched Link perfectly.  
  
Zelda withdrew from the chaos to the solitude of her room. She sat and thought for a long time. She was still beating herself up over being the one responsible for Link's fate. She was the one he wanted to turn too. But she ended up being the one who caused him to turn in the first place. She had no idea about the dreams he was suffering from. She didn't learn of them until Rauru described them to her. She didn't know why he didn't just tell her about them. She couldn't believe that he never told her his feelings either. "If he really was in love with, me, why couldn't he just tell me? What was he afraid I was going to do? Laugh at him? I would never. In fact, I would almost like him to have told me that. It would have made me so happy." Zelda wished Link was there with her so she could ask him all her questions and find out why he was hiding all that he was hiding. She thought back to all the times she had the opportunity to ask him but never did. She kicked herself for her foolishness.  
  
She tried to forget about it, but it was impossible. Link had taken over all her thoughts. The guilt tormented her soul. Desperate for help, she went to Rauru. She found him in her father's bedchambers going over all the data he had on Charantanatah. She requested an audience with Rauru. Rauru, figuring she wanted to discuss the fierce deity mask, excused himself from the meeting. Zelda took him out to the garden, because no one was there.  
  
"What are we doing out here?" asked Rauru  
  
"I need to talk to you about something." asked Zelda who was looking over Rauru's shoulder to make sure no one was coming.  
  
"Charantanatah?"  
  
"No. It's about Link." Rauru gave a look of disdain and tried to turn and leave.  
  
"Zelda, this is no time to talk about Link! Whatever he has become is what is important!"  
  
"No Please! Humor me for but a few minutes please!" Rauru reluctantly stayed and listened.  
  
"Did Link ever...say anything about me?" Rauru's look of annoyance contorted to a more severe level. "Did he ever mention his feelings...about me?" Zelda was uncomfortable asking the questions.  
  
"No. He never did." Zelda looked down with confusion.  
  
"Did he ever-"Rauru held up his hand to silence the nervous princess.  
  
"I know what your asking Zelda. But it's too late now to wonder if the crisis could have been averted. I doubt it's your fault."  
  
"But it is my fault Rauru! Purely my fault! No one else is to blame except me!"  
  
"What happened last night may have had something to do with you indirectly, but what it all amounted too was bad timing. The love letter, the planned marriage, Prince Zensha's interloping, the trickery of Charantanatah...it all came together at the wrong time and looked worse than it really was."  
  
"But it is my fault! You don't understand! Link was my responsibility! His feelings, his heart, all were my responsibility and when he needed me the most, I failed him! I told you about it last night; fierce deity Link said it himself that it was my fault." Rauru put his hands on her shoulders to try and calm her down.  
  
"Rubbish child. Don't you dare believe a word that trickster told you. What he said was an over exaggeration! I have no doubt that everything he told Link was a lie, or half-truth; the mask tricked him. He made his own choice to put on the mask, and it was a mistake. Link is not a bad man. He is a great man! A great man who did a bad thing, you must understand that he made a mistake and now he's in trouble; he needs our help." Rauru's words seemed sweet and were what Zelda needed to hear, but she couldn't shake the feeling of guilt.  
  
"Okay, Rauru what if you're right? Why do I still feel so guilty? So personally responsible, for Link?"  
  
"I don't know child. Could it be because your 'feelings' of responsibility are more than just responsibility?"  
  
"What?"  
  
"I must get back to the King Zelda. Think about my words. And above all, search your heart. Sometimes it isn't always as straightforward with you as you think it is." And with that Ruaru quickly left. Zelda was left to think about what he meant.  
  
"'More than responsibility...whatever did he mean? That they were feelings of duty?" Zelda couldn't make any sense out of what she heard regarding her feelings towards Link. But one thing Rauru said stuck in her mind and made her think: "He's in trouble and he needs our help." Zelda hadn't bothered to think that putting on the mask meant he wasn't beyond redemption. Zelda needed to be sure if Link could still be helped. As her father made plans to destroy fierce deity Link, she sneaked off on horseback, alone to go speak with him to see if she could still find Link behind the mask.  
  
Zelda approached Link from the rear. She got off horseback some ninety yards away and decided to walk the rest of the way. Fierce deity Link stood facing the south, overlooking all of Hyrule field. The clouds were dark, and lightning tickled the lost woods and the gerudo valley in the far distance. Fierce deity Link faced straight ahead with a look of stern focus, his arms rested powerfully on his sword that was propped up in front of him. The blade touched the ground and his hands rested on the end of the hilt, one hand on top of the other. His pose was proper, calm, yet intimidating; it demanded awe. He had been standing that way ever since the previous night. He seemed to be waiting for something. As Zelda got within two to three yards distance, she was terrified and walked very slowly towards him, afraid to speak. So fierce deity Link spoke first.  
  
"What are you doing here?" His voice startled the princess causing her to gasp loudly. He asked the question without moving even his eyes; his voice was one of calm disdain. Cleary, the fierce deity Link was too busy too be concerned with the mortal woman.  
  
"I-I came to speak with you...is-is that all right?" asked Zelda still standing behind him but very far out at an angle so, she could see his face.  
  
"No." said fierce deity Link in the same calm demeanor without moving an inch. Zelda tried to feign confidence by raising her chin up and straightening her back and by not fidgeting her fingers, all in an attempt to make fierce deity Link take her seriously. He didn't.  
  
"Oh?" she tried to ask confidently. "W-why not?" Fierce Deity Link turned to look at her. She immediately shrank back down and backed away several steps, in fear. Fierce Deity Link, not changing his posture, looked at her with disdain for a moment, and then looked back to his original point of focus.  
  
"Why must you insist on annoying me woman? I've no concern for the likes of you." stated the fierce deity.  
  
"Because, I-I want to talk to you, Link."  
  
"I am not Link." he stated. "He is the vessel with which I live again."  
  
"Well, why are you standing here?"  
  
"I am waiting."  
  
"F-for what?"  
  
"For a challenge." His volume increased and his head, ever so slightly lowered, on 'challenge'. It caused Zelda to jump and gasp loudly again. She then put her hand on her chest and closed her eyes as she tried to calm herself down.  
  
"From who?" Fierce deity Link turned to look at her once again. And Zelda opened her eyes to see Link staring at her with the same look as before. She slowly recoiled as her face welled up with fear.  
  
"Anyone who can give me one." he said and turned his head once again. Zelda waited for a shock of fear from his words to happen but it never did, then confused she said,  
  
"You took over Link's body just so you can wait for someone to pick a fight with you? That's so stupid!"  
  
"He feels the same way." commented the fierce deity. Zelda squinted at the deity, in curiosity. Just then, a nearby commotion caught their attention and they both turned to look. It was half the Hylian royal army, supplemented by several brigades of the Calatian militia that had accompanied King Heuaris to Hyrule. "What is this?" asked the deity with a fleck of curiosity in his voice. Zelda's heart skipped a beat.  
  
"No father don't!" she thought aloud. Fierce deity Link, still unmoved from his pose, smiled an evil smile and said,  
  
"Little boys shouldn't play with big toys..." the army was marching in unison and then came to a halt. Fierce deity Link's brow furrowed in anger as he waited to see what the army was planning. The army's leader raised his hand, and with it, the flag bearers raised their flags and the trumpet blowers raised their horns to their lips. The field leader paused for several tense moments, and then lowered his hand and the charge was sounded. The soldiers charged screaming with swords drawn. Fierce deity Link smiled. "Alright then..." he said as he finally broke his pose and lifted his giant blade up, swinging it over his head. "I accept your challenge!" He shouted with a smile. Zelda backed up in fear and braced herself for something horrible. Swinging his blade over his head, fierce deity Link finally brought the sword down in a large horizontal slash. The slash unleashed a giant disc of light energy that flew towards the charging troops. The disc's radius was fifty yards long. It flew right at the troops, while the fierce deity watched with tense excitement as the disc swept through the body of troops, cutting everything that lay in it's path in half. "Yesssss! Ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha!" cheered the fierce deity as he returned to his statuesque pose of patience and discipline. Zelda was terrified.  
  
"You-You just killed all those men! With one blow you-you killed them all!" Zelda had never witnessed such awful carnage, not even under the reign of Ganondorf.  
  
"You saw that too?" asked the fierce deity with sarcasm.  
  
"Link would never do such a thing you monster! Do you hear me Charantanatah?" Zelda shouted. Upon hearing his name the fierce deity's pose broke and he turned to face Zelda's tearful eyes with confusion.  
  
"How did you know that?" he asked.  
  
"Because your not Link. You're the horrible monster that tricked him in a moment of weakness. And if he were here right now, he'd put his sword right through you for what you just did you butcher!"  
  
"He is far too weak to do anything woman. If he weren't, he would have stopped me, but he didn't did he?" he taunted as he reclaimed his pose. Zelda looked at him unable to respond. Then she grinned and sniffed back some tears and said,  
  
"No, but now I know you can be beaten..." Fierce deity Link turned around and looked at her with surprise. "Because now I know he's alive. And as long as he's alive, I have hope!" she said to the deity, for the first time with true confidence. This angered the fierce deity. He slowly turned around to resume his waiting posture.  
  
"So after what you just saw me do, you still do not think of me as a force to be feared? Then perhaps I need to fight an opponent who has real power, then you will fear my power." Zelda's expression reverted back to one of concern because she knew the deity was not bluffing. "Let's ask your friend Link if he knows anyone..." he said as he closed his eyes. Zelda looked on, as her look of concern became a look of fear. She watched and waited, as he stood motionless with his eyes closed. The tension drove her near madness as she waited for him to seal her kingdoms fate. Suddenly he opened his eyes, "Why not Ganon?" Zelda's blood ran ice cold.  
  
"N-no, please, I beg you. Leave Ganon be." Zelda begged with a hushed voice while more tears built up in her eyes. The fierce deity smiled.  
  
"Link is protesting quite ferociously as well...you fear Ganon princess? Then I shall challenge him and destroy him and then this pathetic country will fear me. Lets ask where he is..." the fierce deity's smile faded to a look of anger. For a few seconds he stared in anger and then his expression changed to one of acceptance. "Link wont tell me where he is, how peculiar..." Zelda smiled and her eyes beamed with hope. The deity closed his eyes and concentrated for a few more seconds, and then smiled. "His will is strong. That I'll concede. It will only take a mere week before he gives in and I unlock the secrets of his soul. Then the great battle will begin. No doubt this pitiful world will be torn to pieces in the war...such a pity..." he said with casual indifference. Zelda wasted no time as she turned and ran for her horse.  
  
Back in the castle Zelda sat in her room, looking at herself in the mirror, her eyes were full of tears as she neared weeping once more. However, just as she was beginning to cry, she stopped. The tears ran down her face but she looked at herself in revelation. Her expression then changed to one of determination. "No..." she growled to herself. "No more. I cry too much. No more crying...no more weakness..." she said as she slowly rose off of her stool. Her anger began to rise. "Even possessed by Charantanatah, Link's spirit is fighting. He's giving everything he has to protect us from the unleashing of Ganon!" she shouted at herself. "He needs my help! I can't just sit here and cry!" she screamed as she threw her stool into the large mirror, breaking it into a thousand pieces. Her royal honor guard came charging into the room with his sword drawn.  
  
"M'lady! I heard shouting and a crash! Are you injured?" Zelda turned to the guard with very serious authority in her eyes and said,  
  
"Summon Rauru, I would have words with him." The guard bowed and immediately left to fetch the sage of Light. Zelda turned to look at Link's trusty weapons she had lying on her bed.  
  
Some tense moments later, Rauru approached Zelda's room. He opened the doors to see the Princess wearing the clothing of the sheikan warrior. He recoiled in disbelief.  
  
"Zelda! What are you doing?" Zelda's eyes glanced up from adjusting her armbands to Rauru with a piercing strength that seemed to tell him everything he needed to know. "You can't be serious." he said.  
  
"I am dead serious, Rauru" said the princess in a deep voice. "I've had it." she spewed. "I'm not going to sit around anymore. Link is in that, that, monster somewhere, and he needs me. I won't fail him again." Rauru crossed his arms with a stern look. "I didn't call you in here to stop me Rauru, I need your guidance." she said as she strapped on Link's sword and shield. Rauru, raised an eyebrow. Zelda stopped fussing with the stubborn strap and looked at him. "What?"  
  
"I was right when I said youthful emotions can make a person do anything wasn't I?" Zelda stopped and looked at herself and then at her broken mirror, and then back to Rauru. She paused for a moment, and then continued to fuss with the sword strap. Rauru smiled and sighed. "I wont stop you Zelda, I cant."  
  
"Thank you"  
  
"But you must stop and ask yourself if you can do anything to help Link, and if there is anything that can be done, are you able to do it? I know your love is blinding you-"Zelda immediately stopped fidgeting with the shield and glared at Rauru with surprise at his bold statement. Rauru continued. "...But I also know your smart enough to not simply charge out there after that deity. Not after witnessing him slaughter an entire army with the swing of his sword." Zelda, still frozen, stared at Rauru for a while, looked out the window in the direction of fierce deity Link, and then continued trying to get Link's shield onto her back. Finally she said,  
  
"That's what you're here for, to tell me what I'm supposed to do." she said. Rauru threw his hands in the air with a look that seemed to shout: "I'm open to suggestions" Zelda looked to the floor in thought. "Well, what about a ritual cleansing?" she asked as she looked up at Ruaru. Ruaru, arms crossed, furrowed his eyebrows in question. "Well, as a sage, we have the power to cleanse an artifact of evil and all power don't we?"  
  
"Yes..." Ruaru's eyes shifted up in thought as he tried to follow the princess' logic.  
  
"Well, what if we tried that? Together? Will it still work even though Link's wearing the mask?" Ruaru didn't move. He thought silently for a long time.  
  
"Perhaps...but, it would require the combined effort of all the sages for it to even have a chance of working..." he explained. Zelda nodded. "...But there's no way we could all get close enough to him to perform the ceremony. He would wipe us out just by looking at us." Zelda sighed. "But then again..."he thought aloud. "It is the best suggestion anyone has offered so far." Zelda smiled.  
  
"One more question." said Zelda in a very serious tone. "...What about..." Zelda looked around the room, afraid to meet Rauru's eyes with the question. "What about the Master Sword?" Ruaru's eyes widened.  
  
"The Master Sword?!...What about it?" Ruaru eyed the princess with extreme suspicion.  
  
"Would it, stand up to the fierce deity? It is the 'sword of evil's bane' so I wondered if..."  
  
"Well, it was never forged to go up against a god but...I suppose it could in theory, but..." said Rauru as he scratched his chin. "Why would you want the Master Sword? It's sealed away in the temple of Time. You would have to recollect all the spiritual stones to open the door. And that alone would give fierce deity Link a way to reach Ganondorf..." Zelda squinted.  
  
"How did you know about that?" Ruaru smiled.  
  
"I know. That's all that's important." Zelda looked at the floor.  
  
"Well...I'm just trying to think ahead to be ready for every possible situation. That's all."  
  
"Just like I taught you, very good. But Link is the only one who was ever able to survive all the trials it took to win the Master Sword. And you wouldn't even know how to use the sword's power anyway, I wouldn't worry about the Master Sword if I were you." said Rauru. Zelda bowed to her teacher.  
  
"Thank you for your advice Rauru, but I would like to try to get the Master Sword anyway." Zelda walked over to the window and started to climb out.  
  
"Sneaking out?" asked Ruaru  
  
"Father would never let me go. You can't tell him of my mission Ruaru, promise me."  
  
"I do. But, where are you going?"  
  
"Link's house." she shouted as she crawled down the wall of the turret.  
  
"Do you know where that is?" shouted Ruaru out the window.  
  
"No. But I know someone who does!" she shouted back.  
  
When Zelda reached the bottom of the castle, she used the Sheikan stealth tactics taught to her by Impa, her nursemaid, to avoid detection by the guards. She made her way to the royal stable, where Link's trusted horse Epona was being kept. Epona would not cooperate with the princess. So Zelda pulled out a small flute and tried to remember the tune Link always played for Epona. She had heard it several times before. It took her fifteen minutes, but she finally got the song right. Epona whinnied in acceptance. Zelda rode Epona out the back of the castle, the same way she went to sneak out to speak with fierce deity Link. Once she was in Hyrule field, she brought Epona to a slow trot as she passed through the battlefield where the fallen army lay. She looked in horror at the carnage. Epona was uncomfortable too. Zelda surveyed the damage. At least three thousand troops were in the attack. No one survived. Zelda looked up and in the distance, saw fierce deity Link standing, and waiting. She furrowed her brow in concern, then clicked her heels at Epona and gave a strong "Yah!" She continued to play Epona's song for the horse in hopes that Epona would just go home. Zelda's strategy worked. Epona led her to a small cottage on the outskirts of the lost woods.  
  
At first Zelda didn't think she had found Links home. She figured it to be too humble for the mighty hero of time. She hitched Epona to her stable and strapped on her feedbag, that oddly had no oats in it. After giving Epona some oats, Zelda sneaked into Link's house to investigate. It was a small cottage of one room. Against the wall to the left was Link's bed. To the right of the bed, in the corner, was a small chest. On the wall that was to the right of the bed, was a fireplace. Above the fireplace were various items hanging on the wall. Shields, gadgets, swords, and masks were neatly posted on the wall, making a sort of trophy wall. Against the wall on the right, was a small dresser with a mirror. Next to the dresser was another door that lead out to the stable. A small rug lay on the floor in the center of the room. Zelda felt a feeling of warmth that made her smile. Link never required much. It was a far cry from the way she was accustomed to living. She was used to vast rooms of stone and marble, not a tiny room of wood. She was used to elegant furnishings, not quaint little dressers and small rugs. She wished that she could have lived there. Though she would have none of the service or convenience of living in the castle, she felt that somehow living with Link would be more satisfying than anything the royal court could provide.  
  
Zelda basked in the homeliness of Links habitat for a few more seconds before she remembered her mission. Zelda walked over to the dresser to investigate. She looked around the surface of the dresser. There was a comb, an even smaller chest, and an image. Zelda was taken aback by the image that seemed to float there. Then she remembered the strange contraption Link had shown her once before. He called it a "Pictograph" it would copy the essence of something and preserve it forever. She picked up the pictograph that was propped up by a home made wooden frame. It was a pictograph of her. Zelda felt a rush as her emotions escape unrestrained. The pictograph was of her from roughly two years ago. In it, she was reaching up and touching a flower that was on a tree in the courtyard. It was quite a breathtaking shot. Link snapped it and kept it and never told her about it. Zelda closed her eyes in remorse. She had no idea how much she was the center of Link's simple little world. And then she thought of how horrible it must have felt to read Zensha's pathetic note. She finally understood how severe the damage was to his heart. It literally brought his whole world crashing down. She then felt even more determined to help him. She put down the picture and opened the small chest. There was some money inside, only about thirty rupees worth, not very much. She searched through the drawers of the dresser. All she found were some spare tunics, each one made of different fabric, and of a different color. The bottom drawer was most peculiar however, for in it was ten or twelve of Link's caps, all green. Zelda then noticed how every time she saw him he was wearing one. She wondered what his obsession was with the cap.  
  
She turned around and put her hands on her hips in frustration. "I know he has it...it has to be somewhere..." she said as she studied Link's "trophies". There were two very large and heavy swords on the wall, to heavy for Zelda to carry, one was of Goron craftsmanship, and the other had black roses etched into it. She saw a mask of a goron, a zora, and a deku scrub as well. She saw a small wooden shield on one side of the chimney, and on the other side was a larger shield, about the size of Link's choice Hylian knight shield that Zelda wore on her back, but this shield was much more solid, it had a thick gloss over it and was made of an extremely hard metal, a kind she had never seen before. It wasn't until she saw her reflection in it did she realize that it was the fabled "mirror shield"; the shield said to be strong enough to deflect the strongest of attacks, and even reflect magic back at the attacker. Zelda's eyes widened in awe as she thought about Link actually being able to recover this mythical shield. She saw a slingshot, a boomerang, and an archer's bow. She saw an odd shaped gadget, the tip of which looked like a harpoon. She picked it up and studied it. "I've seen this before, I've seen Link with this during the imprisoning war...what did he call it?" She started to play around with it. She pushed down on the trigger and felt it click. She pointed it too the floor as she tried to look at the back to see what she pushed. Then she let go of the trigger and it shot out at the floor with a loud boom. It struck the floor hard, nicking a chunk of wood off the floor as it ricocheted off and automatically retracted. Zelda looked at the gash in the floor with a worried look. "Whoops..." Then her eyes widened. "Oh, yeah, 'the hookshot!'" she said in a happy tone. "I may need this..." she said as she tucked it behind her shield. She didn't like rummaging through Link's house and taking his possessions without asking permission, but Link wasn't around to ask anymore. She promised herself that she was 'just borrowing it for a while'. But she still hadn't found what she was looking for. She turned around and saw the larger chest in the corner.  
  
She opened up the chest to see a variety of things. There were a few bombs, some arrows, and three glowing rocks: one red, one blue, and one was yellow. There was a book that said "Bomber's Secret Notebook" "What's a 'bomber'?" she asked herself as he pushed the book aside. There was a shovel and a pick ax for various jobs Link had to do. There was a sharpening stone, and a journal. Zelda gasped when she found Link's journal. She picked it up and looked around wildly. "Ooo...do I dare?" Zelda wasn't thrilled about the invasion of privacy, she knew if someone found her diary she wouldn't want them to read it, but she couldn't help herself. If there was one thing that she and Ruto loved to do, it was gossip. And, it was part of her nature to be nosy, so Zelda cracked open the book and flipped through the pages, and then slammed the book shut. "No, I cant...I cant do it." Zelda used every ounce of will power she had to stop herself. She wouldn't let herself read the book, but she decided to take it with her to keep a little piece of Link close to her heart. She kept digging through the chest and found various tools and items, but she still hadn't found what she was looking for. She plopped down on Link's bed in despair and lay back on his pillow and stared at the ceiling.  
  
"Now what? I've searched everywhere...I've done everything accept rip up the floorboards...I don't think Link would be too happy with me if I did that." sighed the Princess. She rolled over on her side since lying on the shield and sword was uncomfortable. And as the Princess likes to do, she stuck her arm under the pillow to keep it fluffed and from sliding out from under her head. She felt something cold under the pillow. "Huh? What's this?" Zelda felt around under the pillow and felt something cold and hard. She sat up and lifted the pillow and saw what she was looking for. "Yes!" she said as she picked it up. The Ocarina of Time glowed with magic as Zelda looked at it. "I haven't seen this in a long time. Now I have it: 'Link's legacy'!" she said as she held it up in triumph.  
  
"Hey! Who's in there?" shouted a small voice from outside. Zelda quickly pulled down the ocarina and hid. She was worried. It wouldn't look good to be caught stealing. But knowing the secrets of the Shiekah, Zelda had an edge in not being seen. Suddenly through the window, a little ball of light came fluttering into the room. "I know you're in here! Come out right now!" threatened the ball of light. Zelda cocked her eyebrow in confusion.  
  
"What's this?" she thought to herself. Zelda emerged from her hiding place and silently approached the little ball of light. "Ahem!" said Zelda with her arms crossed. She startled the little ball of light as it gave a sharp squeak and zipped up the chimney to hide. It slowly peered through the fireplace and tried to sound tough again.  
  
"Who are you?" demanded the scared, pixie-like creature  
  
"That's what I was just about to ask..." Zelda said with a calm confident voice as she stood with her arms crossed in annoyance. The little ball of light slowly came out of the chimney. Scared, it immediately complied with Zelda's wishes.  
  
"M-my name is Mema." she said.  
  
"Okay...A better question would be, 'what are you'?"  
  
"I'm a s-stray fairy, what else would I be?"  
  
"A stray fairy?" asked princess Zelda as she uncrossed her arms  
  
"Yeah, there are tons of us. We live throughout the lost woods. We're called 'stray fairies' because we don't have a kokiri child to look after."  
  
"Do you know Link?"  
  
"Well of course I know Link, everyone in the forest knows Link! You're the stranger! Who are you? How did you find this place? And how do you know Link?" demanded Mema  
  
"I'm Princess Zelda..." before she could finish Mema cut her off.  
  
"What?! You aren't the Princess! You look nothing like her! The princess would never show off her curves like that you tramp!" accused Mema, referring to Zelda's Sheikah uniform that fit her form tightly. Zelda grimaced in anger behind her mask. "Now how did you find this place?"  
  
"Epona brought me here..." Mema cut her off in mid sentence once again.  
  
"What?! You didn't ride Epona! No one can ride Epona accept Link!"  
  
"Well I did." Snapped the princess as she put one hand on her hip and flexed her hip out with attitude. Mema neared Zelda's one exposed eye and asked quietly,  
  
"How do you know Link?"  
  
"I told you. I'm Princess Zelda. I rode hear on Epona so I could find the ocarina of time."  
  
"I don't believe you." said Mema. Zelda looked at Mema blankly for a moment and then played her lullaby on the ocarina  
  
"That's-That's The royal family's special song! H-how do you know that song?!" Mema asked in shock.  
  
"Because it was my lullaby when I was a little girl. I'm Princess Zelda, and Link needs my help."  
  
"Link's in trouble?!" shouted Mema. "What's happened to Link?" she asked in a worried tone. Zelda calmly told Mema the events of the past forty-eight hours, and of the countdown to doomsday, when Ganon would be freed. Mema, was quiet for a long time. And then said, "Okay, let's say you are the 'Princess of destiny', what are you going to do to help?"  
  
"Whatever I can. I have some ideas of what can be done, but it will be difficult. I need to speak with the other sages. Time is running out. Excuse me." said the princess as she turned to leave.  
  
"Wait!" shouted Mema as she chased after Zelda "Please wait! Please?" she asked timidly as she flew in front of Zelda, brining her to a halt. "I want to help. Let me come, please." begged Mema.  
  
"What can you do to help?" asked Zelda, who was thinking in terms of combat.  
  
"'Whatever I can.'" she said. "Please, Link's my friend. He helped me out a long time ago and I owe him. The least I can do is try." Zelda's stone cold look, slowly faded to a smile.  
  
"Of course you can come." she said.  
  
"Terrific! We'll make an awesome team! 'Mema and Zelda'! We'll be legends! 'Charababa' won't know what hit him!" shouted Mema zipping about while Zelda calmly walked out to the stable to un-hitch Epona. Once Zelda mounted Epona, Mema asked, "Where do we go from here?" Zelda thought for a moment.  
  
"I need to speak with Saria, do you know her?"  
  
"Yeah! I know all the kokiri children! Ya' ever heard of 'Mido'? He's a real sleaze. One time he-"  
  
"Can you take me to her?" asked Zelda  
  
"Sure! She lives in the forest temple! Just follow me!" Zelda kicked her heels into Epona and made a clicking noise with her mouth. "So anyway, as I was saying, 'Mido', he thinks he's a real great leader! There was this time he-"  
  
"How could you be friends with Link? He's always so bashful and quiet. And here's you who won't stop talking." asked Zelda  
  
"How could you be friends with Link? At least I don't steal his sword and shield and Horse!" she raised her volume on 'horse'. Zelda looked up in annoyance.  
  
"I did not! I'm just borrowing them for a while"  
  
"Yeah, borrowing on a permanent basis you mean!"  
  
"You take that back!"  
  
"No! Make me!" And the duo bickered all the way into the heart of the lost woods. 


	7. A Mysterious Floating Island

Chapter Seven: A Mysterious Floating Island  
  
Zelda and Mema slowly walked through the lost woods, all the while rain lightly fell on them. The dark clouds swirled above them. It wouldn't matter where in Hyrule the two went, lightning and thunder would follow them. The dreary weather depressed Mema.  
  
"Why is the weather so gloomy all of a sudden? I went to bed last night and it was bright moonlight. It was warm and beautiful. Then in the middle of the night, a humungous crash of thunder woke me up!"  
  
"That was Link becoming possessed by the fierce deity mask." said Zelda. Ever since Charantanatah took over Link, he has been able to use his power again. The weather is probably just part of the fall out of his power."  
  
"I guess that thick feel of evil that's floating around is him too huh?"  
  
"I wouldn't be surprised." lamented Zelda. "I'm sure the other sages have felt it as well." she said as she lifted her head to try and see beyond the trees.  
  
"We're getting close now." said Mema. "Leave Epona here. We should go the rest of the way on foot."  
  
"But..."  
  
"Don't' worry about Epona. She'll be just fine. Link does it all the time. As soon as you play her song, she'll come running, every time. I promise." Mema reassured Zelda who didn't feel right leaving Epona alone in the woods, without even hitching her to anything.  
  
They walked through a winding maze of trees until they came to a long staircase. It was old and covered in moss. "This way." said Mema. She led Zelda up the steps into an open area with a large stone slab that bore an insignia on it. "This is the forest temple." said Mema. Zelda looked around confused.  
  
"What do you mean? I've been to the temple forest before. It's where I taught Link the 'Minuet of the Forest'. This isn't it."  
  
"It is Zelda. Why do you think they call this 'the lost woods'?"  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"These woods are magical." revealed Mema. "That's why the children of the forest, or the kokiri, as you've probably come to know them cant leave the forest. They're magical too. They will live as long as the forest does. The lost woods are part of the magic kokiri forest. You see these woods are alive." Zelda's eyes widened in amazement. "That's why you can never go back into the lost woods and find the same place twice. It's constantly changing, growing, moving. These woods are alive Zelda. And only those who are part of the forest, like me, understand the way it changes. Because we change with it."  
  
"Amazing..." said Zelda aloud. Zelda suddenly stopped and looked to the ground in remorse. She remembered what her father had in store for the poor creatures in the forest. She thought of how the magnificent, living forest would lose it's life to supply her father with ships so he could trade with Calatia.  
  
"What's wrong?" asked Mema. Zelda looked up solemnly, too lost in thought to hear what she said.  
  
"Hmm? Oh, its...it's nothing. Come on, we have to find Saria." Zelda said as she ran across the wide-open space and entered the temple. The temple was wide and vast. There were four main staircases that lead to different doors. "Okay, where to now?" asked Zelda.  
  
"Right here." said Mema as she flew towards the circular junction point of all four staircases in the center of the temple. Zelda looked at Mema and then looked around the room and back at Mema again.  
  
"Right where?" she shrugged.  
  
"Right here Zelda." said Mema slightly impatient.  
  
"I don't see her..."  
  
"No, no, no, you're not thinking with your mind Zelda! Your thinking with your eyes! She wont appear unless you call her!" Zelda looked at Mema strangely for a moment then nervously called out to Saria. She felt silly doing such a thing. "Ugh! How did you ever get to be Princess?! Do you still have Link's ocarina that you stole?" Zelda pulled out the ocarina of time with a look of annoyance.  
  
"I gave him this ocarina you know..." said Zelda as she shook it at Mema  
  
"Yeah yeah, great great! Now play Saria's song to call her. Sheesh!" Zelda raised the ocarina to her lips, paused for a moment, then looked at Mema.  
  
"How does that song go?"  
  
"You don't know?!" shouted Mema Zelda shook her head. "Oh, this is great."  
  
"Just teach me the song, Mema." said Zelda in annoyance as she raised the instrument to her lips again and waited to be instructed.  
  
"Uhhh, right. Um, "Zelda looked up at Mema who was stalling.  
  
"You don't know it do you?"  
  
"Uh, no." said Mema in shame.  
  
"Well, come on, let's scout around. Maybe we can find a clue." sighed Zelda as she tucked away the ocarina. Zelda made her way through all of the staircases, traversing all of the pitfalls, ledges, and walls that needed scaled. Any and all enemies that existed in this dungeon were gone, as were any items that may have been of any use. Having reached a dead end, Zelda regretfully left the forest temple. "Looks like Link was very thorough when he was here. There's nothing left. Even the deku babas never grew back."  
  
"Don't' complain. Those things have real attitudes!" commented Mema. Zelda giggled.  
  
"I still have to talk to Saria." said Zelda. Frustrated, she sat down on the large stone slab that bore the insignia.  
  
"Well what would Link do?"  
  
"Wait, for 'shiek' to show up and drop a hint, that's what." scoffed Zelda. Zelda sighed and began massaging her temples to help herself think. "I wish Rauru was here, I'd sure like to ask him if he knew another way to contact Saria." Zelda, who had her eyes closed didn't notice the pink glow she began to emit.  
  
"Uh, Zelda?" asked Mema  
  
"Shh! I'm trying to think Mema!" Zelda snapped.  
  
"Zelda you really oughta' see this!" said the astonished Mema  
  
"I said be quiet!" suddenly a voice rang out through the air.  
  
"If you needed my help, you could have just asked for it Zelda. Don't take it on your friends. You know better than that." scolded the voice. Zelda looked up startled and looked everywhere, but saw no one.  
  
"Ruaru?! Where, where are you?!" she called out.  
  
"I'm speaking to you telepathically Zelda. Have you forgotten that you are a sage?"  
  
"Well, no Rauru I-"  
  
"Then why are you traipsing about the Forest temple?"  
  
"I-I'm trying to find Saria." Rauru laughed at her.  
  
"Ha! Well you'll never find her in there!"  
  
"Well what am I supposed to do?" asked Zelda who was tired of not knowing what was what.  
  
"You're trying to solve this Link's way Zelda. Your not Link."  
  
"I know that..."said Zelda in a hush of shame.  
  
"Don't sound so ashamed. Just because Link isn't here, doesn't mean that the job cant' get done. You have to think about the problem at hand from your own perspective. One that includes your magical power. You poses the triforce of wisdom Zelda, use it. The magic in your veins is powerful. You must learn how to make it's strength function to serve you, beyond what I have taught you. Only by reaching the full potential of your necro-skills will be able to complete your mission and save Link from the fierce deity mask's evil grasp. But work quickly Zelda, time is running out. I can't stall your father for very long. He will soon send another attack force after Link. One with even greater numbers than before."  
  
"Thank you Rauru, I'll do my best."  
  
"I know you will." All was quiet for a moment, save for the roaring thunder overhead, then Mema spoke.  
  
"Who were you talking too? I didn't hear anyone else."  
  
"Ruaru, Sage of light, and trusted advisor to the royal family. We were communicating telepathically."  
  
"How can you do something like that?"  
  
"I'm a sage as well."  
  
"Really? That's so neat!" said Mema zipping about with glee.  
  
"So can you just use your magic power to call Saria?" Zelda smiled and raised her hands to her temples again.  
  
"I'm going to try." she said as she closed her eyes and began to concentrate. And as before, Zelda glowed pink as she tapped her power. "Saria...Saria...It is I, Zelda. I request your presence Saria." As Zelda concentrated, the pink aura that surrounded her began to swirl together with a green aura. Zelda did not witness the event since her eyes were closed. The power swirled together and moved directly behind Zelda to the center of the stone slab. It swirled tighter and tighter until it took the shape of Saria. Mema gasped in amazement. Zelda opened her eyes and looked up at Mema, she looked to the left and right and sighed. "I guess that wont work either."  
  
"Why do you say that?" asked Saria with the pirky voice of a little girl. Zelda turned around startled.  
  
"Saria!" she said with glee as she hugged her fellow sage. "It's been so long Saria. Thank you for coming."  
  
"I had a feeling I would be hearing from you or Ruaru. Or from Link. The essence of evil hangs thick in the air. It's more powerful than anything I've ever sensed before." said Saria as she looked around. "I'm surprised Link hasn't done anything yet." Zelda looked away from Saria, unable to face her eyes with the horrible truth that stained hers. Saria immediately noticed Zelda's concern as she looked away and it frightened her. "Where is Link Zelda?" she asked innocently. Zelda looked back at Saria's eyes and it seemed to tell the whole story to her. Saria tensed up in fear as Zelda instinctively put her hands upon her to calm her. "Something's happened to him. Hasn't it? I know something is wrong Zelda tell me what happened to him-"  
  
"Shhh." Zelda tried to calm the hysterical child. Link was Saria's best friend. Her fear for Link's well being added to the burden of Zelda's consciousness. She had found another person that she failed. Zelda was finally starting to understand the social structure of Link's life by through Mema, and now Saria. Link was the foundation of strength for all of Hyrule. He was a symbol of courage that gave Hyrule strength. His kindness and compassion for the innocent inspired the land. She knew there were so many others that depended on Link. But Link only ever depended on her. She remembered that Link was still depending on her and her eyes narrowed in determination once more. "Link is in trouble Saria. He needs my help." Suddenly Mema chimed in.  
  
"Whoa! Wait a second! What's this 'my' stuff all of a sudden? He needs all of our help remember?"  
  
"Link is my responsibility.!" said Zelda looking over her shoulder.  
  
"He's my responsibility too." said Saria with tears in her eyes. Zelda looked back at Saria to see her silently grieving. "I held his heart before you did." she said looking at Zelda. Her words struck Zelda with power. Saria seemed to know what Zelda meant. Zelda felt slightly uncomfortable. "Please tell me what happened to Link."  
  
Zelda told the tale of Link's great mistake and all the events leading up to it. She then told of the predicament that Hyrule faced and the count down to the release of Ganondorf. "Saria, I need your help. Ruaru has an idea that might work. We are going to try a ritual cleansing of the fierce deity mask to try and rid it of Charantanatah. However he and I cannot do it alone. We need you and all the other sages to contribute your power."  
  
"Will that work?" asked Saria. Zelda looked away with thoughtful concern.  
  
"I don't know. But we wont know until we try." Saria nodded.  
  
"I will help you Zelda. I need to get Link back. The forest needs him." Zelda looked at Saria and slightly cocked her head.  
  
"Why? What's the matter?"  
  
"The forest is sick Zelda. The kokiri children are not well. It's been stemming from the Hylian court. Feelings of ill will have been slowly poisoning the life force of the forest over the past few months." She looked at Zelda and squinted in curiosity. "Why has this been happening Zelda? Have we angered the King?" Zelda's heart quickened pace. She was driven with compassion on Saria. She couldn't bear to be the one to deliver such treacherous news that her father had in store.  
  
"...Is there anything that can be done Saria?" asked Zelda, who decided to avoid Saria's question all together. Saira knew Zelda was hiding something, but decided she had a good reason not to tell her anything.  
  
"Well, there is an artifact that needs to be retrieved. I feel it may be able to counterbalance the evil coming from..." Saria looked at Zelda with slight fear. She didn't want to say that evil was coming from the royal court in front of the Princess. Zelda, nodded in acknowledgement.  
  
"Where is this artifact? What does it do? What is it called?" asked Zelda. Saria looked at Zelda with confusion.  
  
"Well it...it's a magic staff. When placed into the earth, it's magic will seep into the ground and strengthen the kokiri forest. It's called the 'rod of enrichment', but with Link gone..." Zelda felt more and more determined at the sight of Saria's despair.  
  
"Where is it?" she asked  
  
"W-why?"  
  
"Please Saria. Tell me where it is." Saira became increasingly uncomfortable at Zelda's intense inquires.  
  
"W-well it's...it's...it's in a place that very few people know about. Rauru might not even know about it. It's a floating island." Zelda looked astonished. "It floats above death mountain. That's what that ring of clouds is there for. It reminds everyone of the presence of the island. But the island can only be seen with the lens of truth...which...Link has." said Saria as she looked away from Zelda in depression.  
  
"No! no! I know where it is! I just saw it a few hours ago! Link has it in a chest at his house!" said Zelda with enthusiasm  
  
"What are you saying Zelda? Even if you know where the lens of truth is, we still have to get Link back first!" Zelda slowly stood up. "You're not suggesting..." said Saria in disbelief.  
  
"I'll get the rod for you." said Zelda with confidence. "I know where the lens of truth is. I'll go back to Link's house and get it. Then I'll go find this floating island."  
  
"Right on!" said Mema. "Well let's get moving! Quick! Call Epona with your ocarina! She's probably already wandered halfway back to Link's house by now!" Zelda pulled out the ocarina and just as she was about to put it to her lips, Saria stopped her.  
  
"Wait Zelda!" Zelda looked down at Saria ready to tell her not to try and talk her out of it. "You can't go all the way back to Link's house and then to Death Mountain on foot! It will take too long!" Zelda was a bit surprised that Saria had so much faith in her as too not disagree with her.  
  
"Well what should I do?"  
  
"Let me teach you something...from one sage to another!" said Saria with a sly grin. "As sages we have power over magic. Magic is just a form of energy and we can retrace that energy. This is a little spell that I have worked on for several years now. It helps me get around the forest faster that way. It's a spell of teleportation!" Saria raised her hands and closed her eyes as a green aura resonated from her. Zelda, recognizing the procedure, closed her eyes and a pink aura surrounded her. Zelda was slowly lifted off the ground by the pink energy as the green energy that surrounded Saria moved to occupy the space that Zelda was standing on. Zelda slowly lowered back down onto the green energy as both auras were absorbed into her being. Zelda opened her eyes and smiled.  
  
"Oh, I see now." She looked down at Saria, who was smiling. "That's very clever." she said "Thank you."  
  
"One more thing Zelda." said Saria as she dug into her pocket. "Take this crystal shard. Use it to call me when you've found the other sages and are ready to help Link...if we can."  
  
"Thank you Saria. Come on Mema." Zelda said as she put her hands together, closed her eyes and vanished in a ray of green light. 


	8. Spider Guts

Chapter Eight: Spider Guts  
  
Zelda returned to Link's house to fetch the lens of truth. She then teleported straight to the doorway to the goron city. "Wow that's quite a handy trick!" said Mema looking around.  
  
"C'mon, let's go talk to Darunia and see if he knows anything about this floating island." said Zelda as she jogged into Goron city. Goron city was dim, which was highly unusual. The thunder outside the cavern echoed inside the walls of the cavern. The few spots on the walls that bore light looked like twisted demons screaming in the night. When suddenly, they heard real screams coming from the bottom of the city. "What was that?!" shouted Zelda as her adrenaline began to flow. The entire city shook as a blood-curdling roar erupted from the place of the screaming Goron.  
  
"Well it cant be any worse than that!" shouted Mema. Zelda slowly edged her way forward, since she could not see where the edge of the road was. She stopped and peered into the darkness. In front of Zelda's face, a red oval, about the size of her head, appeared out of nothingness. Zelda gasped and leapt backwards. "We need some light!" shouted Mema. Zelda raised her hands above her head and clapped them together and a spark of pink energy was released. Instantly all the torches and lamps of goron city were lit. The red oval was revealed to be merely the eyeball of a parasitic, armored, arachnid Gohma. "Oh no! Not a Gohma!" shouted Mema. The Gohma jumped up to the ceiling, flipping upside down to do so, and all the while kept it's red eye focused on Zelda.  
  
"W-what should I do?" asked the panicked Zelda.  
  
"Quick hit it's eye while it's still red!" said Mema  
  
"Hit it's eye?!" she panicked "You want me to get that close?" suddenly the Gohma jumped at Zelda hissing wildly. Zelda instinctively leapt over the beast high into the air and did three, consecutive tight flips in a row, then landed gracefully on the second street down.  
  
"Where did a princess learn to do that?" asked Mema. Zelda, still in her graceful landing pose, said,  
  
"My nursemaid Impa taught me the warrior ways of the Shiek-uhnf!!" said Zelda as several smaller Gohmites landed on top of her. She rolled over to get them off of her. She hopped to her feet just as they hopped at her. Zelda blocked and dodged with a dizzying array of kicks and punches. Unfortunately, Zelda could do no more than just keep the little monsters at bay. She did not have the strength, endurance, or anywhere near the courage that Link had. She reached back and drew Link's sword and shield. The monsters leapt at her once again. This time Zelda advanced towards them, hacking and slashing. Her form wasn't anything like Link's but it got the job done. The instant the last gohmite was killed, Zelda had whirled around with the hookshot cocked and aimed right at the spot the Gohma was. She looked from side to side frantically. "Wh-where did he go?" she asked in a panic. Somehow by asking that question, Zelda answered it for herself, since she whipped around knowing the Gohma was right behind her. As she saw the red of it's eye, the monster spit something at her. Zelda jumped and rolled out of the way. The spot she was standing on previously, however was melted through to the lower level. Zelda looked down the hole and grimaced at the thought of what it would have done to her.  
  
"Well that's new." said Mema. Taking advantage of Zelda's distraction, the monster tried it's leaping tactic again. This time Zelda nailed the monster right in it's red eye with the hookshot, much to the creature's surprise. It flipped around in mid air and landed on its back squirming and kicking in pain. The squeal that it shrieked echoed off the walls, sounding twice as loud as it really was.  
  
"Now what?" shouted Zelda over the monster.  
  
"It's weakened! Now cut it up with your sword!!" Mema shouted back. Zelda looked at the squirming parasite and leapt at the monster brandishing the gilded sword and let out a scream.  
  
"YAH!" she shouted as she swung and chopped at the monster. The only reactions she got from the sword were impact sparks and loud clanging sounds. Zelda wasn't strong enough to do damage. She turned to Mema in a panic. "It's no good! Its armor is too thick!"  
  
"Try this!" shouted a voice from below. Zelda turned to see Darunia throwing something to her.  
  
"A Goron bracelet!" she said as she jumped into the air and caught it. She slipped it over her wrist and ripped a bomb from the ground heaving it at the squealing monster. She flipped over the guardrail and landed on the first level street. The bomb exploded as her feet touched the ground. Pieces of the monster flew over the side landing all over Zelda. Darunia approached Zelda while she tried to wipe spider guts off of herself.  
  
"Many thanks stranger. I was having trouble with the monster. Had you not come along, I fear it would have..." Darunia stopped and squinted at Zelda. Her mask had come slightly undone during the fight and most of her face was visible, so Darunia could see who it really was. Zelda still hadn't looked up from grooming herself to see that Darunia knew whom she was. "Princess Zelda?" Zelda looked up at Darunia with a start. "What do you think you're doing here?" he asked with anger. "You shouldn't be away from the castle without an escort! Let alone fighting monsters!" Zelda knew Darunia's anger and stubbornness went hand in hand. If she didn't do something special, he would never give her what she wanted. He would just send two Gorons to escort her home. She decided to take a chance and combat Darunia's grumpiness with some anger of her own. Zelda took a deep breath, then got right in Darunia's face, making him recoil in surprise as she said in a deep angry voice,  
  
"A fierce deity named Charantanatah has possessed Link and is threatening to unleash Ganondorf on this world! I've come to summon you to attempt a ritual cleansing of the mask with myself and the other sages!" Darunia stared at her with a look of shock on his face. He blinked a few times and said,  
  
"Well why didn't you say it was serious?" Zelda sighed a breath of relief. Then the full meaning of her words hit Darunia. "My sworn brother Link is in trouble? I'll not stand for this!" he said shaking his fist in anger.  
  
"Calm down Darunia, I need to ask you about something else. Have you ever heard of the 'rod of enrichment'?" she asked. Darunia looked down from his fit of anger, which seemed to vanish in a flash.  
  
"No." he calmly stated. Zelda sighed and turned away from him.  
  
"Then I guess you don't know anything about the invisible floating island either."  
  
"You mean the one right above us?" he asked in the same calm demeanor as he pointed up.  
  
"You've heard of the island?" she whirled around in surprise.  
  
"Well, it floats right above me. How could I not notice it was there?"  
  
"This is great!" Zelda shouted with enthusiasm "Do you know how to get up there?"  
  
"Well, I've never been there. But I know that it takes a certain crystal sphere that is in two pieces. One in gerudo valley, the other is in the Zora's domain." Zelda, deciding to push her luck asked,  
  
"I don't suppose you know there exact locations do you?"  
  
"Well, Nabooru has one piece and Ruto has the other. The sphere was broken into two pieces and given to two people who could be trusted with it." Zelda gazed with astonishment.  
  
"How do you know so much about...about..." she was too flabbergasted for words.  
  
"I'm the one that broke it. I can't stand people going back and forth like that. It drove me nuts!" he shouted. "Well, if your asking about it I guess that means you're going up there. You have a lot of fire in you Zelda. I don't remember you being so dangerous. So I guess I cant stop you from going up. But let me give you something...From one sage to another. This spell will enable you to summon up fires hotter than the lava in death mountain crater!" Darunia performed the same ceremony that Saria did, only with a red aura instead of a green one.  
  
"Thank you Darunia." said Zelda. "I'll see you later." Zelda clasped her hands together, and vanished in a ray of green light. 


	9. Lessons

Chapter Nine: Lessons  
  
The gerudo valley usually is a billowing sand storm. But on that day, it was a mud pit. The dark clouds poured down the rain and shook the valley with thunder. Zelda materialized in the middle of the fortress field. All the guards turned and pointed their staffs right at Zelda since she appeared out of nowhere  
  
"We're in trouble now." said Mema. Zelda simply raised her hands in surrender.  
  
"It's okay." she said. "They'll take me right to Nabooru.". Walking through the pouring rain, Zelda was reminded of the previous night. The blurred image of Link sitting all alone in the mud. She remembered how the mask is all Link had to turn too when the night was done. She wasn't sure if she'd ever forgive herself for that. "I should have been there for him." she thought to herself.  
  
The guards led Zelda right to Nabooru as she had predicted. "Let me have a look at this interloper." said Nabooru as she walked up to Zelda to inspect her. "Awfully late to be snooping around in the rain. Wouldn't you agree?" Nabooru interrogated.  
  
"Nabooru, it's me. Zelda." Nabooru, took a step backwards and looked her up and down, then leaned in closer and whispered.  
  
"What did you say?" Zelda reached up and pulled her scarf down, revealing her feminine facial features. Nabooru nearly fell backwards in shock. "Leave us!" she commanded to her guards who faithfully obeyed. A soon as the guards disappeared; Nabooru smiled and gave Zelda a hug. "What are you doing here? It's nearly dawn! How did you get out of the castle without an escort?" Zelda rolled her eyes as she wearily slumped down at Nabooru's table.  
  
"Is everyone going to ask me that? I'm not a little girl anymore." Nabooru smiled.  
  
"No. You're not." she said as she sat down across from the weary Zelda. "Impa trained you well, I see. To make it all the way out here by yourself is no easy task." Zelda glanced up and flashed a half smile. "Something's wrong. Obviously, or you wouldn't be here, dressed like a Sheikan warrior with..." Nabooru's faced turned to one of grave concern as she saw what Zelda wore on her back. "Are those...Link's weapons?" Zelda mournfully nodded. "Tell me what happened." snarled the leader of the thieves guild. Zelda told the whole story, and of her need of Nabooru's presence for the cleansing, and of her half of the crystal sphere. Nabooru paused for a long time and called for her servants to bring Zelda some food and prepare a place for her to sleep. "So that's who's been standing on the hill..." she said with a grin.  
  
As Zelda received her food, she thanked Nabooru graciously and dug in, with little regard for manners. "Haven't eaten for a while have you?" asked Nabooru with a grin.  
  
"I thipped breakfath." said Zelda through a full mouth. Nabooru raised an eyebrow to Zelda's manners, but never lost her smile.  
  
"You skipped breakfast? Why?" Zelda swallowed her food and said shamefully,  
  
"I was too busy crying."  
  
"Oh, I see. You're here out of guilt." Zelda looked up from her plate with surprise and anger.  
  
"I'm here to save Link!" she said.  
  
"Not to save Hyrule?" the question tripped Zelda up a bit.  
  
"Yes...Hyrule...too-sure!" she shrugged as she stuffed a handful of food in her mouth. Nabooru's grin widened and she rolled her eyes. She decided to change the topic.  
  
"Do you know what the 'rod of enrichment' even is Zelda?" Zelda thought for a minute while she chewed.  
  
"I know it will help Saria heal the kokiri forest." she said taking another bite.  
  
"The rod of enrichment is called the rod of enrichment because of its power to enrich." Zelda rolled her eyes and took a very sarcastic tone to her host.  
  
"No! Really?" she said biting down hard on her food. "I'm not stupid, Nabooru." Nabooru's eyes narrowed.  
  
"Watch it." she quietly growled. Zelda looked up nervously but still a little agitated.  
  
"S-Sorry." she spat.  
  
"You aren't stupid, Zelda, I never said you were. But you just don't understand. Saria isn't stupid either. She may seem like an innocent child, and in many ways she is. But she is wise, Zelda. Maybe even wiser than Ruaru." Zelda cocked her head. "She sure pulled the wool over your eyes, kid." Zelda lowered her head and continued to eat while glaring at Nabooru. "She knows exactly what's happening in the royal court." Zelda's furrowed brow loosened up as her chewing slowed and she lifted her head up again.  
  
"She does?"  
  
"She's known for quite some time. That's why she wants the rod of enrichment. There isn't anything wrong with the forest. The kokiri children aren't sick."  
  
"She lied to me?"  
  
"No, she told you the forest was in trouble. The children are sick at heart, because of what your father is planning." Zelda closed her eyes.  
  
"I don't know why he's so greedy."  
  
"Saria is trying to save Hyrule, just as you are trying to save Link." Zelda opened her eyes and Nabooru held up her hand in silence. "Don't tell me you haven't been more worried about Link and his feelings than you have about the neighboring races."  
  
"Why are you trying to make me out to be so heartless?"  
  
"I'm not. I know you feel genuine concern, but I wont have you lie and say it's more important than Link."  
  
"I would never lie to you."  
  
"Who said anything about me? I won't allow you to lie to yourself." Zelda's eyes slowly drifted downward as she thought about the weight of what Nabooru had said. "Besides," Zelda looked up. "If you lied to me, you wouldn't have a tongue left to eat that food with." Zelda's eyes widened in fear and Nabooru, smiled a devious smile. "But anyway, back to Saira. The rod of enrichment, when plunged into the earth, will enrich that earth, making everything more bountiful and beautiful than ever before. That floating island is a utopia, because the rod of enrichment is connected to the soil of it. Saria's motives are not selfish. What your father has planned will only scar the country of Hyrule, despite the financial beauty he thinks it will bring. Saria hopes that by enriching the planet, both Hyrule and Calatia will no longer be in need of each other's services so there will be no need for the pact. And you wouldn't have to marry that asshole." Zelda giggled as she pushed her empty plate away.  
  
"Yeah he is an asshole." the two shared a hearty laugh.  
  
"Well, get some rest. In the morning you will begin your training." Zelda looked up in shock.  
  
"What training? I don't have time to train! There is less than a week until fierce deity Link begins his battle with Ganondorf! I need that sphere!"  
  
"I'm well aware of the time, Zelda. It's not the kind of training you think it is. Consider it more like a test."  
  
"But-"  
  
"Go to bed." said Nabooru as she left the room.  
  
That night Zelda dreamed of Link. And the fierce deity mask. She dreamt of the horrible life that awaited her in a few short days when she would be forced to marry prince Zensha. The next day, Nabooru's guards awoke her and brought her outside into the field yard. There Nabooru waited with several of her best warriors.  
  
"Sleep well?" asked Nabooru. Zelda quietly shook her head. "It is a wonderful day isn't it?" she asked. Zelda looked around. From what she could see through the torrential rain, she saw it was a very miserable day. "These are four of my best fighters Zelda. They will be your sparing partners for this section of your training. Zoolu!" She shouted as one of the women stepped forward. The woman, like the other three, had the bottom part of her face concealed. She brandished two large scimitars. The woman took her fighting stance. Zelda gulped and took hers. She recognized the stance. Impa taught it to her. It was the secret style used only by the gerudo fighters. Impa also taught her the moves that countered the particular maneuvers that made the gerudos so formidable. Zelda held up her fists and took up a defensive stance. Nabooru raised an eyebrow at Zelda's choice to fight unarmed. "Attack!" she ordered.  
  
The woman leapt at Zelda, spinning around in mid air, becoming a living saw blade. Zelda ducked and rolled through the mud. As her opponent landed, Zelda used a sweep kick, bringing the woman down into the mud. Both women quickly recovered. Then Zoolu attacked again, this time using an excellently timed combination of fast techniques, all of which Zelda was able to block and counter. Zelda was pushing herself to her limits to fight Zoolu. Nabooru, stood by and watched with an eyebrow still raised. "Bravo, Impa. The shiekah have always been our rivals. You've done well with the princess." she thought to herself. Ultimately Zelda lost the upper hand of the fight, seeing as her attacks, though executed well, didn't have enough power and speed to do significant damage. After Zelda ended up in the mud, Nabooru called off Zoolu. She then called forward another attacker.  
  
"Xentalooru!" The woman took her stance. Zelda wearily resumed her stance. "No." said Nabooru. "Your form is admirable, Impa taught you well, but I want you to fight this battle with those weapons you keep carrying around." Zelda drew Link's sword and shield and took a defensive stance. She lasted about as long as she did with the last opponent. She ended up disarmed and in the mud again. Nabooru called off her fighters and dismissed them. Zelda looked up at Nabooru from the mud with shame.  
  
"I'm sorry. I guess I failed the test." she said quietly.  
  
"No," said Nabooru offering a hand to help her up. "You did about as well as I expected. You'd make a great warrior, if only it was part of you. You weren't born with the blood of combatants, but of royalty. Which only makes the fact that you can go toe to toe with a gerudo that much more amazing." Zelda smiled bashfully. "Now comes the real test." Nabooru lead Zelda too a room hidden deep in the heart of the fortress. "Inside this room is where you will face your greatest test. You will learn more about yourself here than you may be ready to accept. Now draw your weapons and prepare yourself."  
  
Zelda drew the sword and shield once again and entered the room. Nabooru closed the door and the room was dark, save for the light shinning on Zelda.  
  
"I don't see any big threat in here." said Mema  
  
"Then you aren't looking too hard." said a voice from behind the duo. Zelda and Mema turned around and gasped in fear as they saw fierce deity Link standing before them.  
  
"W-what are you d-doing here?" whispered Zelda in horror. Her palms began to sweat, as did everything else. Her pulse quickened. She began to tremble.  
  
"I'm here to challenge you!" he shouted and lunged forward and swung his mighty sword. Zelda held up the shield and braced herself. The sword struck the shield with a force that threw Zelda backwards. She cried out, more so in fear than she did in pain. Link smiled. "What's wrong my sweetest? Are you frightened? Don't be." Zelda never took her eyes off of Link. He was a good twenty feet distance from her. But as he finished speaking, Zelda was struck with a very hard fist from her right side. As the fist hit her she still saw Link standing there. As she fell backwards, she turned, and could see Link standing with his fist out. She was so shocked at his speed, that she hit the floor without attempting to make any kind of recovery. She got up and held up her shield again. She was terrified. She knew she wouldn't be able to win this fight. "Well fight back baby. It's no fun if you let me just kill you!" said Link as he threw a hard front kick that caught Zelda solid in the face. It sent her flying in the air. She hung on the edge of consciousness. "Now I know why I never wanted to kiss you. You're too weak for my tastes." His words struck a cord in Zelda's heart and she snapped back to reality, more focused than ever. She made several magical motions with her hands, while fierce deity Link waited and watched.  
  
"Kiss this!" she shouted at the top of her lungs as she unleashed the goron flame attack. She attacked with a rage that was full force. She used a reckless amount of magic in the attack. Link looked at the ground beneath his feet as a mighty pillar of flame erupted from the ground, consuming him. The attack weakened Link as he fell to one knee to catch his breath. Zelda, seizing the advantage, teleported behind Link. Link looked over his shoulder in surprise as Zelda began slashing with her sword as hard and as fast as she could. Link fell to the ground crying out in pain.  
  
"No! Zelda! Please stop! Please! Show mercy Zelda!" begged fierce deity Link. Zelda immediately stopped advancing and looked at Link with horror in her eyes. She dropped to her knees and held out her arms to Link as she started to cry.  
  
"Oh Link. Link I'm sorry. Forgive me Please! I'm so sorry!" she bellowed in tears. Link slowly crawled up to Zelda with the look of a scolded puppy. Once he was with in arms reach of Zelda, he looked up at her compassionate eyes, and smiled an evil smiled. He lunged forward, planting a strong fist between Zelda's open arms, right in her face. Zelda went skidding on the ground a good forty feet. She lay, bleeding, in the worst pain she had ever felt. Yet she didn't even realize her nose was broken or that half her face was ripped open. Those injuries seemed only a distant, mild sting. Link stood up, touched his injury, and licked the blood from his finger and smiled.  
  
"Just a scratch. Guess I didn't need to hit the bitch so hard after all." he said as he picked up his sword and started to casually walk over to Zelda's twitching body. "But what the hell! It sure was fun!" chuckled the evil deity. He picked up Zelda by her hair. "Why wont you fight back? Why?" he asked as his hand trembled in anger. Zelda could barely even speak let alone scream in pain.  
  
"I...can't..." she mumbled.  
  
"Why?!" screamed Link right in her face.  
  
"...Cuz...I...I..."  
  
"YOU WHAT?!" shouted the furious deity, but it was too late. Zelda lost consciousness  
  
"Zelda...Zelda..." Zelda could hear a familiar voice. Zelda woke up standing. Nabooru stood in front of her. Zelda was standing in the same spot of the room as when she first entered.  
  
"What happened?" she asked. She reached up and touched herself, and there wasn't a scratch on her.  
  
"You've just been standing here like a zombie, Zelda!" said Mema.  
  
"I-I have?" Zelda didn't understand. The fight for her life she had just experienced seemed so real. The emotions, the pain, the terror all seemed so real.  
  
"This is the chamber of truth." said Nabooru. "This room looks deep into your soul, and lets the greatest conflicts within take place. I didn't see what happened, Zelda, the results of the battle that happened in here are for you to contemplate, and for you to learn from." Zelda was speechless. She had so many questions about what had just happened. "One thing I will tell you however; though you fought bravely, you never would have touched the real fierce deity Link."  
  
"How...how did you know I fought Link if you didn't see it?" asked Zelda, who was filled with great despair at Nabooru's revelation.  
  
"Trust me. I knew that whatever it would be about would have to involve Link." she said as she handed Zelda a book.  
  
"Link's journal!" she shouted." How did you get this?" Nabooru shrugged.  
  
"I'm a thief. Sue me."  
  
"You didn't read it did you?" Zelda asked, hoping she could inquire about it's contents.  
  
"Only as much as you read." said Nabooru. Zelda sighed.  
  
"Here." said Nabooru, handing over a piece of the mystic sphere. Zelda's eyes lit up.  
  
"Oh thank you Nabooru! Thank you so much!"  
  
"One last thing, Zelda. Let me teach you something...from one sage to another." Nabooru smiled. "This technique will give you the ability to attack the soul of your opponent, instead of causing actual, physical damage. It may sound pointless to you after whatever went on in here, but you may have use for it." Nabooru preformed the same ceremony as the other sages before her, only with a purple aura instead. Zelda thanked Nabooru for the training, lodging and food, clasped her hands together, and disappeared in a ray of green light. 


	10. Another Piece of Island

Chapter Ten: Another Piece of Island  
  
Zelda materialized into a waste deep pool of water amidst a cavern that was lit with a deep, rich blue, with many dancing reflections of water. She looked around to see the familiar waterfall of the Zora cave. Zelda smiled as she saw it. She was reminded of the times she was younger, and princess Ruto and she would go swimming and diving. Princess Ruto was Zelda's one true girlfriend. She had told Ruto things that even Ruaru didn't know about. Zelda splashed about in the water as she made her way to the nearby ladder and climbed out onto the rocks. She looked around one more time, and ran hastily up the stone path. She was thrilled to get to see Ruto again. She ran right up through the king's chambers, once again using stealth tactics to avoid detection. She found her way into Ruto's cave. She made sure to pull down her mask so Ruto wouldn't be frightened. She sneaked up behind Ruto, who was busy tending to groom herself, and quietly whispered her name. "Ruto..." Ruto looked up startled, and whipped around to see Zelda holding her arms out in a self-presentation manner, and a huge smile on her face. Ruto paused for a second, since the Shiek clothing was unusual, but she recognized Zelda sure enough.  
  
"Zelda!" said the ecstatic princess as she jumped up to share a big hug with her good friend. "Sneaking out Zelda? That's my girl!" joked Ruto.  
  
"Oh, it's good to see you again Ruto," said Zelda embracing her friend. Ruto looked up at the princess.  
  
"We never get to hang anymore," she said, "which means something bad has happened or will happen right?" asked Ruto. Zelda's smile faded to a half smile as she looked down.  
  
"Yeah..." she said depressed. Ruto sighed, but maintained her smile, content to have her friend present.  
  
"Well, tell me about it." Zelda gave her the whole story. "Wow, your sorta' heeding the call aren't you?" asked Ruto who was impressed at all Zelda had endured by choice. Zelda tipped her head and gave a slightly cocky smile.  
  
"Heh, yeah...I guess so, heh heh."  
  
"So you have to marry that bum?" asked Ruto, instinctively going back to the old days and starting up a hot gossip session. Zelda rolled her eyes.  
  
"Yes!" she curtly spat, in disrespect to her father. "He's so creepy." she said as she accompanied her story with gestures. "I met him a couple nights ago, at one of daddy's 'special dinners' and all he did the whole time was stare at me."  
  
"Eww."  
  
"I know! He totally wants my body and that's it. He couldn't give a damn whether or not I was happy. Or breathing." Ruto gave a cockeyed look to Zelda for her remark about 'breathing'. Zelda remembered Ruto was of a water-dwelling people, and smiled trying to get Ruto to smile, and then she started laughing. "Sorry."  
  
"Good men are so hard to find anymore. It's too bad your dad has to be such an ass and make you marry somebody you never met before."  
  
"It's too bad he has to be an ass and run you out of Hyrule." Zelda said with anger. Ruto smiled at her friend's compassion towards her misfortune.  
  
"These things have a habit of working themselves out." she said trying to reassure Zelda. "But anyway, it's too bad, you really had a hot thing going with 'the hero of time'" said Ruto raising her eyebrows up and down on 'hero of time'. Zelda blushed and became increasingly nervous  
  
"Link? That's ridiculous!" Ruto smiled.  
  
"You can't lie to me Zelda. You like him and you know it!" she said leaning up closer to Zelda. Zelda turned red and looked away with a smile.  
  
"...Well okay, I kinda like him a little..." she said through a hushed smile, unable to meet Ruto's eyes.  
  
"More than that." Ruto urged. Zelda looked up smiling while her eyes screamed betrayal.  
  
"He's cute! I'll admit it! What else do you want?" she said  
  
"And he's absolutely insane about you!" said Ruto with a smile so big it looked like it may have fallen off her face. Zelda's smile faded away as she was reminded of her careless treating of Link's emotions. "What's wrong?"  
  
"Yeah..." she said to herself as she neared crying, despite her new self-policy of "no more crying". Ruto scooted closer to Zelda as she felt her pain. Zelda looked up at Ruto with watery eyes, "It's all my fault Ruto!" Zelda's tears broke free from her eyes and Ruto compassionately pulled her friend into her for a hug. Zelda promised herself she wouldn't be weak anymore, but since she was with Ruto, she automatically let her emotions out, whether she wanted to or not. The two were like sisters; they always tended to each other's emotional wounds. This wound Zelda had been bearing on her sleeve since her quest began, and she had simply ignored it.  
  
"Why is it your fault?" she asked "What did you do to make him welcome an evil deity?"  
  
"I...I...I was supposed to be more gentle with his feelings. He loved me and I ignored it. So he turned to the mask."  
  
"Weren't we just talking about how nuts you are about him?" Zelda giggled through her tears as Ruto's attempt to lighten her spirits and make a point at the same time worked. "You didn't ignore him. You said yourself that you gave him a kiss before you went to dinner." Ruto reasoned. "I'm surprised there's anything else on your mind at all." Zelda sat up, finished crying and wiping her tears away.  
  
"What are you trying to say?"  
  
"I'm saying, it isn't your fault. It's his." Zelda grew enraged.  
  
"What?! How could it be his fault?! He isn't a bad man Ruto! He's a good man that did a bad thing! And I drove him to it! Don't you dare say 'it's his fault'!!" she shouted with a finger pointed at Ruto. Ruto leaned backwards away from Zelda's barking with her eyes rolled in long suffering.  
  
"Yep. You love'im alright." Zelda turned away and crossed her arms.  
  
"I do not." she stated.  
  
"Ha! You love him so much you'd lie! Look at yourself! You've come all this way just for him!" Zelda opened her mouth to defend herself but she couldn't find any words that would help her. "Look at me." said Ruto as she turned Zelda around and put her arms on Zelda's shoulders. "You didn't put that mask on him Zelda. Now I know Link is a great hero. He helped me out a long time ago. He saved Hyrule. And yes, he made a mistake, but it was his mistake. He made the decision to turn to the dark side, not you. No matter what you did or could have done, he always had that choice! There is always the choice! And he made his. He chose to embrace the power of darkness to help him achieve whatever goals he was trying to reach." Ruto spoke a truth that Zelda didn't want to hear.  
  
"So that's it? Link is evil, case closed? I guess that means I should just quit and go home. Marry that jerk so daddy can get the Calatian army down here and we'll all just wipe him out! Right?" mocked Zelda in frustration.  
  
"No, you were right about one thing, Link is in trouble and he needs our help. And you're doing the right thing to help him like this. I'm just concerned because your intense feelings for him, the same ones that brought you this far, may blind you as to what you're dealing with here. You may see him as this angel in the clutches of a devil, and that may stop you from doing what needs to be done. You need to understand that until we free Link from the mask, He. Is. Evil. And you absolutely must, swallow your love and treat him as such."  
  
"I wish you'd stop saying that."  
  
"What are you so afraid of Zelda?"  
  
I'm not afraid. I've just never shown that kind of affection for him before. Ever. That little peck on the cheek I gave him before dinner doesn't count."  
  
"Oh of course you haven't. You're just trying to re-unite the sages and fight a god for him. Never would you show affection." teased Ruto. "I guess you've always just been so proper and reserved around him for so long you just feel like you're not allowed to love him. So that makes you afraid to admit it." said Ruto with her hands on her hips. "Well, I can't make a horse as stubborn as you see your feelings. Even if they are true. But I can give you what you need." she said and she walked over to a small chest and pulled out a piece of the crystal sphere.  
  
"Ooo! Thank you so much Ruto!" said Zelda as she hugged Ruto.  
  
"That's not all." she said. "You want this too don't you?" Ruto held up the spiritual stone of water. Zelda looked at her in puzzled amazement.  
  
"How did you know I...?"  
  
"I know how you think Zelda. I knew the Master Sword was probably the first thing you thought of."  
  
"How?"  
  
"Easy. Link saved your life with it." she said with a smile. Zelda looked at her with annoyance, but the expression grew back into a smile again.  
  
"Yeah you do know me. Thanks Ruto, for everything." she said  
  
"Hey. Let me teach you something...from one sage to another. You sure can cry when you need to. And even though tears are just a physical sign of pain or sometimes weakness, the physical property of weakness, and water can be useful if you know how to harness it. This technique will let you liquefy yourself, rendering you impervious to harm!" Ruto performed the same ceremony as the other sages before her, only with a blue aura instead. "I know you didn't like hearing what I said, but at least keep it in mind okay?"  
  
"For you? Anything." she said as she gave Ruto a farewell hug. 


	11. Startling Discovery

Chapter Eleven: Startling Discovery  
  
Ruaru hurried pace down the corridors of the castle to the throne room. Scurrying right past the guards Ruaru intruded on the king's meeting with King Heuaris and Prince Zensha, discussing military alliance plans to destroy Link, and arrangements for Zensha's wedding to Zelda. "I want a private place away from the castle and from prying ears..." said Zensha inspecting his fingernails.  
  
"Yes, yes, of course...Ruaru! What is the meaning of this?" said the king  
  
"Forgive the intrusion sire! But I have just made a discovery of utmost importance! I feel it requires top priority."  
  
"Discovery about what? Zelda's whereabouts?" asked the king as he rose to his feet in hope.  
  
"Uh, no sir. It's about Link." the king slumped back into his chair.  
  
"Him? What would I want to hear about him for?" asked the king in disgust.  
  
"As you well know ever since Link donned the fierce deity mask, he has been standing on the hill seemingly waiting for something."  
  
"Is this going anywhere? In case you haven't already noticed, I have a wedding to plan." spat Zensha as he ran his fingers up and down the contours of the three women that he requested to wait on him. Ruaru furrowed his brow and continued to speak to the king.  
  
"We believe he has threatened to unleash Ganon to do battle with him and that Link's spirit is the only thing keeping him from obtaining the secrets of Ganon's whereabouts."  
  
"Hmph. If it wasn't for Link, he never would have known about Ganon to begin with." the king said curtly.  
  
"Sire, he's not planning to release Ganon at all."  
  
"He's not? Well that's good news."  
  
"We'd be better off if he was." the king's head slumped down as he glared at Ruaru through the top of his eyes in disbelief.  
  
"We what?"  
  
"I've been doing research on celestial magic, the force that Charantanatah is drawing energy from. The star that is heading towards the planet is Charantanatah's source of power, and as it gets closer, he gets stronger, however, the star does not lose any power of itself. Once the star has reached our planet, he will have acquired the maximum amount of energy that he can take. He will then turn the power back on the star, which will essentially be like combining two of them together. With that much power collected together, he will use all that energy to open a door. One so massive, he will be able to summon the armies of hell from it." The King and his associates were pale white.  
  
"Are you sure? Why would he do that? He's already strong enough to destroy an army by himself. Link could conquer the world with ease. What would he want with the armies of hell?" asked the King.  
  
"Link doesn't want the world. He never had any desire to dwell in the comforts of the royal court and he would certainly take no pleasure in ruling the world. It just isn't in him. Link craves adventure. So with the power of a god at his disposal, he will use it to summon the greatest of all adventures. He will call forth the rest of his tribe and resurrect the ancient conflict that once left Termina barren and void of life."  
  
"You mean...?"  
  
"Yes sire, I do." said Ruaru as he opened his eyes intensely. "War of the gods. Link wants to battle the gods that Charantanatah once had such difficulty dispensing of. And Hyrule is the battlefield."  
  
"Are you sure?" asked Zensha who had finally been scared enough to take his attention off of his concubines.  
  
"The books of Celestial magic all have this technique listed as one of the foremost extravagant spells a user can execute. The amount of energy Link is gathering, as proven by the star's speed and direction, can only mean he plans to use a gate master spell. It's the only thing that makes sense. That is what Link is waiting for. He's waiting for the star to arrive so he can begin Armageddon." said Ruaru grimly. The king was silent for a long time, with his mouth hanging open as he looked at his associates and back at Ruaru for suggestions.  
  
"Can we stop the star?" Ruaru shook his head.  
  
"We can't stop a star sire, that is impossible." the king put his hand to his chin in thought.  
  
"Oh what's the dreadful fuss about? Just kill the gruesome masquerader and be done with it." said the prince as he sat back into his chair and began to flirt with one of his concubines. "Isn't that right?" he whispered into the ear of one of the women while he stroked her thigh, making her giggle quietly.  
  
"The lad is right old boy." said King Huearis. "The only way to stop this mess is too stop him." he said  
  
"But...kill Link? He has done so much in the past, it wouldn't be right to..." the king saw Heuaris and Zensha eyeing him with annoyance. He paused and sighed. "Very well. Summon the marshal Paladins. Link must die." Ruaru slipped out of the throne room.  
  
"The Paladins? They are the king's new warriors that he had trained after the imprisoning war, to be prepared in case such an event ever occurred again. They constitute the highest order of the Royal Knights of Hyrule. Their skills are second to none! Surely they will try to retrieve the master sword to kill Link. Which means,..." he thought to himself. "The Princess! I must warn her that the paladins seek the Master Sword! They will surely kill her if they do not recognize her, and if she does not get to the sword first, they may be able to kill Link before we have a chance to cleanse the mask!" Ruaru hurried to the garden to seek solitude. "Zelda...Zelda..."  
  
Zelda, who had just arrived back at the entrance to Goron city, stopped in her tracks. "What's wrong?" asked Mema.  
  
"It's Ruaru!" she said as she closed her eyes and touched her temples. "Ruaru? Is that you? What's the matter?"  
  
"Zelda! There have been some new developments while you've been gone!"  
  
"Like what?"  
  
"Link isn't resisting Charantanatah like we thought he was!"  
  
"You mean, time is up?!" she asked in a panic.  
  
"No, no. Link is in full control! He was just trying to scare you! He doesn't care about Ganon! He defeated Ganon without the mask! He has nothing to prove there! He is gathering up his power, for soon, he will open a gate to a realm where banished gods dwell, and he will challenge them! All the races of Hyrule will become extinct! And the planet will be no more!"  
  
"He's...in...control?" Zelda was horrified. Ruto was right. Link wasn't trying to fight the mask after all. He was possessed by it's evil power and he was acting on his own. She didn't want to believe it, and even though Ruaru said it was true, she didn't believe it.  
  
"Zelda! There's more! Your father has summoned the marshal paladins!"  
  
"He what?!" Zelda's pace quickened.  
  
"They will seek the master sword Zelda! You must get to it before they do! They are ruthless in their tactics! They will kill you!"  
  
"Ruaru listen to me! You have to convince father to call them off! They don't stand a chance Ruaru! Father will just be sending more men to their deaths!"  
  
"Don't underestimate them Zelda. They are skilled in the necro arts as well as they are skilled in the arts of physical combat! They stand as good a chance as any to defeat Link. And working together, they could probably do it!"  
  
"They're...they're that strong? Well, don't worry. I already have one of the three spiritual stones and almost all of the sages have been summoned to the cleansing. I need you to summon Impa for me."  
  
"Why cant you do it?"  
  
"There is something I need to do right now. I'll talk to you again when the time for summoning is at hand!"  
  
"What could you have to do that's more important than this?!" shouted Ruaru in outrage. "Zelda? Zelda!!" but Zelda had already cut off her psychic link with Ruaru. "I hope you know what your doing young lady. For all our sakes." he grumbled to himself. 


	12. Ascension

Chapter Twelve: Ascension  
  
Zelda hurried down the corridor leading to Goron city. "The paladins? I can't believe father would consider just executing Link like that. Now he is my responsibility." she thought to herself. "Darunia! Darunia!" Zelda called out. "Where is Darunia?" Zelda asked a nearby goron.  
  
"Mmm, Big Brother? He said 'tell princess to meet me at the crater' then big brother left." Zelda teleported out of the city instantly. It scared the life out of the goron that she was speaking too.  
  
Zelda materialized on the crater. There Darunia stood looking straight ahead, past the crater. "I wondered when you would get here. You have acquired both pieces of the sphere?" Zelda smiled and held them up. "Remarkable. I haven't seen such efficient work since Link." Zelda smiled and blushed.  
  
"Thanks"  
  
"Ugh. Time to reopen the path. Try not to take to long up there Zelda. I'm going to be waiting down here to make sure no one else goes up there."  
  
"Heh, you really don't like that do you?" she asked with a smile.  
  
"Be thankful I'm even letting you go up at all." grumbled Darunia as he clasped the two halves together over his head. The Sphere began to glow and it shot a ray of power straight up into the sky. It was quite an amazing display. So incredible that it managed to grab the attention of a certain deity that stood upon a hill who waited with a focus unbending. Zelda stepped back and dug the lens of truth from her pocket. She gasped as she looked through it and saw a gargantuan hunk of rock floating above the crater to the mountain.  
  
"Wow..." she whispered in awe. "It must go up for miles! All my life, I've looked up and marveled at this ring of clouds, never knowing that a whole other world was here."  
  
"Now Zelda, just touch the sphere and it will take you up to the island. It will leave a portal for you to return to Hyrule with. Oh, and take this, Ruaru told me you needed it." Darunia handed her another spiritual stone.  
  
"Thank you so much Darunia! I really appreciate this!" Darunia rolled his eyes.  
  
"Just go already!" Zelda smiled and approached the floating sphere. She looked up at the island one more time and touched the sphere. In a flash she was gone.  
  
She materialized on the surface of the massive island that had to be about twenty square miles. It truly was a paradise. The trees were full, lush and green. The sand was bright yellow. The sounds of wildlife were everywhere. Zelda turned around to look over the edge of the island. Down in the distance, the dark clouds of Hyrule were barely visible from where she was. "Wow! This is incredible!" said Mema.  
  
"I'll say" said Zelda who was a bit overwhelmed. "Well, we'd better start looking for this rod." she said as she backed away from the edge. They walked into the trees, which seemed to lead them into a forest. Soon they came to a small town where they found a beautiful young woman, with flowing red hair. She was singing a beautiful, but melancholy melody. "Excuse me, ma'am?" Zelda asked politely. The woman stopped singing and turned to greet Zelda with a smile.  
  
"Hello!"  
  
"Hello. I was wondering if you could help me. I'm looking for something called a 'rod of enrichment' have you by chance heard of it, or know where I can find it?"  
  
"Um, the rod of enrichment?" She turned to get her bearings and her rich, thick red hair swiped Zelda in the face. Zelda inspected the girl, who was about her age. The young girl wasn't bad looking at all. Zelda glared with a slightly sour, almost jealous look at the bubbly young maiden. The girl looked at the statue in the center court that had a statue of a bird on top of it and arrows pointing to the four directions of the compass. As she studied it and tried to remember where the rod was, she put one finger in her mouth and tipped her head in thought slightly causing her hair, to fall over one of her big, beautiful eyes. She thrusted a hip out and squinted in thought. Zelda rolled her eyes and crossed her arms while thrusting one of her own hips out as she stared at the attractive young woman with disgust. "Oh yeah!" she said and turned toward Zelda again. Zelda immediately straightened up her posture and smiled a pseudo-smile at the woman. "It's on the north side of the island! That way!" she said as she turned and pointed north, and unintentionally thrusting her chest out in the process. Zelda squinted in disgust. The young girl turned back to Zelda with her beautiful smile, that Zelda falsely greeted with one of her own. She thanked the woman for her assistance and hastily left.  
  
"Well she seemed nice." said Mema.  
  
"Oh please! That little tramp was so full of herself! It was disgusting!" shouted Zelda in jealousy.  
  
"What's with you? It's not like you to be jealous like that." said Mema. Zelda looked at Mema with anger.  
  
"I'm not jealous! I just don't show off my goods like that little...little..." said Zelda who was seething.  
  
"Yeah sure you don't, you just wear skin tight clothing and cover up everything on your face accept your eye. You aren't a tease at all!" said Mema sarcastically. "Just what's wrong?" Zelda rubbed her arm and looked over her shoulder with a worried look.  
  
"I don't know. I have a feeling about her. Like she has the power to...take something away from me..."  
  
"Whatever. I think this whole quest is taking it's toll on you. Any way, I think we're here." said Mema as they approached another beach like area, covered in sand, with clouds in filling water's absence. There, in the sand, was the rod of enrichment. Zelda looked at it and then looked around.  
  
"This looks to easy. Why would Saria say we need Link for this?" asked Zelda. She walked up to it and reached her hand out to touch it and her hand went right through it. "Huh? What's this?" she asked as she waved her hand back and forth through the rod. "Wait a minute..." she said pulling out the lens of truth. She stepped back a ways and looked through the lens, and where the rod stood, she saw an entrance to a dungeon. "I knew this was too easy." she groaned as she descended into the depths of the dungeon.  
  
It wasn't dark at all like she thought it would be. She walked down the steps into a large room. At the very end of the room was a large treasure chest. "This still looks too easy." said Mema  
  
"No it doesn't'" said Zelda  
  
"Why do you say that?" asked Mema.  
  
"Because this is a really long and deep room. So there's plenty of room for trouble." she said as she lowered her head in determination and walked out onto the large floor.  
  
"Oh, yeah, I see your point." said Mema as she rushed forward to catch up too Zelda. Zelda walked forward a ways. Then she stopped.  
  
"I got a feeling I'll need this..." she said as she pulled out the lens of truth once again. She fastened it too her eye and looked down to see she was standing at the edge of a bottomless pit. She jumped backwards and looked up to see many holes all over the floor and in the center of the room stood an iron giant with a massive golden axe. "What is that?" Mema zipped down to Zelda's face and looked through the lens.  
  
"Omigosh!" she shouted in panic.  
  
"What?"  
  
"That's the Silver Knuckle! That thing is bad news Zelda! I didn't even know it was real! Now I wish I was never proved wrong. That thing is a whole lot tougher than your average Iron knuckle. It's amazingly agile, where as it takes the Iron knuckle a whole day to cross a room. Plus it has magic powers! All wrapped up with a huge golden ax to boot! It's a juggernaut! Whatever you do don't wake him up!" she warned. Zelda swallowed hard and looked around trying to scout out a path that wouldn't take her to the Silver Knuckle. She looked to her far right and saw a small hole in the wall.  
  
"Hmm. I can't fit through that." she said "Or can I?" she turned around and walked over to the hole. She closed her eyes and concentrated for a few seconds then she began to change. She turned into living, standing water. She then sank down onto the floor and rolled through the hole like a puddle. She reformed on the other side of the wall and turned to look at the small whole with a huge grin. "Let's see that skinny redhead do that!" she said confidently. She looked ahead and saw bright light a few feet ahead. The room it led too was beautiful. Large, white pillars of stone were erected around a much larger central structure, also of pure white stone. The walls seemed to glitter as water ran down the walls, ever so gently as too not splash and get Zelda wet. She walked slowly down the bright stone walkway towards the larger structure. As she stepped up on the platform, she saw a smaller fountain in the center of the structure.  
  
"Look Zelda!" said Mema who was zipping around near her feet. Zelda looked down and saw the crest of the royal family. "Isnt that you?" asked Mema. Zelda smiled and pulled out the ocarina of time and played her lullaby. She then heard the sound of a woman laughing as the water on the fountain became disturbed. Out of nowhere materialized a great fairy.  
  
"Hello traveler." Said the fairy. "You have come a great distance, ye of Hyrule. I sense your spirit is troubled with a great and ominous burden, but be of good cheer. You will not have to face this burden alone." The fairy held out her hands and a column of light surrounded Zelda lifting her off the ground. She felt a rush of energy flow through her. It made her dizzy. "This will enhance your skills tenfold. Strength, speed, endurance, magic, all of which you will need. For what you seek to challenge, will require more of this than anything else. See me when battle has made you weary." said the fairy as she disappeared into the water with laughter.  
  
"Wow Zelda! The great fairy of enrichment just made you ten times better than you were before! "Zelda chuckled with a half smile.  
  
"Heh, I guess that will put me almost halfway to Link's level."  
  
"You're probably as tough as a paladin now!" Zelda looked at Mema.  
  
"I seriously doubt it. Though I wouldn't mind a rematch with Nabooru's warriors..." She teleported back out to the main room. "Now let's see..." she looked up and saw a patch of ceiling that was softer than the stone directly above her. "I bet the hookshot would catch that..." she said as she looked across the room to see another one. She smiled and pulled out the hookshot. "I get it now."  
  
"Be careful Zelda! Remember: don't wake the silver knuckle! Or we're both dead meat!"  
  
"Yeah, yeah, I've got it all under control, Mema." said Zelda overconfidently as she cast the hookshot out to the other side of the room. It latched on, instantly pulling Zelda across the room. "Oh no! I'm at too steep an angle! I'm gonna..." shouted Zelda as she flew right into the Silver knuckle, knocking him back a few steps. She fell to the floor as the Silver knuckle looked around for a moment slightly bewildered. Then it looked down at Zelda. She smiled and said "Uh, heh heh...oops!" The monster's eyes began to glow with fire. Zelda's eyes widened in fear as she scurried to her feet. The Silver knuckle held aloft his massive weapon and it began to glow with a blue aura. "Whoa!" shouted Zelda.  
  
"I told you he had magic power!" scolded Mema. The Silver Knuckle brought his ax crashing down. Zelda jumped backwards doing a large back flip.  
  
"Heh, neat!" she thought to herself as she noticed how easy the labor had become. But to her horror, the Silver Knuckle looked up and leapt into the air after her with as much ease as Zelda. He brought the ax down again as Zelda hopped to the side while unsheathing her sword and shield. "Alright ugly! I'll show you how to respect a princess!"  
  
"Zelda look!" shouted Mema as she zipped around the gash in the floor left by the ax. The whole area around it was frozen solid. "Oh be careful! It's an ice ax!" Zelda started to sweat as she looked back up at the silver knuckle. His fiery eyes glowed even brighter as he shot out a blast of energy from them while he leapt up into the air, brandishing his ice ax. "And heat vision too! Look out!" Zelda rolled forward and the Silver Knuckle crashed his ax down, freezing the area that was scorched earth a split second ago. Zelda leapt at the back of the Iron knuckle thrusting her sword into its back. The monster cried out and swung around to smack Zelda off and caught her solid with his heavy Iron fist. Zelda went flying, but flipped around in mid air, landing gracefully on her feet, and then back flipped over some pits several times. She glared at the monster with determination. She stood up and shouted,  
  
"Let's see just how powerful my magic has gotten!" she said and vanished in a small green flash.  
  
"Zelda!" shouted Mema. Just as she cried her name, Zelda returned to the same spot in a flash of green light. It was like she never left. Only now, she had the mirror shield. Mema was astonished "Where'd you get that?!" she asked as Silver Knuckle leapt at Zelda once again.  
  
"At Link's house." She calmly stated as she leapt aside from the ax and then leapt forward slashing away at the massive Silver knuckle. Silver knuckle cried out at his fresh injury and swung at Zelda again but Zelda got her shield up in time and all Silver knuckle managed to do was just knock her away without really hurting her.  
  
"Whoa. That is some powerful magic." Mema thought to herself as she reflected at how great a distance was traveled with such speed and accuracy. Silver knuckle grabbed his ax and looked up and screamed a warrior's cry as he shot his heat vision. Zelda quickly lifted the shield.  
  
"This better work..." she hoped. The heat vision struck the shield and instantly shot back in another direction. Zelda moved her arm around to redirect the fire's path. She sent the magic right back at Silver knuckle's eyes. The beast bellowed as he recoiled in pain putting his hands over his eyes. He stumbled backwards blindly. Zelda noticed he was close to the edge of one of the pits, and that he was standing on a spot that was iced up. Before Zelda even realized she had the idea, she whipped out the hookshot and caught the spot on the ceiling. The hookshot yanked her up with power. Zelda flew through the air at an angle and she stuck her feet out and nailed the stumbling behemoth. He lost his balance and slipped backwards, falling into the pit. His scream of terror faded away into silence. Zelda smiled as she sighed and dropped to her knees, exhausted. "See you later lumpy..."  
  
"Wow! That was incredible! You defeated the Silver knuckle! Unreal! You sure showed him Zelda! Wow! That dope never knew what hit him!" Zelda smiled graciously but that's all she could manage because she was too busy catching her breath. Zelda decided to go get a recharge from the fairy before she made another attempt to reach the treasure chest. She teleported in and out. After she was recharged, she maneuvered her way around the pits and to the chest. She slowly opened it, trying to be mindful of any and all traps. Nothing else happened when she opened it. She looked inside and there was the rod of enrichment.  
  
"At last..." she said in awe as she picked it up. She and Mema marveled at it for a few minutes. Suddenly the whole building began to shake Zelda looked around in panic.  
  
"I knew it!" shouted Mema. Zelda grabbed Mema and teleported out of the dungeon. Out sid on the beach the ground was still shaking. "Hey! What gives?!" The two stumbled over to the edge. Glancing over they saw the clouds rushing towards them. Finally they hit an opening in the clouds and saw the small ground getting much bigger. "Zelda! The island! It's going to crash into the ocean!! We have to get out of here!" Zelda, seemingly without thinking, clutched the rod and jumped off the island. "ARE YOU CRAZY?!" screamed Mema as she took off after the freefalling princess. Zelda fell faster than the island and Mema sped downward toward the ground, watching in horror as Zelda fell and did nothing "Nooooo!" she shouted as she watched Zelda hit the ground. Zelda, upon impact made a huge splash on the ground. Mema stopped in her tracks as she looked around. "Wha? Where'd she go?" she zipped down to the ground and saw large puddles of water slowly moving together, taking the shape of princess Zelda.  
  
"Scared you didn't I?" asked Zelda with a grin, who was perfectly fine.  
  
"Don't you ever do that to me again! You hear me? Ever!" despite her anger, Mema was extremely happy that Zelda was safe. They both turned to watch the island land in the sea. It seemed to be moving in slow motion. It slowly sank into the sea, but a huge tidal wave quickly rose up. Zelda's smile faded as she stood to her feet in horror.  
  
"Oh no! What have I done?" she asked as she watched the mammoth wall of water come towering down.  
  
"Come on! We have to get out of here!" shouted Mema in a panic.  
  
"To where Mema? That tidal wave is going to wipe out all of Hyrule!" Zelda shouted back. She watched helplessly as it got closer. She braced herself for death. Suddenly over her head flew a large disc of glowing energy. It flew into the heart of the tidal wave. It got smaller the farther it went until it looked to be no bigger than Zelda's fingernail before it vanished. At first nothing happened. Then there was a blinding flash of light and the water underneath the wave opened up and swallowed down the bringer of death. Zelda turned towards the direction from which the strange disc came from. She stared in suspicion.  
  
"Whoa what happened?!" shouted Mema as she zipped about looking at the ocean. "I'm alive! You're alive! Everyone's alive! Last time I checked, there was a giant wall of water racing towards us to claim our lives, but now it's gone! What the hell is going on?!" Zelda continued to stare. "What are you looking at? Zelda? You know something, I know you do." Zelda shook her head.  
  
"Come on. We'd better go see Darunia. "She said as she started walking. The two walked silently for a few moments before Zelda spoke up. "Gee, it's too bad about that island."  
  
"Ah, that place was weird anyway. Hey did you happen to notice that giant egg sitting on the mountain?"  
  
"You saw that too? I thought I was just seeing things."  
  
"Nope, it was there! Weird huh?"  
  
"Yeah, weird." said Zelda as she and Mema disappeared in a flash of green light. 


	13. The Master Sword Awakens

Chapter Thirteen: The Master Sword Awakens  
  
Zelda materialized on death mountain crater just in time to see a man with a giant mace bash Darunia in the face with it while another man held him down. "Darunia! No!" cried the princess as she dashed forward only to be stopped by another man with his arms out.  
  
"Don't interfere stranger." he said with a deep thundering voice.  
  
"Let him go! What are you doing here? Who are you?" demanded the princess.  
  
"I said don't interfere!" he said as the other two continued to beat on poor Darunia. Zelda's anger began to boil.  
  
"Let him go right now or I'll...I'll..." The man did not bother to repeat himself a second time and swung at the princess with amazing speed. Zelda, even more amazingly, managed to lean out of the way as she caught the fist and used a very fast, and sharp elbow to counter to her attacker's midsection. It knocked him backwards but he had already recovered from the blow before his feet touched the ground. The attack did manage to get the attention of the other two men, who ended their assault on Darunia, more interested in fighting with Zelda.  
  
"Well, well, well. It looks like we have an interloper on our hands. Pretty good move stranger, but I doubt you'll be able to score enough lucky shots on all of us to survive." said the man with the mace as he patted the weapon in his hand in an intimidating fashion.  
  
"Interfering with royal business is a serious offense stranger, " said Zelda's attacker. "You've just bought yourself a one-way ticket to hell. I don't care if you happened to get a lucky hit on me."  
  
"It wasn't a lucky hit. I saw it coming." Zelda stated with confidence. The man laughed.  
  
"What are you? A Shiekah? I heard their supposed to be pretty good." said the other man who was holding down Darunia.  
  
"I heard they were extinct." said the man with the mace.  
  
"Not bad looking either." said Zelda's attacker as he studied Zelda's body. "So you saw that coming huh? Well you'll never see what we have coming," he said as he smiled. The other two men started laughing and howling as they approached her.  
  
"OOO yeah! This one will be really good!" bellowed the man. Zelda gritted her teeth.  
  
"Let's see if you can see this," said Zelda. She pulled off her mask revealing her royal tiara. All three men stopped in their tracks with looks of shock on their faces. "Maybe you should explain this 'royal business' right now!" shouted Zelda. All three men knelt down before the princess.  
  
"Forgive us your highness! We did not know it was you." said the man with the mace.  
  
"How could the princess be able to counter a move from me?" Zelda's attacker thought to himself in confusion.  
  
"So what if you didn't know? Is this how you treat every woman that crosses your path?" asked Zelda.  
  
"Of course not your highness."  
  
"Tell me why you were trying to kill the leader of the gorons. And don't you dare tell me the king told you too." The men looked at each other with worried faces. They were the Marshall Paladins, and so, they could only answer questions about their objective to the King and no one else.  
  
"We-we can't princess!" said the man with the mace.  
  
"Oh no? Well maybe I should just tell him how you planned to sexually assault me. What do you think he would say?"  
  
"Alright! Alright!" shouted the other paladin. "We were interrogating Darunia! We needed the spiritual stone of fire!"  
  
"You were trying to beat it out of him is more like it!" scolded the princess. "Why do you want the spiritual stone?" the men looked at each other again in worry and remained silent. Zelda took a very sappy feminine stance with her hand on her forehead and began a mock drama. "Oh daddy! It was horrible! The paladins! They were touching me and laughing! I-I tried to scream for help but they...they hit me! And then the one tore my shirt off! And the other held me down..." she began to sniffle and pretend to cry as the paladins looked at each other with worry mixed with anger, since they were being pushed around by a woman. Zelda continued her false weeping for a few more seconds and then stopped and retook her demeanor of anger. "Talk!" she shouted.  
  
"Alright!" shouted Zelda's attacker. "There is a force that threatens the land of Hyrule. A man who was once a great hero has turned on us using the power of a god. We seek the sword of evils bane to do away with him. And thus we require the spiritual stone to unlock the door to the sacred realm so we can awaken the master sword! That's all I swear it!" he said. Zelda walked over to him. The paladin looked up at the princess.  
  
"Well you can't have the spiritual stone got it? You're the marshal paladins. You were trained so we wouldn't need a great hero to wield that sword anymore. You're supposed to be strong enough to handle this big threat on your own! Leave Darunia alone and go complete your mission. And if I find out you've been hurting people simply because you can, daddy is going to find out that he's going to be a granddaddy. Understood?"  
  
"Yes your majesty!" shouted the three paladins. They stood up and walked away. Zelda's attacker glared at her with hatred as he walked by.  
  
"Oh and just for the record," the paladin stopped and turned around to see her taking off her tiara and wiggling it in her fingers. "I don't need this to make you kneel." she said with a grin. The paladin glared his teeth in anger and he turned away to leave. "Jerks." she said to herself. Zelda helped Darunia back onto his feet. He was bleeding and dazed but he would be all right. "It's okay Darunia, they're gone now." said Zelda in a soothing tone as she helped Darunia slowly make his way down death mountain to goron city.  
  
"Wait...the...crystal..." said Darunia.  
  
"Oh, its alright, trust me. No one is ever going back to that island again. I promise." Darunia gave a weak smile through bloody lips. Zelda took Darunia back to his chambers and instructed the other gorons to watch after him. "Tell Darunia we will wait for him. The ceremony will be preformed once he is well again. There is no rush." instructed Zelda. "Mema, I want you to stay here for a while with Darunia." said Zelda.  
  
"Why? Did I do something wrong?" asked Mema quietly.  
  
"No, no, it's just that I need to...handle something, alone."  
  
"Oh...I see." Zelda smiled.  
  
"Hey, don't worry, I wont let any action start without you." Zelda said  
  
"Okay. Hurry back!"  
  
"I will." said Zelda as she left goron city and teleported away.  
  
Zelda teleported to Hyrule field. She landed right behind Link, who was still waiting, his focus unwavering. She stood behind him with her arms crossed looking at him with an exhaustedly confused look. She slightly shook her head as she looked at him. After a long time Link spoke. "You've gotten stronger." Zelda didn't jump when Link spoke this time. Her voice had no fear in it. She moved calmly and fluidly.  
  
"You saved me." she paused and looked for a reaction, but received none. "Why?"  
  
"I didn't save you."  
  
"Yes you did. That was your energy disc attack that flattened that tidal wave. The same one that wiped out the army. I want to know why."  
  
"Maybe I didn't feel like getting wet."  
  
"You saved me and I want to know why."  
  
"No."  
  
"No?"  
  
"That isn't what you came out here to ask me. You came out here to ask me if I was trying to save you, or Hyrule. You want to know if I see something special in you still, or if I was just protecting my home. That's what you really want to ask me." Zelda stopped to think for a long time. What Link said made sense.  
  
"So your admitting you saved one of us then." Link suddenly turned around, the first time in three days. Zelda didn't jump or cower or even look twice.  
  
"I didn't save you princess." he spat curtly. Zelda narrowed her eyes in anger at Link. "I'm just saying that you came out here to ask me that question. I never admitted to anything."  
  
"I think you saved one of us." Zelda said. Link got annoyed and turned around to resume his stance. "Whether it was for me, or if it was for Hyrule and I was just in the way. I don't think your evil Link." Link rolled his eyes and Zelda could see the back of his head shaking. She began to grow nervous because she planned to put her heart on the line before a wicked god, and she knew he would break it. Yet she wanted to do it anyway.  
  
"Then you haven't noticed my little mood change I went through earlier this week."  
  
"You've been up here for days Link. I can see all around here, within the vicinity of where your standing, the ground is littered with the bones of those who have tried to approach you over the past week and failed. Even that tidal wave that would have crashed on the shores, it threatened your space so you eliminated it."  
  
"....." Link said nothing and Zelda took a deep breath for what she was about to say next.  
  
"Everything that has tried to approach you has died. Everything...except me." Zelda braced her self for something horrible, but nothing happened. "I want to know why I'm the only one you've let speak to you. I want to know what makes me different, what makes me worthy to be spared."  
  
"Nothing." Zelda paused for a second as she let what Link said register in her mind.  
  
"What?"  
  
"Nothing makes you any different than anyone else. Because if I decided to kill you, you'd be dead just like the rest. No different at all." said Link callously.  
  
"Then why don't you do it? Why don't you kill me?" Zelda hoped Link would say something about his feelings for her. She wanted to know if he hated her for what she let happen. Link didn't answer. "Come on! Here I am! Why haven't you just killed me if I'm like all the rest? Why? I want you to tell me why."  
  
"I look forward to our battle Zelda." The words struck Zelda with fear and pain.  
  
"What?"  
  
"I knew you would feel the need to 'help' me. You've always been so self-righteous. You've never cared about me or anyone else unless aiding their petty misfortune can make you look more holy. You'll do whatever you have to do, to clear your consciousness. Now go retrieve your sword and make your plans. I'll be waiting." Zelda wanted to cry again but she fought it. She fought it as hard as she could. The wind blew her hair as she squinted trying not to cry. She then opened her eyes, that were watery, but under her control. Her eyes narrowed and she turned to walk away from Link against the wind. She refused to give up hope that Link could be reached. That he was the way Ruto said she thought he was. An "angel in the clutches of a devil" she didn't know if she was strong enough to battle him, especially with his star getting closer, but she feared that she could. She didn't want to kill Link. She prayed to the stars, to the gods, to anyone that would listen that it wouldn't have to come to that. For she feared if she were forced to take his life, she would then have to take her own.  
  
She walked down the hill away from Link and disappeared in a flash of green light. She appeared outside the forest temple. Her face was still an expressionless mask that bore drying tears. "Saria. Saria I would have words with you." said Zelda aloud. Saria materialized before her. She immediately looked sad when she saw Zelda, she could feel Zelda's pain and saw Zelda was coldly repressing it, denying herself the right to let it heal.  
  
"Zelda, you look so sad."  
  
"Saria, I need the spiritual stone." said Zelda in a cold, quiet tone.  
  
"What happened Zelda? Are you alright?" Saria asked with warmth in her voice.  
  
"The stone. I need the stone. Give it too me." Zelda didn't even realize it, but she was being as cold hearted toward Saria as her father was being to the rest of the country.  
  
"Couldn't you get the staff?"  
  
"I got the staff. But there's no point in using it until we know there will be a Hyrule left to enrich. We must defeat Link first. Give me the stone."  
  
"Defeat? I thought you wanted to help him?"  
  
"I don't have time to argue! Just give me the stone!" Saria looked down with saddened eyes and handed Zelda the stone. She was burdened greatly seeing as how Zelda was being cruel to her and no one was willing to help Link. Even now Zelda spoke of 'defeating' Link. Zelda took the stone and turned to walk away.  
  
"You're going to kill him. Aren't you?" Zelda could hear Saria sniffling and crying behind her. Yet her expressionless face remained stone could.  
  
"...If I must...If I can..." Zelda contemplated out loud.  
  
"But I thought you cared about him! I thought you were going to save him!" Saria was crying loudly and Zelda turned around and said,  
  
"Link isn't the same anymore Saria. He's changed. He has embraced the side of darkness. And we must deal with him as such." Zelda turned around again and continued talking. Out of nowhere Zelda's tears surfaced while she spoke. "One way or another." Saria couldn't see Zelda making any movements but she could hear the flections in her voice as her sorrow choked her words. Zelda fought once again to restrain her tears but it was harder this time. She didn't want to believe it, even though she said it herself that Link would have to die. At that moment, she herself wanted to die. She couldn't win over the tears; she leaned forward as she put her hand over her mouth. Saria could see her pain.  
  
"Zelda?" asked Saria. Rather than face Saria with her pain she teleported away upon hearing her name.  
  
Materializing in the temple of time, thinking she was alone, she bellowed a few short sobs. She fell to one knee as she pleaded to herself. "Please Link, don't...don't make us...I cant live without you..." Zelda finally stood up and regained her composure, as she walked sniffling to the altar of time. A voice from behind her startled her.  
  
"You're not ready Zelda." Zelda whirled around to see Ruaru the sage of light. She then turned around to wipe the last of her tears away.  
  
"I don't think we have a choice Ruaru." she said callously.  
  
"Zelda, you have gotten stronger, but it's still clear that you are in great pain. And you haven't even had to do anything yet."  
  
"All part of growing up Ruaru." she said callously and curtly. She placed the stones on the altar.  
  
"I see you beat the marshal paladins to the sword?"  
  
"No." she said casually. "I just told them they couldn't have the sword."  
  
"And they listened to you?" asked Ruaru in surprise.  
  
"I'm the princess, they have to listen to me."  
  
"I contacted Impa as you requested."  
  
"Thank you."  
  
"I still wish you would-"  
  
"Are you going to stop me Ruaru?" screamed Zelda over her shoulder. "If not, then get out of my way!" Ruaru, lowered his head in disappointment as Zelda pulled out the ocarina of time and played the song of time and the door to the sacred realm was opened. Zelda walked slowly into the wide chamber. She remembered the last time she was there. She was wearing the same clothing, only she didn't have her bust line taped down or her fingers taped up and her hair was tucked into her clothes. She had decided to reveal her identity to Link. They shared a small moment together, she was sure they would share a passionate kiss, but before anything could happen, Ganondorf kidnapped her. She remembered how bravely Link fought for her. She began to crumble. She wept as she approached the sword. Like a stubborn warrior, walking a gauntlet of pain, she stumbled but refused to fall. She knew she couldn't fight the tears, but she refused to let them stop her from fighting. She remembered the time they spent together after the imprisoning war, and she collapsed on the stairs. The single solitary light that shown down on the sword shone on her as well as she crawled up the stairs in such pain, like someone was physically beating her. She reached up and clasped her hand around the handle of the mighty sword, the same sword Link used to save her life, was the same sword she would have to use to take his life. She cried as she clasped her other hand around her hand and prepared to pull. She screamed at the top of her lungs as she looked to the sky and pulled the sword from the stone. Her mourning tempered off to light sobbing. She looked at the sword as if she was asking it "Why?" She recollected herself and started the long walk back into the temple. She wiped her tears away, even though she knew that Ruaru knew of her grieving.  
  
Ruaru looked at her in disappointment as she stood before him holding the sword of evils bane. She concentrated for a long time on what she wanted to say, to make sure she didn't start crying again. "We will summon the sages tomorrow night, when Darunia is well enough to perform." She said as she slid Link's sheath over the master sword and slung it over her shoulder.  
  
"What happened to Darunia?"  
  
"Tomorrow night. Be ready." and Zelda left the temple. 


	14. The Gathering

Chapter Fourteen: The Gathering  
  
The next night was darker than usual, save for the small light visible through the clouds. It was about the size of the sun. However the real sun was shrouded in darkness by the ominous clouds that covered all of Hyrule. This light was the celestial star that Charantanatah was gaining strength from. It had finally reached the solar system, and it was drawing dreadfully close to the planet. Fierce deity Link stood on the hill, as he had been for the past week. His focus never wavered. In the distance three figures approached from afar. They walked confidently as they approached Link head on. The closer they got, the more the three figures separated. One went farther out towards the left, the other towards the right, and the one in the middle kept straight on. Off to the side, out of the view of the three challengers, princess Zelda materialized under a tree. She had the master sword; the mirror shield, the rod of enrichment, and the crystal shard Saria had given to her for her to use to summon the sages. She waited under the tree. Her pulse was pounding; she was ready to die, if necessary  
  
"Wow Zelda, you're all decked out for battle." whispered Mema Zelda watched intensely.  
  
"The marshal paladins. They've finally decided to engage Link." said Zelda motioning towards the conflict about to escalate.  
  
"Shouldn't you stop this? What if they kill him before we get the chance too-"  
  
"They won't kill him. They aren't powerful enough. But they may buy us enough time to summon the sages."  
  
"Are you strong enough Zelda?" Zelda was silent for a moment.  
  
"Not even close." she said. "Mema, I want you to stay here. When Link defeats the paladins, he will want to fight me next, I don't want you getting hurt."  
  
"But Zelda, we're a team! And besides, if the ceremony works, you wont have to fight him."  
  
"It won't work." Zelda stated grimly.  
  
"Huh? You're kidding! After all the trouble we went through to call the sages, you're telling me it won't work? How do you know?" Zelda was quiet once again.  
  
"It won't work. And I don't want you getting caught in the crossfire."  
  
"You know something Zelda! I sensed it the other day! What do you know? Huh? Tell me!"  
  
"Shh. its beginning." hushed Zelda as she pointed to the paladins who were in position.  
  
The paladins consisted of three well-trained soldiers. Each one was large and well groomed. They each had a different weapon that was the same size as they were. Zelda recognized The giant mace that the paladin with dark hair on the right was using. The paladin on the left was a bit older than the others. He had a beard unlike the other two. He wielded a giant battle-ax, much like that used by Iron Knuckle.  
  
The leader, in the middle, was the one who attacked Zelda the day before. He had short cut, blonde hair and he wielded a huge steel broadsword. The leader spoke first.  
  
"Link of the Fierce Deity! I am Rukon of the marshal paladins, secret royal military to the king!"  
  
"And I am Surkon!" shouted the man with the mace.  
  
"And I Durkon!" shouted the red haired man with the ax.  
  
"I have come to force you, by order of the king, to cease and desist any and all celestial activity, and to relinquish the mask of the deity, Charantanatah. You will be tried for your crimes against the King in the royal court of Hyrule! Should you resist we will execute you without trial! What say you?" Link still maintained his stance. He stared ahead for a long time. As if he were letting the strong wind answer for him. "What say you?!" repeated Rukon with anger. Link suddenly looked to the far left passed Durkon, right at Princess Zelda. Zelda met his gaze as their eyes locked together in a struggle that seemingly lasted an eternity. Link then faced ahead again with disdain. He discreetly lifted his sword slightly and then popped the tip back into the ground where it was. As the tip touched the ground it sent out a pulse wave of great power, sending the marshal paladins to the ground with ease. Rukon was the first to recover as he swung his broad sword at Link unleashing a blast of magic energy. Link looked straight ahead as usual, not noticing the blast of power soaring towards him. Just before the attack touched him, he vanished. "What?!" shouted Rukon in disbelief. He turned around to see Link standing behind him with an expressionless look on his face. Link popped Rukon in the face sending him skidding thirty feet across the ground. Zelda gulped hard. The other two paladins hopped over their skidding comrade towards Link with their weapons brandished high in the air. As Durkon landed he hacked and slashed with a spinning back slash combo. Link, with his arms crossed sidestepped each attack, easily avoiding them. Durkon finished his combo with a straight thrust that Link dodged by spinning around, finishing it with a back fist to the head that sent Durkon down. On that technique Link also happened to turn right into a hard thrust to the stomach from Surkon's mace. It staggered Link a bit though his face remained emotionless. Surkon wasted no time in following the attack up with a spinning mace attack that bashed Link across the side of the head, also staggering him only slightly, and his face remained expressionless. Surkon finished off the combo with another swing to the head that Link caught in mid swing. Surkon compensated with an immediate eye blast of power that Link caught with his other hand. He then took that hand and punched Surkon in the stomach hard. Surkon's feet came off the ground, as the ground cracked underneath him from the sheer force of Link's attack. Surkon lost all of his air and about a pint of blood through his nose and mouth. Link finished him off with a sharp front kick that sent blood, teeth, and Surkon soaring through the air about forty-to-fifty feet up. Surkon landed with a hard crunch some ten feet behind the tree princess Zelda was watching from. Then Rukon attacked again. He charged Link with a war cry and swung his sword at Link. Link turned and easily smacked the massive blade out of Rukon's hands. Rukon didn't pause for a second; he continued to advance with a complicated combination of assorted punches, kicks and open hand strikes.  
  
Link met, blocked or dodged each maneuver with impeccable skill. The exchange lasted for briefly ten to twelve seconds before Link decided to take the upper hand. He then, seemingly had every attack blocked and countered before Rukon could throw it. He finished his combo with a brutal arm lock submission hold. Only Link wasn't seeking surrender, he applied extreme pressure crunching Rukon's arm to pieces and then twisted it into other positions to compound the injury even further. Just as soon as he finished torturing Rukon and finished him off with an open hand chop to the back of the head that sent him into the ground with such force he left an imprint in the ground. Then Link, without looking put a sharp sidekick into the lunging Durkon with such force it sounded like a bomb exploding. Link's motions were so fast his victims seemed to be falling through the air in slow motion. Link's sidekick to Durkon's midsection sent him instantly flying backwards in the opposite direction, breaking a few bones in the process. But Link, even faster still, caught Durkon before he could fly away then turned towards him and put his hand over Durkon's stomach and unleashed a blast of energy that blew Durkon in half. His expression was one of casual indifference.  
  
Zelda gasped in horror. "Y-you were right Zelda! He...he's killing the paladins! They never had a chance! This is horrible!"  
  
"Depending on how you look at it..." said Zelda with a heartless tone.  
  
"What? How can you say that?"  
  
"These men, the marshal paladins, are evil and ruthless. They hurt the people they come into contact with. They're simply skilled marauders who can pillage and rape under the authority of the king. They've had this coming for a long time." she said with cold, squinting eyes.  
  
"I...I didn't know..." said Mema. Link stood up straight and didn't move for a long time. The smoke cleared and Link stood motionless.  
  
"Now!" said Zelda as she stood up. She held the crystal shard high in the air. Link returned to his original standing place where his sword rested. "Sages! Hear my call! Gather together here before me! We must unite our powers to rid this artifact of all that dwells within it!" the six sages' astro forms materialized in a circle, surrounding Link. Link faced ahead, but instead of looking at nothing, he was fixated on Zelda, who stood before him holding up the crystal shard. His expression was one of anger. Zelda concentrated on calling forth the sages and blocked out any uncomfortable feelings Link's eyes gave her. Each sage began to chant a ritual spell. They each began to glow their own respective color. The energy auras that they produced began to creep out towards Link. They all consumed him as Link began to glow a mix of colors. He closed his eyes and concentrated as the spell cast on him by all six sages took effect. He then opened his eyes directly at Zelda, and smiled. His eyes glowed and he shot a blast of power from them that shattered the crystal shard. All the sages cried out as their astral forms vanished.  
  
"Oh no!" shouted Mema. Zelda looked at Link, knowing the time to fight was at hand. She looked at him with anger. She knew he would do something to stop the ceremony. Link looked at Zelda with contemplative doubt. They stared at each other for along time.  
  
"I'll give you one more chance." Said Zelda, knowing Link would refuse to surrender. Link simply smiled as he lowered his head and lifted his blade up into the air. Zelda closed her eyes in disappointment and reluctantly drew the master sword and the mirror shield. "We don't have to do this." She pleaded as she took her stance. Link stiffened his bottom lip and took his stance.  
  
"Shall we begin?" he calmly asked. He seemed as though he almost didn't want to fight either. Yet Zelda was the final challenge that stood between him and the war of the gods. The wind blew ominously as they looked at each other. Zelda swallowed hard and braced herself for the great battle that was only a few tense seconds away.  
  
Link lowered his center and began to scream as energy surrounded him. Zelda drew back in surprise. "What's he doing?" she asked herself. Suddenly, a crash of lightning shot down from the faint star that hovered over the planet. "He's drawing strength form the star! He's powering up!" Zelda began to breathe faster. She saw what Link did to the marshal paladins without even trying, and now he was going to use his full power on her. She waited to be wiped out in a flash. Link stopped screaming and stood up as a dark aura surrounded him. Zelda paused for a moment then decided to go down fighting. She unleashed the goron flame attack. Link's eyes shifted to his feet as a huge pillar of flame erupted up from the ground. This pillar of flame was massive compared to the one she used in the chamber of truth. And then she used it at full power. Right after she cast the spell, she jumped backwards, knowing that it wouldn't slow him down. As soon as she leapt backwards, Link emerged from the fire with a mighty scream. He swung his sword with power and speed for a precision strike. Zelda braced herself and countered with another precision strike with the master sword. Link had a steady glare of anger on his face, identical to Zelda, who was hiding her emotions from the battle. They pushed against one another in a lock for a moment, and they both pulled back and collided with a dizzying array of expert sword maneuvers. Zelda concentrated on the fight and not her fear, knowing that should Link's sword even slightly knick her, it would mean death or dismemberment. She was fighting a god.  
  
Link changed up his tactics as amongst his complex sword combinations, he dealt a sharp punch right to Zelda's face. Zelda barely saw it in time. She dodged to the side, barely missing the fist and then she countered with a sidekick to the ribs. Her kick did nothing to faze Link. He grabbed her ankle and pulled her forward, right into an upper cut that she still tried to dodge. Link caught a piece of her, and it was still enough to launch Zelda into the air.  
  
"No!" shouted Mema who watched the fight in horror. Zelda maintained her center as she flew. She grimaced in pain but refused to cry aloud. She landed on her feet, a little unsteady, and she took up her stance. Link drew back and swung his sword unleashing a disc of energy. Zelda dropped her center and braced for impact. The powerful disc collided with the mirror shield. The shield did not reflect the attack, but it did not penetrate the shield. Zelda held her ground as it pushed her backwards. She whimpered slightly as she struggled to force back the disc. She screamed and pushed back; stopping her skidding and forcing the disc back at Link. Link watched in disdain as the disc flew back to him. He vanished before the disc hit him, and reappeared behind Zelda. He swung down with his sword at Zelda's head. Zelda instinctively teleported out of the way and ended up behind Link and took a swing at his midsection with the master sword, catching a piece of him. The master sword was able to penetrate Link's armor. Link barely flinched as Zelda drew blood. But he was irritated that she was able to ambush him from behind using one of his own tactics. He was amazed at how challenging she was.  
  
Link countered with a back fist that caught Zelda off guard. It hurt her bad, but she forced the pain down and recovered before she hit the ground. As soon as she hit the ground she leapt out of the way of a blast of power that Link fired to follow up with. She jumped from side to side narrowly missing his power blasts. She held up the mirror shield and reflected the shots back, though she wasn't able to aim them anywhere near Link. She launched a sneak attack against Link by using the goron flame attack one more time, this time catching him off guard. A pillar of flame erupted form beneath Links feet and scorched him. He jumped back wards, away from the flame and barely saw Zelda slashing down with the master sword in time. He narrowly avoided it and countered with a sweep kick. Zelda dropped her weapons as she went down. She hit the ground rolling, as her strategy was to be moving at all times. She rolled onto her feet right into the clutches of Link who was already there waiting for her. She marveled at his inhuman speed. He grabbed her in a bear hug fashion squeezing her. She screamed in pain and to Links surprise, administered a head but. Link then tipped her back in a suplex and Zelda splashed against the ground. Link looked about in confusion. The water crept around his neck and body and took the shape of princess Zelda, who now had Link in a headlock. "Okay, that's a new one." Link begrudgingly admitted to himself. Zelda pulled him down to the ground but as they came down, Link reversed the hold and plunged Zelda towards the ground yet again. Just before she hit the ground, she vanished in a flash of green light. She materialized above Link, and kicked the back of his head, driving his face into the ground hard. She then teleported over to where her weapons lay. As her hands touched her sword, Link grabbed her by the hair and threw her into the air.  
  
Rukon, slowly staggered to his feet, he was badly injured and was bewildered as to where he was. Link turned to see the dying Rukon stumble about like a zombie and raised his hand to shoot a blast of power at him and finish him off. Rukon was saved by the resilient Princess Zelda who knocked Link down with a shoulder tackle. "No!" she shouted. The two tumbled like lovers over the grass. Zelda wished it was a sunny day, and that she and Link were playfully rolling on the grass in love.  
  
"You would save that man who would have surely killed you or worse had he had his way?" asked Link  
  
"That's what Link would have done." She said as she struggled with the fierce deity. He grabbed her by the scruff of her hood and punched her right in the face. She couldn't recover this time and she hit the ground face first and bounced. She slowly stood up, bleeding, huffing and puffing. And Link stood before her with his arms crossed. She looked at him through a squinted eye and he smiled and motioned for her to continue her pathetic assault. Zelda screamed and powered up the gerudo spirit attack and lunged forward with a savage fire. Link smiled as Zelda fought furiously using her best Shiekan combat moves. No matter how hard and fast she struck, Link could see and catch every move while he laughed with glee.  
  
"Well Zelda, I must admit, you are amazing! Never did I think you could have gotten this strong! And the glowing aura! I love it!" he mocked. Zelda pushed harder and harder and finally she caught a solid hit. She did absolutely no physical damage whatsoever. Yet, Link was frozen, his face was contorted in pain and shock. Zelda froze too. At that instant, she could feel the two presences inside Links body. She quickly followed up with another attack that did little as far as physical damage, but Link screamed in pain as she could feel the two entities that were so tightly intertwined begin to loosen. She punched him in the stomach, and Link recoiled as if real damage was happening, but Zelda could feel something losing its grip on something else inside him. She punched and punched and punched until she had finally separated the entities into two separate beings.  
  
Link clutched his skull as he stumbled backwards screaming. "What have you done to me?!" Zelda looked at her fists in surprise. She never thought she could last as long as she did. "What have you done?!" he screamed. She took compassion on his pain.  
  
"L-Link?" she asked. To her disbelief Link looked up at her confused.  
  
"Z-Zelda? What-AAARRRR!" he screamed as he grabbed his head and began to hit it against the ground. He then looked back up at her from the ground with anger. "You bitch! You dirty little-AAAA!" Link grabbed his head and continued to flop around on the ground. He looked back up at Zelda again with eyes of sorrow and pain. "Zelda! I-AARRR-Please!" he said as he reached out to her. Her eyes widened as she realized it was the real Link reaching out to her.  
  
"LINK!" she cried out. Thrashing about on the ground he vanished and reappeared right in front of her, startling her. He backhanded her hard, sending her to the ground as she cried out in pain. "Link! Please! Please stop!" she said as she backed away from him in fear.  
  
"Just who the hell do you think you are woman?" he growled as he kicked her in the ribs.  
  
"Link please don't do this!" she said as she started to cry. Link scowled at her and held up his hand to gather energy to finish her off with. Zelda leapt up and embraced him catching him off guard.  
  
"Please Link!" she whispered with her head tucked into his chest. "I know you care about me..." Link stopped gathering energy and stared straight ahead in confusion.  
  
"I-I...you," Link lost the internal struggle and backhanded the princess once again. Zelda struggled to stand. Link continued to advance; she turned around once again and fell on Link's chest in tears.  
  
"I know you have feelings for me..." she whispered. Link was frozen. His face slowly began to grimace as he battled the inner demon that poisoned his mind.  
  
"Zelda? I..." he said. He grabbed her and pulled her off of her chest, squeezing her arms hard enough to make her cry out in pain. "I'm going to kill you...you..." Link struggled as he looked into Zelda's crying eyes that begged him for mercy. Her eyes and words started to stir Link's heart. "I-I cant do it, I...I'll kill you dirty little...No! She-Zelda? Die bitch! No!" Zelda started to go limp in Link's hands.  
  
"Please, Link. Don't kill me...I...I love you." She begged. Link stopped and looked with shock.  
  
"Wh-wh...what?" Zelda forced a weak smile through the pain and tears.  
  
"I love you Link." Link let go of her arms and backed away.  
  
"I can't-I can't..." Zelda slumped to the ground as she watched Link battle Charantanatah for control of his body. "Get out of my head! You-you- AAAARRR!" he shouted as he clutched his head and fell to his knees. Zelda reached her hand out to him. "Zelda!!" he shouted to her in a panic. "Zelda gi-AAAA! Run woman! Run for your li-HHUURRAAA! Zelda! Please the...sword! Give me the...Die Zelda I'll kill you! You'll never love any-UUNNNN-Hurry the master...AARRR!" Zelda looked at Link unable to make sense out of his babbling. She saw him reaching for the master sword when he was in control.  
  
"The...Master...Sword?" Zelda picked it up as Link held out his hand and begged for the legendary sword. She hesitated.  
  
"Don't do it Zelda!" Shouted Mema from afar. "He's trying to trick you! If you give him the master sword, it'll be the end of us all!" she shouted. Zelda looked back at Link squirming on the ground. His soul playing tug of war for control of his mind and body. She saw his eyes as he reached for the blade. She remembered what happened in the chamber of truth. But there was something about Link's eyes that she trusted without question. She held her breath and threw him the sword. She didn't know what he wanted it for. But she could never deprive him of anything. She heard herself confess her love for him, and she would do anything for Link, even die.  
  
Link smiled as he reached out and caught the sword by the handle and as his hand touched it, lightning struck him and he screamed an awful scream of pain. The lightning held fast and continued to damage him but Link, through the pain held on to the sword. He grabbed it with both hands determined not to let go as his screams got louder and louder. Finally, there was a blinding flash of light accompanied by a loud exploding sound. When Zelda looked up, she saw Link fall backwards, and the mask fell to the ground. Zelda smiled and limped over to Link, who lay unconscious on the ground from the shock of separation. Mema raced to be by Zelda's side, who raced to be by Link's side.  
  
"He knew." Zelda said, unable to contain herself. "He knew all along what he was doing. He knew that one who was evil could never touch the sword. So by holding on to the sword, the mask was forced to separate from him. She knelt down and embraced Link. She held onto him and wouldn't let go for anything. "I love you Link." she said wistfully.  
  
"Hey Zelda, how come the clouds aren't disappearing?" asked Mema who noticed the weather became increasingly more dangerous. Zelda looked up from her dreamy moment of bliss.  
  
"Hmm?" Thunder began to rumble, the wind picked up, lightning cut scars across the skies. The two looked around trying to find the cause of the disturbance. Suddenly the clouds opened up and the celestial star descended upon the surface. The fierce deity mask levitated off the ground and Zelda pointed and screamed. The mask floated up to meet the descending star. It disappeared into the star. The two watched in horror as the star began to shrink. The star shrank down until it was just an aura of the incarnation of Charantanatah, the recreation of fierce deity Link. Zelda tried to scream but she couldn't find her voice. She watched as fierce deity Link descended back to the ground; she looked back and forth at the newly born fierce deity Link, and the unconscious Link in her arms.  
  
"How is this possible?" shouted Mema.  
  
"It's really quite simple." spoke fierce deity Link with a deep, hoarse voice of darkness and anger. "I absorbed all the power from the celestial star to recreate my corporeal form. I can always summon another star to open the gates to the rest of my tribe later. But right now..." he said as he pointed his giant sword at Zelda. "I want revenge." Zelda looked down at Link and lay his head back down on the ground and got up and limped away from him, picking up the master sword and shield. She wasn't planning on destroying Charantanatah. All that mattered to her was drawing Charantanatah's attention away from Link. Charantanatah bellowed a war cry and dashed forward at Zelda, and struck her with his sword, Zelda got the shield up, but she could barely hold it there, and she fell to the ground. Charantanatah lifted his sword over his head and Zelda looked up with disappointment as she prepared to die. Suddenly, a blast of power hit Charantanatah from behind. It did no damage, but he turned to see who would dare such a feat. Charantanatah and Zelda looked up to see the injured Rukon barely able to keep his arm up. Charantanatah smiled as he held up his hand to kill Rukon.  
  
"Stubborn bastard." he said  
  
"Princess run! Run away!" shouted Rukon just as Charantanatah unleashed a blast that turned him into a charred skeleton.  
  
"Rukon!" shouted the princess who felt remorse for the wicked paladin that did one final good deed. Charantanatah turned his hand to the princess as she lowered her head crying. "Don't...don't hurt my people..." she begged.  
  
"And just who will try to stop me?" asked Charantanatah.  
  
"I will." said a hushed voice from behind. Charantanatah turned in disgusted surprise to see who openly defied him. Zelda looked up wearily and smiled. Link stood defiantly as he glared at the fierce deity with eyes that burned of a fire that was brighter and hotter and fiercer than when they were seen through the mask and the deity himself. "I can never right the wrongs I've committed, I cant undo my betrayal," said Link as he shook his fist in anger. "But I can make you pay, Charantanatah!" 


	15. Terrible Battle

Chapter Fifteen: Terrible Battle  
  
Link was unarmed, but he was determined to stop the fierce deity Charantanatah at all costs, save one: the life of his beloved princess. "You..." growled Charantanatah as he turned towards Link. "You're the one who refused me. You struggled against me and you shunned me. And now you will pay the price for your insolence boy..." Charantanatah walked right up to Link and the two stared at each other face to face, both determined to see the other one die. Charantanatah was a good six inches bigger than Link, but Link's internal fire made him seem like a giant before the fierce deity. The two faced each other, and neither one moved. The wind blew fiercely for several tense moments, moments that Zelda wisely used to leave the battlefield. Once at a safe distance, Zelda watched as the two continued to stare at each other. Then, seeming almost without motion, Link struck Charantanatah with a hard fist across the face. Charantanatah recoiled slightly and reciprocated with a fist of his own that knocked Link back into a wall. Link hopped out of the whole left in the wall and shook his head, so he could see straight. He looked up to see Charantanatah swinging down at him with his giant sword. Link rolled out of the way and got up and made headway towards the master sword. He leapt through the air just as power blasts destroyed the spot his feet were on. He rolled over where the sword was grabbing it as he went by. Landing on his feet. Link took a defensive stance, then he smiled and held the master sword up over his head; the master sword started to glow and tremendous power resonated from the blade. "How, how did he do that?" asked Zelda in amazement.  
  
"He's the hero of time. He understands that sword better than Ruaru. In his hands, the master sword is probably fifty times more powerful." explained Mema as Zelda watched on, stupefied. Charantanatah smiled when Link made his power known.  
  
"Quite a fancy trick. How about this?" he shouted as he swung his sword unleashing another powerful energy disc. Zelda panicked when she saw it.  
  
"Oh no! Here we go..." she said as she waited to see what Link would do. Link looked at the disc and curled his upper lip. He straightened up, hauled back and knocked the massive disc back with the master sword with ease. Zelda's jaw dropped. Link followed up by charging the fierce deity with a mighty scream. Charantanatah was struck by the disc and screamed in pain, since he didn't think anyone could do that with just a sword. He recovered just in time to get his sword up to block Link's ferocious attack. The two clashed swords, and the fierceness of Link's strength drove Charantanatah backwards a bit. He grimaced as he struggled to regain the upper hand over Link. The two broke off and Link reciprocated the fastest and was on Charantanatah before he had the chance to regain his center. Link hammered away, laying it down on Charantanatah's sword with the master sword. He drove Charantanatah backwards a few more steps until Charantanatah finally regained his equilibrium and vanished using his awesome speed. Link stopped and looked around wildly as his eyes shifted from side to side. He whirled around to see Charantanatah's boot hit him right in the face as it launched him into the air. Link landed flat on his back. He sat up, shook his head and made a mad dash for the mirror shield. Charantanatah saw Links goal and opened fire on Link with a succession of rapid-fire energy blasts. Link strafed from side to side, narrowly missing the bolts as he flipped over the shield in a cartwheel fashion and picked it up. His feet hit the ground and instantly he turned behind him with his feet firmly planted and his shield up to intercept Charantanatah's fist. His strength knocked Link down nonetheless but Link rolled on contact with the ground and was back on his feet before Charantanatah began to advance.  
  
Link met Charantanatah's offense with a wild advancement of his own as he leapt straight for Charantanatah's inside with a wide swing that Charantanatah dodged with a backwards jump. Link pointed the master sword and an energy bolt fired from the blade that Charantanatah dodged easily. The two warriors collided their swords again trying to push the other one into submission.  
  
"I'm going to wipe out this pitiful world! I was going to allow it the honor of being the battleground for the war of legends! But you and the woman have ruined any and all chances of that happening boy!" Charantanatah growled into Link's ear. Link just pushed harder and managed to force the deity back a few steps. "Give in boy! You can't defeat a god!" shouted Charantanatah.  
  
"Watch me!" shouted Link in defiance as he pushed Charantanatah off and lunged into him with a shoulder tackle. Charantanatah met the tackle and grabbed hold of Link and lunged him into the air as he went backwards. Before his back hit the ground, he doubled around and kicked Link, who was still in the air, hard. It knocked the wind out of him and he hit the ground with a hard thud. He was still for a few moments and then slowly stood up.  
  
"Get up Link!" shouted Zelda and Mema as they cheered Link. Link looked up and saw Zelda depending on him and then getting up with out the strength to do so seemed easy. He looked over his shoulder to see Charantanatah brooding over him smiling.  
  
"You see now that fighting me is useless mortal." Immediately, Link hurled a deku nut to the ground and blinded Charantanatah. He then straightway leapt in with two strong horizontal slashes to Charantanatah's midsection drawing blood on both swipes. As Charantanatah leaned over to clutch his stomach, Link finished off the combination with an upward slash that cut right up over Charantanatah's shoulder. Charantanatah recoiled backwards in pain. Zelda cheered ecstatically as Link finally did what she and everyone else had tried to do, damage the fierce deity.  
  
"Unbelievable! Link is incredible! The army, the paladins, even you couldn't hurt Charantanatah like that!" shouted Mema. Charantanatah stumbled backwards making his injuries seem worse than they really were and countered with an eyeblast attack that caught Link off guard and hit him in the chest. Link grunted in pain as the force knocked him on his back. He clutched his wound and rolled around on the ground a little as Charantanatah laughed in self-appreciation of his tactic. He picked up his sword in one hand, and then proceeded to pick Link up by the shirt in the other. Link grimaced as he moaned aloud.  
  
"Fool. I told you you weren't a match for me. I've injured you badly now. And I'm sure this makes it hurt!" he shouted in Link's face. Link opened his eyes in anger and looked at the grinning Charantanatah with anger, and then kicked him in the face getting Charantanatah to release him. Link fell straight to the ground and landed on his feet and followed up with a fast sweep kick, but Charantanatah vanished just before Link could make contact. Link straightway rolled out of the way as Charantanatah's foot plunged into the ground where Link was crouching. Link turned and looked at Charantanatah and was then struck by a hard fist from the right, just as had happened to Zelda in the chamber of truth. Link was amazed by the monster's speed. He managed to turn himself around in mid- fall just enough to face Charantanatah, who had both hands pointed directly at him. Charantanatah opened fire with more rapid-fire energy bolts. Link got the mirror shield up in time and, with his experience, he was able to aim all the blasts back at Charantanatah. Charantanatah looked in disbelief as his own blasts returned to him just as fast as he'd shot them. He became a blur as he dodged all the bolts. Link watched in disbelief as he witnessed another demonstration of Charantanatah's superhuman speed. Link recovered and landed on his feet. He was up against an inhuman force of unimaginable power, and he realized he was going to have to fight with everything he had if he were going to stand a chance. Link held out the master sword and it began to glow.  
  
"Master Sword!" he cried out. "Lend me your power once again! I need it!" The sword's glow grew out of control as energy whipped about from the blade. Charantanatah looked in confusion for a moment and then smiled as he held out his sword. It began to surge with power as well, creating an energy field much larger than the one Link generated. He smiled at Link as Link stared at him with determination.  
  
"Shall we?" asked the confident Charantanatah. Link pointed his sword at Charantanatah, to attack, and Charantanatah unleashed a blast of tremendous power. Link then withdrew his sword and leapt into the air over Charntanatah's attack. Charantanatah looked up in alarm as he realized Link had duped him. Link pointed his sword at Charantanatah who was still convalescing from his previous attack and unleashed the Master Sword's full power. The blast was massive. Charantanatah dropped his sword immediately and crossed his arms in hopes of defending from Link's blast. He was struck with immense force and grunted as he struggled to hold his ground. The blast was brief, however, and as he wearily looked up, Link planted a firm sidekick in his face on the way down.  
  
Zelda and Mema cheered with delight as they saw their champion put the deity on his back. Link landed and paused to catch his breath. Charantanatah slowly rose to his feet and held up his hand and began to summon power. Link slowly looked up in surprise at Charantanatah who had seemingly recovered as if nothing had happened. Charantanatah glared with disdain as he gathered power. Link noticed that Charantanatah wasn't looking at him. He wearily looked over his shoulder to see Saria come running over the hill. Link was at first shocked that she had left the forest and was still alive. Then he remembered that she was also a sage. Then he wondered why she was there.  
  
"Link!" she cried out.  
  
"Saria?" Then all at once Charantanatah unleashed a massive bolt of energy at Saria.  
  
"No interference." he calmly said.  
  
"Oh great!" shouted Zelda as she dashed out onto the battlefield after Saria. She leapt into the air and tackled Saria, tucking her into her chest as the blast of power struck her from behind. Both Zelda and Saria cried out in pain. It all happened so fast Link didn't even realize what had happened until he heard their cries of pain. He watched in horror as the two people he cared the most about fell to the ground like tattered rag dolls. He felt heat surge through his body.  
  
"NOOOOOOO!" he shouted as he threw his shield to the ground and jumped into the air brandishing the master sword, which was glowing more furiously than ever. Charantanatah was taken by surprise by the seemingly rejuvenated Link. He quickly grabbed his sword and collided with Link, but Link struck with such force it drove him down to one knee. His giant, twisted sword was cracked and Link continued to push down harder, causing Charantanatah to grunt in pain. He looked up in terror at Link's eyes, which were trembling with fury. "I'll kill you!" he quietly growled. Link then chopped down on Charantanatah's sword with three powerful consecutive strikes. Charantanatah's sword gave way on the third strike as Link shattered through it and the sword went through Charantanatah's shoulder. He bellowed in pain. He instinctively grabbed the sword to pull it out and it burned his hands. Link then pulled the sword out as painfully as he could, in one powerful yank. Leaving Charantanatah gravely injured, Link held out the master sword once again and it gathered energy, more than it ever had before; so much that the ground beneath him began to break apart as the power ripped chunks of earth from the ground. The ground trembled. Charantanatah looked up at Link's burning eyes in fright as he understood that he was defeated.  
  
"Nooooooo!" screamed Charantanatah as he looked to the sky. Link yelled and swung his sword in a mighty spinning slash attack that decapitated the fierce deity, defeating him once and for all. The clouds swirled and opened up as the body of Charantanatah broke apart. Out of his exposed neck, lightning shot out into the sky and his body disintegrated in a flash of light. The head transformed back into the mask that it once was. Then all at once, every thing was quiet. The ominous clouds were instantly gone. Birds, started to chirp in the distance. Link held up the master sword in victory as it gleamed in the sunlight.  
  
Link clutched his ribs and looked around to survey the damage. The grass beneath him was gone all over the area of the spin. Nearby trees had been cut in half. A nearby mountain had a severely deep gash in the side of it. "Whoa..." he chuckled to himself. Link then turned and hurried over to Zelda and Saria. He knelt down and gently touched Zelda. He feared the worst. "Zelda? Speak to me..." begged Link quietly. Zelda moaned in pain as she stirred. Link's eyes lit up with joy. "Zelda!" Zelda wearily looked up. She squinted in the sunlight, and had to wait for everything to come into focus. But she could hear Link's voice; she thought she was dreaming. Her eyes adjusted to the light and the blue sky and white clouds came into focus, and then Link came into focus. At first she didn't believe it. Link smiled a sorrowful smile. "Zelda..." he blissfully whispered. Zelda sat up and the two embraced each other. "I'm so sorry Zelda." he whispered. He was so choked with grief he couldn't use his voice. "I'm so sorry."  
  
"Shhhh..." Zelda coaxed him. She knew his emotions would be in shambles. She looked at him with tears of joy in her eyes as she delicately put a finger over Link's lips to silence him. She smiled and said, "I'm sorry Link, I should have been sensitive to the needs of your heart, but I was selfish, and I let you down." she said as she started crying sorrowful tears. "Please forgive me." Link took hold of her hand.  
  
"There's nothing to forgive, Zelda." his soothing words made Zelda sob. "You weren't obligated to love me, and I had no right to put pressure on you like that. I apologize if I did." Zelda smiled a weak smile at Link. "I see now that I had no right to love you. I'm the only one who should apologize." Zelda squinted in angst.  
  
: "What?" she whispered. "How can you say that? Your love for me is what made me smile at the end of the day. I savored every visit you made to the castle. You're what made the sunset so beautiful." she gave a slight giggle as she sniffled. "You were always so bashful and cute, I couldn't wait until you came back again." Link felt guilty and looked away. "You were always so quiet, about how you felt, Link. I knew you loved me, but I...I guess I wanted to hear you say it. So I foolishly toyed with you in silence." Link looked back at her. "Well, silence must be heard Link..." she whispered as she lost herself in his eyes. She leaned up to him, and he backed away nervously, she put her calm arms around his shivering chest and whispered into his ear. "I love you Link." Link stared straight ahead for a long time, unable to say anything. "I've loved you since I met you, but I didn't know how to say it."  
  
Link pulled her away and looked into her eyes. He put his hand on her face and gently brushed a tear away with his thumb. "You don't know how many times I've wanted to hear you say that." he said. "I love you Zelda, with all my heart..." Zelda's eyes lit up, but Link looked away from her eyes, with pain. "But, I don't deserve you." he said as he stood up and stared solemnly at the corpses that littered Hyrule field. Zelda stood up and looked out on the field with him. She swallowed her sorrow, knowing that it was undeniable that the carnage was his doing. "I'm a monster Zelda." he said in his quiet angry voice. "What have I done?" he asked in horror. Zelda slipped her arms around him and rested her head on his shoulder.  
  
"Link. You must understand, you didn't do this, not really." Link looked down at her with disdain.  
  
"Yes I did Zelda. You saw me do it. Don't tell me I didn't."  
  
"You were under the influence of Charantanatah. The monster possessed you and poisoned your good heart and mind. Now that he's gone, your back to normal, so you can't be the evil monster that did this, you just can't be!" she reasoned. Link smiled and looked down at her as he returned her embrace.  
  
"You saved me Zelda. You fought so bravely; you saved all of Hyrule. You defeated the Fierce deity mask. I owe you my life." Zelda blushed.  
  
"All I want is your heart." she said. "And, if I recall, I was unconscious while you defeated the fierce deity mask." Link rolled his eyes.  
  
"You're the one who got stronger, you're the only one who was determined to help me, while everyone else wanted to kill me. You're the hero this time Zelda. I just finished the job. It was personal." he said as he looked at the now harmless mask lying on the ground. He let go of Zelda and walked away.  
  
"Where are you going?" she asked as her hair blew in the wind.  
  
"I've wronged his country, more so than any other monster that has ever threatened it. I have to right that wrong. It can never be done, but I have to try. Please, get Saria back to the forest. There's something I have to do." Zelda watched him walk for a moment and then turned and picked up Saria, who was still unconscious. She vanished in a flash of green light.  
  
The drawbridge of the castle lowered as the King of Hyrule, the king of Calatia and his son, and the Hylian army marched out of the castle to do battle with fierce deity Link. The king signaled a halt to the march as he saw in the distance Link approaching. Link stopped amidst the bodies of the first wave of Hylian troops that had attacked him a week before. "I think he has decided to surrender." said the King. In the distance Zelda materialized to watch what Link was going to do.  
  
"That's the rod of enrichment,..." she said to herself. "What is he going to do with it?"  
  
"Your majesty. I have done a terrible wrong. I will be eternally sorrowful for what I have done. I know you can't forgive my betrayal, and I know I can never do anything to earn it, but please allow me to right the wrongs I've committed." he said. He held up the rod of enrichment and with a mighty grunt, he plunged it deep into the earth of the battlefield. It's power pulsed across the ground throughout the land. It's rejuvenating power began to undo the damage that Link had done. It revived the soldiers that had died. Link slowly stepped back and watched in awe as the rod of enrichment rejuvenated the dead soldiers. The soldiers looked around at each other in confusion, they didn't know what had happened, not one of them had any memory of their deaths or battle with fierce deity Link. Zelda smiled.  
  
"Unreal..." she said. 


	16. Alliance Denied

Chapter Sixteen: Alliance Denied  
  
: Later that week, the king decreed his plans for the alliance with the kingdom of Calatia. All week long, the king commanded that the kingdom prepare for the wedding of Princess Zelda and Prince Zensha. The day of the wedding, Zensha found Zelda strolling through the royal courtyard. He saw her through some trees and sneaked up behind her. "Hello my sweet." he said Zelda turned to look at Zensha with quiet anger. Zensha took pride in that. "Are you ready? I know the groom is forbidden to see the bride before the wedding, but, I figured with a woman that looks as good as you do, that nothing could possibly go-"Zensha stopped in his tracks when he rounded a bush and saw Link standing next to the princess, glaring at him with the same expression. He stood with his arms crossed. "Well you certainly have a lot of guts showing your face around here you butcher." scoffed the prince as he lifted his nose to the air.  
  
"Zensha!" growled the princess as Link looked to the floor in silent shame.  
  
"What do you think your doing with my bride anyway? Get lost you disgusting person or with one shout I'll have the marshal paladins in here stomping your kidneys out! I'm positive they're anxious for a rematch." he snickered.  
  
"Don't listen to him Link," said the princess taking hold of his hand.  
  
"Look at you! So timid! I probably wouldn't even need the paladins! Do you need the princess to fight all your battles for you...'Link', is it? No wonder you couldn't defeat the mask's influence! You didn't have Zelda there to hold your hand and tell it to leave you alone!" laughed Zensha. Zelda glared with anger as she balled her fist slowly.  
  
"Do you remember that black eye I gave you? Do you want another one?" said Zelda as she approached Zensha shaking her fist. Link took hold of her arm to stop her.  
  
"Honey..." he said quietly. "Remember what we talked about"  
  
"'Honey'?" said the prince as his face contorted in disgust. He walked over to Link and smacked his hand off of Zelda. "You keep your dirty hands off my bride you little punk!" he shouted. Link would not look Zensha in the eye; he endured the vexing with extreme patience. "I'm going to tell the paladins to keep an eye out for you, if they catch you anywhere near the wedding today, they'll kill you on the spot! Do I make myself clear hobo?" threatened the scrawny prince. He turned and smiled at princess Zelda. You look lovely my dear, but don't wear too much today, it'll make my job easier." he said as he blew a kiss to Zelda. She turned her head in disgust as he walked away.  
  
"That guy makes me want to throw up." Zelda mumbled in disgust. "How can you let him talk to you like that?" asked Zelda.  
  
"A lot of what he said was true Zelda." Link said as he continued to walk through the garden. "I really shouldn't be showing my face around here anymore. I don't know why you want me here."  
  
"You know exactly why I want you here." she said as she took his hand. "Besides, Ruaru has agreed to support us." she continued.  
  
"Well at least you have a respectable opinion." said Link.  
  
"Are you going to be like this forever? Give yourself some credit."  
  
"It's kind of hard Zelda." Link said rather sarcastically.  
  
"Don't you take that tone with me mister." Zelda said with authority. Link looked at Zelda and she laughed. She then reached up and stole Link's cap and put it on her head.  
  
"Hey!" Link shouted with alarm.  
  
"What?" Zelda asked as she looked up at him with his cap on and smiled. All Link could do was blush. "What's the big deal about this cap anyway? Everytime I see you you're wearing it." Link snatched his hat back and nervously tucked it back onto his head.  
  
"I dunno." he said as he shrugged. "It's just a really special cap okay?" Zelda continued to stare at him making him more and more uncomfortable. "Well it's not like I have a whole drawer full of them or anything." said Link as he started to sweat. Zelda smiled in disbelief. "Cuz' I don't." he confirmed. Zelda stopped walking and put her arms around Link.  
  
"You are a great hero Link, and an even greater boyfriend..." Link blushed. "But you are the worst liar in the world." she said as she started laughing. Link looked at her with a sour look of confusion.  
  
"What? What's so funny?"  
  
"I've seen your stash Link." teased Zelda.  
  
"I...don't know what you're talking about. Stash of what?"  
  
"These." she giggled as she pulled his cap off once again.  
  
"Gimmie that!" said Link as she played "keep away". Zelda then stopped and became serious. Link took his hat back and put it back on. "What?" he asked in concern.  
  
"There's...there's something I want to give you." she looked down and pulled out a book. She looked up at him with shamefully nervous eyes. "I didn't read it. I swear."  
  
"That looks like..." said Link in surprise.  
  
"It is. It's your journal. But I swear to you I didn't read a word of it!" she pleaded. Link continued to stare at her with surprise. "I'm sorry Link! I shouldn't have stolen from you! But I was tempted to read it, so I took it, but I never read it." she pleaded with nervous eyes.  
  
"I believe you." Link said casually as he took back his journal.  
  
"Y-you do?" Zelda asked as she smiled.  
  
"Do you want to read it?" Link asked with a smile. Zelda was stunned.  
  
"Uh...well...you, uh..." Zelda stuttered, since she felt a little uncomfortable. Link chuckled.  
  
"I have nothing to hide from you Zelda. Not anymore." he said as he sat down on a nearby stone. Zelda slowly sat down next to him.  
  
"Is it just a record of things you do during the day, or do you write about...uh..."  
  
"My feelings about you?" Link shrugged indifferently. "Both, I guess." Zelda held the book in her hands and looked at it. She looked up at Link who looked at her with a smile. She smiled a bigger smile and looked back down at the book. She was flattered that Link trusted her that much. She held in her hands a window to Link's heart, to see herself through his eyes, to hear what the beat of his heart had to say about her. However she decided she wanted to hear it from him instead.  
  
"No..." she said handing the book back to Link. He looked at her and cocked his head in confusion. "Maybe someday, but not right now. I'm more interested in starting a new book, one that we'll write together." she said as she smiled and nuzzled her face against his.  
  
Out in the Hyrule market, the entire town square was festooned in preparation for the wedding. The people were gathered together to witness the event, though there were murmurings in the crowd. Unhappy murmurings about the king and the events he was setting into motion by giving her daughter's hand as a "proverbial handshake".  
  
Inside the temple of time, Link, Zelda and Ruaru stood together to prepare for the ceremony as they watched the Master Sword glisten.  
  
"...And the mask is hanging on the wall of my study, as we speak. It is now completely harmless." said Ruaru.  
  
"I still say we should destroy it anyway." Link said sourly.  
  
"Easy, dear." said Zelda with a grin.  
  
"I've learned my lesson." said Link.  
  
"I have learned something as well." said Ruaru. Both Link and Zelda looked up at Ruaru. "The Master Sword is too easy to access. Even you were able to acquire it Zelda. No offense to you Princess, but only those who prove themselves worthy should be given the sword. Not that you didn't prove yourself worthy, but the spiritual stones were simply handed to you. And thus the sword itself may as well have been handed to you." he said with concern.  
  
"What are you going to do?" asked Link.  
  
"I'm going to move it from this place." he said. "The spiritual stones shall be hidden, and only the sage that keeps them will know of their whereabouts. I will move the altar into the ever-changing lost woods, where it will be safely hidden. You killed a deity with it Link. That kind of power shouldn't be given to just anybody. Whoever wields it from now on will have earned the right to do so."  
  
"I hope you know what you're doing." said Zelda  
  
"I hope you know what you're doing." Ruaru reciprocated. "You could very well incite a riot, revolt, or worse." he said concerned.  
  
"You and I know that father cant get away with this, he can't do this to the races of Hyrule, to the Hylians, or to us." she said as she took Link's hands.  
  
"The time draws near," said Ruaru. "The people have been filling up the streets leading up to the castle for hours now. Are you ready?" Zelda took a deep breath as Link rubbed her shoulders.  
  
"You can do it Zelda," Link encouraged, "I'll be right there with you." she turned to look at him. "I'll never leave your side." the two shared a deep kiss. Ruaru sighed and rolled his eyes. He looked back to see them still kissing and decided to brake them up.  
  
"Alright, alright, as of now, you are still supposed to marry another man Zelda. We must go." The three of them left the temple. Link was the last one out, and he stopped as the other two continued on, and he turned and looked at the mighty sword one last time. He smiled a sly grin, and closed the doors.  
  
Ruaru waited at the top of the stairs as the ceremony on the front lawn of the castle began. Zelda slowly walked up the stairs wearing the traditional wedding gown of the royal princess. Zensha waited at the top of the stairs as he smiled excitedly. Zelda preformed all the formal curtseys to Zensha, Ruaru, and the two Kings, who watched from adjacent thrones above Ruaru. Ruaru began the ceremony by reciting all the traditional scripts from the book of Mudora. Then came the drinking from the sacred glass. Both the bride and groom were to drink from the sacred glass that the original King of Hyrule drank his own blood from as a demonstration of his eternal love for the very first queen of Hyrule. Zensha drank the wine as he tried to seduce Zelda with his eyes. Zelda was only repulsed. Zensha handed the cup back to Ruaru, who then handed it to Zelda.  
  
"Do you Zelda, drink from the sacred glass to authenticate your eternal love for Prince Zensha and seal the pact between the two kingdoms?" Zelda looked at the cup and gave it back to Ruaru.  
  
"I refuse." she said and the crowd seemed to give a collective gasp.  
  
"Zelda..." growled the king as he slowly rose up from his throne.  
  
"I told you I won't have a part in this father!"  
  
"Zelda please." the king sneered through gritted teeth as he tried to maintain his composure before the masses. "This is important Zelda. For your future."  
  
"No, it's for your future."  
  
"Zelda..." he growled louder and began to loose his composure.  
  
"Father, there is no more need to trade with Calatia. The gorons have put out double their "special crop" in the past week, of what they've put out in one month. There are excessive amounts of exotic fish spilling onto the streets of Hyrule market. The potion shops have an abundance of fairies and potions from the forest. Hyrule's economy is booming!" she said. The crowd agreed with Zelda and individual cries of support were heard from the crowd.  
  
"At the moment that may be true, Zelda. But the fact is, history will repeat itself. The economy of this great nation will no doubt fall into a recession someday. I want to give us a hope by putting it in the hands of a new investment. Twenty years from now, this will be the richest country in the world." "Boos" could be heard from the crowd as the Hylians supported the neighboring races. "And besides Zelda, this is your future I'm concerned about. Zensha will be a good husband. He is very rich and will be able to provide you with the must luxurious of comforts. Please Zelda, don't make this any harder than it has to be." pleaded the king.  
  
"I don't love him father, I don't. I want to marry the one that I've chosen, not the one you choose."  
  
"Oh, so you have the wisdom to make such a choice Zelda? Please, show me, who have you chosen?" he asked. Zelda turned and pointed to the bottom of the stairs, much to the king's surprise.  
  
"I choose Link." she said and the crowd rumbled. Link slowly and shamefully started to walk up the steps. As he proceeded, the low murmurings gradually turned to cheers, and before Link had gotten halfway up the stairs, all of Hyrule roared in ecstatic glee for their one, true champion. Link was a deeper color of crimson than the blood that pumped through Zelda's heart. He couldn't believe he was still accepted after the terrible mistake he had made.  
  
"Link?" snapped the king in disgust. I can't believe I let you talk me out of throwing him into the dungeons."  
  
"I can't believe you let Zensha talk you into it." she said as she looked at Zensha with anger. Link reached the top of the stairs and bowed to the king, though he refused to remove his cap. He took the princess' hand.  
  
"With all do respect your highness," Link said timidly. "I agree with the princess. What you are doing isn't fair to the neighboring races. Without them, Zelda never would have acquired the strength she needed to save me from the mask of Charantanatah. I owe them my life, just as much as I owe her." the crowd cheered more in support of Link than they did of Zelda. The king looked at the couple with frustration.  
  
"You would choose Link over Zensha?"  
  
"Without question." she said. "Ruaru has already agreed to marry us father. I choose him." the crowd cheered as the king looked down in contemplative thought. He then looked up at Zelda.  
  
"My daughter, I'm sorry you feel that way. For I have signed the treaty pact, and a castle is already being built for you and Zensha on the shores of Calatia, per Zensha's request, and most importantly, Link is not a prince. You can only marry a prince Zelda, and that prince will be Zensha. I'm sorry you had to make your feelings known, for now this day of festivity has become a day of sorrow." he said.  
  
"Too bad chap. I win. Oh, and the paladins would like to have a word with you after the ceremony." scoffed Zensha as he pulled Zelda away from Link. Zelda looked at Link in despair and he returned her look. She looked up at Ruaru, and he motioned to her that it was in her hands at that point. Zelda looked at Link again and smiled a tearful smile and pulled free of Zensha's clutches.  
  
"Link replenished Hyrule with the rod of enrichment, but if that still isn't enough then there is only one other way I can stop you. I have no choice." she said sorrowfully. The King raised an eyebrow in curiosity waiting to see what Zelda would do. To the kingdom's surprise, Zelda removed her tiara.  
  
"What are you doing Zelda?" asked the King in a panic.  
  
"I will always be your daughter father, but I will no longer be the princess." the crowd gasped.  
  
"What do you think you're doing woman?!" shrieked the prince.  
  
"I'm abdicating my throne you dummy." she said as she tossed her tiara down the stairs. "My last act as princess is too negate the Hylian/Calatian trade pact, by rendering myself unable to wed prince Zensha and seal the agreement." she said as she looked up at Link. Link smiled and winked at her as they held hands again. The prince began to pout and whine hysterically, and the king stood astounded by what his daughter had done. She ultimately did stop him from doing what he planned to do. He never thought she would even consider paying the price she chose to pay. What stunned him even more, is that she seemed to be happy with her decision. And seeing her truly happy, with Link, made him realize what he had been doing. It made him see that everything he thought he had been doing to please the princess and the kingdom, was really only done to please himself.  
  
"You!" shouted Zensha as he pointed at Link. Zelda rolled her eyes and smiled while she stepped out of the way. Link crossed his arms and watched the little prince throw a tantrum. "This is all your fault! You put her up to this! You bastard! I'll kill you!" he shouted as he swung at Link. Link merely put his hand up and Zensha slugged Link's palm and recoiled crying in pain while holding his wrist. Link flicked Zensha's royal jewel off his head. "My crown!" he cried as he bent over trying to catch it. Link then booted Zensha over the steps into one of the great fountains and the crowd laughed and cheered. Zelda wrapped her arms around Link and they shared a kiss for the entire kingdom to see. The crowd cheered and Link and Zelda walked down the stairs together. 


	17. Epilogue

Epilogue  
  
Link and Zelda strolled through the woods together. Link led Epona with one hand and held Zelda's hand in the other. "Now you see that," said Link pointing at a creature in a tree. "That's a gold skultulla." he said  
  
"There are gold ones too?" she asked as she made a disgusted face. "The normal ones are gross enough." she giggled.  
  
"Well, there's supposed to be something special about a gold skultulla," he said as he stopped and pulled an arrow from his quiver. "It's been said that they're magic. I've heard people call them 'spiders of the curse' in Termina. It's said that if you kill all of them in the world, the curse they bear will be lifted."  
  
"How will you know when you've gotten them all?"  
  
"Watch." he said as he shot it with an arrow. It screeched in pain and disappeared in a puff of smoke leaving behind a gold token. Link cast out his hookshot and retrieved the token to show his wife. "See? It leaves behind a gold token that proves you killed it."  
  
"Wow. So what kind of curse do they bear?" she asked as she looked at the token. Link shrugged.  
  
"I dunno. I met a bunch of guys in Kakariko village actually, they were supposedly under the curse," he said as he slung his bow over his shoulder.  
  
"Really? In Kakariko?" she asked in disbelief.  
  
"Yeah, they were all weird lookin' half-spider guys and they asked me to break the curse for them by killing all the golden skultullas in the world. I told'em 'I'll see what I can do' and after I popped off a hundred or so, the whole curse was lifted. I thought I had got them all and those guys gave me all this money that I didn't want," Zelda giggled at Links modesty as she held squeezed his hand tighter and leaned against his shoulder while she walked, blissfully listening to whatever he would talk about. "But I keep findin' more of these things. It's kind of a side thing I do, I kill every one I come across and keep track of 'em all. I want to see how many there really are. There must be tons of curses out there." he said as he tipped his head down on Zelda's head.  
  
"Is that what you have in that chest under the floor boards?" she asked as she looked up at him and squinted with suspicion.  
  
"Yep." he said casually. "How did you find that?" he suddenly looked at her as he realized what she said. She giggled.  
  
"You know, every morning, I get up and step on that loose board and I say 'Honey? Why is this so loose?' and then you say 'oh don't worry about it Zelda, I'll fix it later'" she said as she imitated Link's voice in a purposefully deep voice. Link laughed at her imitation. "But you have the stupid thing locked, so I didn't know what was in it. I meant to ask you about that, I just never got around to it I guess." she said.  
  
"Ah," Link said. The two walked until they reached Hyrule field at the edge of the woods. The sun was setting casting large shadows across the field. "We better be getting back home." Link said. He went to get on Epona as he looked over and saw Zelda looking towards the castle. Her hair blew in the wind as a tear sparkled in her eye. Link marveled at how beautiful he thought she was. He felt compassion on his wife; he knew she always got sentimental when she saw the castle. He tried to lead them out of the woods through another spot where the castle wouldn't be visible. He walked up to her and embraced her from behind. "Zelda, honey, c'mon, it's getting dark, those poes will be out in force soon, we need to get home." he said quietly as the two slowly rocked from side to side enjoying each others embrace.  
  
"Mmmm. Father is probably ranting about another law that Ruaru has said is 'an abomination to the Hylian way of life'" she did another humorous imitation, this time of Ruaru, to cover up her sorrow, though Link knew she was sad, but he laughed anyway. "It's been three years Link," she said in reflection. "Three years since I married you and moved away from the castle to be with you in your little cottage." she said "And after all this time I've had to think about that fateful decision," she said as she turned and put her arms around Link, "I still don't regret it." she said. "I love you." she whispered with a tear as she kissed him.  
  
Link knew she was telling the truth despite her sorrow of leaving her life of royalty and comfort. He would feel bad at times because he couldn't give the kind of comfort she was accustomed too. All he could do was all the things he normally did that made him happy, and hope that by sharing them with her, they would make her happy. Zelda knew this of her husband and it only made her appreciate him more every day. They still were welcome at the castle. Whatever they would need, the king would drop everything to tend to their needs. But like her husband, she decided not to be dependant on the royal court; so she rarely asked for much. She would only ever ask for time, time from her father, just as Link asked it of her. Her father always gave time graciously, and Link would always be at Zelda's side.  
  
"I love you too Zelda." he said quietly as he kissed her back. She looked at the castle for a few more moments, then turned to let Link help her up onto Epona. Link mounted up on Epona, kicked his heels into her and gave a strong "Yah!" and Epona was off. Zelda reflected on the past three years she spent married to her champion, as she held fast to Link's waist while Epona rode like the wind. They had spent much time alone, in the solitude of Link's cottage in the woods. They would spend their days roaming around, visiting all the people Link knew through his travels. They would explore different parts of Hyrule seeking adventure. They would spend time helping people who needed help, whether it was protecting livestock from ghosts all night or just helping someone plow a field, Zelda was exposed to Link's unselfishness. And she smiled as she realized; it infected her. Or they would take long walks through the woods and she would listen to Link talk about his many different adventures.  
  
"When they got home, it was twilight, and they could here the wolfos howling in the distance. They sat on the roof together, as they sometimes did, while they ate their soup. "The moon peaks over the mountain and it looks so big, but when it gets high up it looks so small." marveled Zelda.  
  
"Higher it is the better." Link chuckled.  
  
"Yeah," she said with a smile as she scooted closer to Link. "I always appreciated nights like these when you would stay late at the castle and we would watch the sunset and the moonrise, just like this." she said as she leaned against Link.  
  
"Me too."  
  
"It's hard to believe that we have as many as we want now." she said as she yawned. Link decided to put his wife to bed as he scooped her up in his arms and jumped to the ground.  
  
"Enjoy them honey..." he said thoughtfully as he closed the door to the cottage behind him, "We can take as many as we want." The End.  
  
There you have it! Rich Berrigan's entire tale. Just to let you know, at size 10 font in Times New Roman, this thing is over 60 pages long! Now that's a writer! Any praise this story receives I will attempt to relay to Mr. Berrigan. Thanks for reading! 


End file.
